


Incursion

by RavenEX96



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 2, Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019), Horror, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Siblings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 85,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenEX96/pseuds/RavenEX96
Summary: What do you get when you mix a police officer and a worried sister? A duo that exposes a pharmaceutical company and survives a zombie outbreak.Levi Ackerman was a rookie heading to his first day on the job, he wasn't expecting a zombie infested city when he arrived in Shiganshina City.(Y/n) (L/n) came to Shiganshina looking for her brother who went missing after a mission two months ago. She didn't think she'd be using her gun to kill zombies when she arrived at a gas station.Shiganshina City, a place that used to be like any other city. Now it's flipped upside down after a man-made virus is spread throughout the city. What used to be normal is now a hellish nightmare.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Reiner Braun & Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186





	1. Help

**______ **  
**_Shiganshina City, September 29th, 2013_ **  
**______ **

Levi Ackerman drove in the dead of night into the city that held his new job, his eyes never leaving the road ahead of him. He wasn't excited that he had to leave his own city at first, he was leaving behind good friends and coworkers. But as he continued to grow closer to Shiganshina City, his heart beated just a little bit faster.

Light dings turned his eyes away from the road, moving his hand out of the way to see he was almost running on fumes. "Shit." Levi cursed before smirking when he seen the light coming from a gas station sign.

As he drove down the dark roads, he couldn't help but notice how empty they were. Usually people would be heading on vacations or road trips but it was dead the whole time he was driving.

Pulling into the gas station, Levi parked his car next to a gas pump and got out. His eyes narrowed at the state of the parking lot. A few cars were scattered about carelessly, including a police cruiser, and it seemed like they were in a rush.

A scream from inside tore his attention away from the scene immediately and his eyes took note of the darkness inside the gas station. Quickly returning to his car, Levi grabbed his gun and flashlight before heading towards the sound.

The glass door didn't help him with seeing inside, the closed sign blocking his sights. He pulled the door open as quietly as he could and stepped into the gas station.

Formerly stocked shelves were knocked over and items were littered across the floor. "What the fuck happened in here?" Levi asked himself as he maneuvered through the messy store. His flashlight's beam brightened his path, landing on anything that seemed to move.

Low groaning was what made him flash his light away from his search, blinding a man that was sitting against the wall. Levi winced and turned his eyes away from the man's stomach, instead looking to see if he was even awake.

"Sir," Levi called as he knelt down beside the worker, his hand holding the flashlight up to the male's face. "How did this happen? Who did this?"

Levi tried not to let it show on his face that he was disgusted by the man's wounds. His organs were barely peeking through the ripped apart skin and blood covered most of his shirt and pants.

He moaned in pain from his injuries, reaching a hand up towards the door beside him. "There. I-In there." He struggles to get out while Levi stood up with his gun raised.

Levi pushed open the door to the backroom, using the light from his flashlight to navigate. His eyes narrowed at the sound of shuffling and things being knocked into before a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"What the fuck!" Levi gasped as he turned around to see who had grabbed him, eyes widening at the sight of a grotesque being approaching him. He backed up as quickly as he could to get away from it and pointed his gun at it.

A lock clicked from where he had came from and Levi's head snapped to the noise. "That bastard." He swore before pushing past the monster to get to the door. "If I get out of here, you're gonna regret it, asshole!"

Levi sighed at his fruitless attempts of getting the worker to open the door and turned back to the things getting closer. "Oh, you brought your friends?" He remarked and pointing his gun at one of them.

The gunshot echoed through the room, Levi's ears ringing for a moment before his eyes widened when it kept moving. He shot it again, this time aiming at it's head instead of the heart, and he smirked when it went down.

He did the same for the other two then went back to the door. It was still locked, unfortunately, making Levi run a hand over his face. This was one hell of a first day, to say the least.

-

The only light on the road was (Y/n)'s headlights, everything else being caped in darkness. Her window was open to keep her awake but all it seemed to do was annoy her and interrupt the music.

Blinking awake, (Y/n) huffed before closing her window and turning up the music along with the air conditioning. She hoped there was somewhere to stop soon because she didn't know how long she could stay awake.

Coming to Shiganshina was a choice made after worrying for her brother. He moved to the city when he saved up enough to get out of their boring town. Their parents were relenting but eventually gave up when he reminded them he was an adult.

But when he finally became an officer and, a year later, a member of a service that was for more advanced officers. He told them he was going on a mission somewhere in the mountains near Shiganshina to check out a bunch of murders, and that it would take no longer than a few hours. A few hours of radio silence turned into a month and they weren't able to get into contact with him.

Her parents sent her to check on him, forcing her to use her saved up vacation days to travel a city over to check on him.

Erwin Smith wasn't the type to ignore people nor was he someone who would let his family travel a distance just for himself. But with his strange behavior, the family couldn't help but worry for him.

(Y/n) breathed in a breath of relief when a gas station came into view. The light was faint but she could see the sign just ahead and her body was revitalized from its tired state.

She pulled into the parking lot and stopped her car at a pump, jumping out of the vehicle and making her way towards the gas station. (Y/n) stopped though, when she seen how dark it was before a gunshot came from inside the store.

(Y/n) glanced back to her car, debating if she should go inside or just leave without anything. But after thinking about what Erwin would do in this situation, she went back to her car and opened the glove compartment to grab the gun her brother had gave to her.

"For your protection." Erwin had told her when he handed her the firearm. She had rolled her eyes at him but took it, you never know when you'll need it.

Taking the gun, (Y/n) cautiously entered the store and made her way to the cash. Her heart beat was the only thing she could hear besides the growls coming from behind a shelf. Slowly approaching it, she aimed her gun at the figure sluggishly walking towards her.

"What happened here? What was that gunshot?" (Y/n) asked the person, lowering her gun slightly to not seem intimidating. They didn't respond, only growling louder and limping a bit faster.

Two more gunshots came from inside the backroom. (Y/n) turned her head to the noise with a look of panic before looking back to the person. Or what she thought was a person.

She silently gasped at the sight of the thing, it's stomach having bite marks and chunks taken out of it. It's face was bloody but could easily be figured out that it used to be a man.

"What the hell," (Y/n) swallowed harshly while backing away from it. Her back hit the counter, giving her no more to move away. "What are you?"

It let out another groan before lunging at her, (Y/n) dodging it's arms just in time. She raised her gun back up and, with some luck and quick thinking, shot it. The thing fell to the ground with blood pouring out of the bullet wound in its head.

"Hey! D'you think you can let me out?!" A man's voice came from behind the door that the gunshots came from. (Y/n) walked up to the light blue door, her hand coming up to the handle and testing to see if it was actually locked.

"It's locked, idiot. Why do you think I would ask you to help?" The man insulted making her roll her eyes at his behavior.

"You could be a little nicer, I am the one who controls your freedom right now." (Y/n) muttered and went over to the thing she had killed. She checked his pockets for a key but couldn't find any, opting to check the area where a puddle of blood was.

She could hear the man sigh from the other side of the door, "There should be a key somewhere near the door. There was a guy that was sitting there before I was locked in here."

(Y/n) looked beside the door through the darkness. Cringing at what she was about to do, she ran her hands through the blood to find the key. One of them hit a small object, (Y/n) patting the ground to see where it went.

"Found it!" She announced as she picked it up with bloody hands. She stuck the key into the lock, wiping her hands on the wall before opening the door.

Behind it stood an annoyed looking police officer, blood splattered on his face and soaking his vest. "Oh," (Y/n) mumbled as he stepped out into the store. His eyes examined it for anymore of those monsters before turning back to her.

"Do you know what's going on here?" He asked her, (Y/n) shaking her head and pursing her lips. "Because I just shot three things that were definitely not fucking human." Movement outside made her look away from him, her eyes widening when she seen what was waiting for them outside.

Levi noticed her looking over his shoulder and turned around, glaring at the things hitting the windows to get in. "You've gotta be shitting me." He cussed before pulling her into the back room.

"C'mon, I think there was a door in here that we could go through." Levi said as he stepped over the carcasses of the zombies he shot earlier.

(Y/n) gulped and held onto his arm, "What the fuck, I came here to find my brother! What is this?!" She questioned as the police officer unlocked the back door with the key.

"Let's go before they see us. We can take the police cruiser." He stated and ran out the door with (Y/n) following him.

So far, Shiganshina City hadn't made a very good impression.


	2. S.P.D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shiganshina Police Department wasn’t left untouched in the midst of the chaos. With the last survivor being infected, (Y/n) gets something that just might get her and Levi some answers.

Getting to the police cruiser was harder than surviving the store. Every zombie in the area heard the gunshots and was attracted to it, swarming the gas station. It took a lot of dodging to get by them and some bullets but they managed.

"Is the rest of the city like this?" (Y/n) asked breathlessly after they got into the car, her hand gripping the door handle tightly. They scratched and pushed against the window, desperately trying to get in to feed on them.

Levi started the car, the key having been in the ignition still, and pulled out of the parking lot as quick as he could. "I just got here, it was my first day on the job." He informed making her sit back in her seat.

"Then I guess you wouldn't be able to answer my question." (Y/n) sighed in defeat, wondering if Erwin had seen those things or if he was alright.

Levi glanced over at her from the corner of his eye, an eyebrow raised, "What the hell is the question?"

"My brother, Erwin. He's a police officer in Shiganshina but he's been missing for a month or two." She answered and he narrowed his eyes at the road ahead of him. "I came here to see if he was alright."

(Y/n) looked out her window with a sad expression, her eyes catching the sign that welcomed them to Shiganshina City. Up ahead, she could see streetlights signalling their arrival inside the city.

Levi's hand tightened around the steering wheel and he sped up, "He probably got caught up in work. Being an officer is hard work, I'm not surprised he hasn't responded." (Y/n) shook her head at him, turning her head to look him.

"Erwin isn't like that. He isn't someone who likes people worrying about him, besides that he said the mission would only take a few hours." She stated while Levi watched the road indifferently. The city was in chaos, fires every few blocks and zombies were in every corner.

(Y/n) stared at the passing infected people, flinching when Levi hit one with the side mirror. She seen a few normal people but they were quickly taken down by the monsters and their screams brought more. "This is sick, how could this have happened?" She asked when she couldn't take anymore of the gory scenery around her.

"I don't know, nor do I want to." Levi uttered before turning a corner to get out of the flood of monsters. "The Police should have some answers to what the fuck is going on...I hope." He sighed and glared at one of the things when they drove by it.

(Y/n) could see the police department up ahead, a flicker of relief went through her body but it was over taken by dread when she seen what waited for them. She too hoped they'd have some answers as to what was happening. Levi stopped the cruiser a few feet away from the building, watching as a few zombies stumbled by.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" He motioned to the handgun in her lap, (Y/n) looking down at it before nodding her head. Levi rubbed his wrists then carefully opened the door and got out. His hand pulled out his handgun from his belt, nodding his head for her to follow.

(Y/n) quietly exited the police cruiser and walked around the vehicle to meet him on the other side. "Make as little sound as you can," Levi ordered making her glance down at her weapon then back to him. He rolled his eyes while grabbing the knife that was on his belt, "Use this, but only if you need to. We can get through them if we're quiet."

She took it from him with surprised look, "Thanks." Levi looked at her for a moment then turned back to the dozen infected walking through the street. "Just survive this, who knows, we might be the only ones left." He muttered and took a tentative step forward towards them.

(Y/n) followed behind him with eyes fearfully glancing at the zombies that hadn't seen them yet. Levi brushed past one and sighed in relief when he made it to the gate that closed them off from the station.

His hand grabbed the metal gate and pushed, glaring as it moved but didn't open. "Fuck. The gate's locked, see any other way to get in?" Levi asked the woman behind him who searched the area for anything.

"No." (Y/n) huffed then looked at the gate, her gaze trailing along cement walls that were a foot or two taller than her. Levi has long since turned around to see the rest of the area and seen her looking around thoughtfully.

"What? Actually thought of someway to get inside?" He questioned, his face still emotionless since they had left the gas station. (Y/n) walked away to the cement wall part of the gate and jumped to see how much taller she would need to be to reach it.

Levi scoffed at her ridiculous display, "This isn't the time to be looking like an idiot." (Y/n) stopped and rose a brow at his words. She stepped back from the wall, her eyes flickering over to the black haired police officer.

"Do you think you could give me a boost over that?" (Y/n) asked making him smirk at her. Levi jogged over to the place she instructed him to go to, bending his knees and cupping his hands. (Y/n) took a deep breath in, sliding her borrowed knife in the gun holster around her waist.

She ran forward towards Levi and pushed her boot down on his hands, with his extra strength she was sent through the air and onto the cement wall. (Y/n) braved herself on it then looked over the edge at the man on the other side.

"I'll find a way to help. Just find a place to hide out." She stated before jumping down into the small garden that was inside the S.P.D. (Y/n) could hear Levi call after her, her heart dropping when he suddenly went silent. She knew he was strong, despite being found in the back room of a gas station, and he could make the right decisions.

(Y/n) ran to the front doors of the police department and smiled when they weren't locked. She pushed them open with a banshee like screech coming from them, wincing at the sound. It was quiet, no sound reaching her ears besides her footfalls on the marble floor.

She remembered them from when Erwin brought her here with her family. (Y/n) was around 17-18 when they visited him for the first time in Shiganshina City, she couldn't have cared less about the place itself except for the fact that her brother lived in it.

(Y/n) thought the floor looked pretty cool with the giant police badge that had 'Shiganshina City Police Department' right in front of the secretary's desk. The white and gold tiles were the only thing she actually remembered from the station, Erwin wasn't able to give them a full tour around it since it was a police department.

It was the first thing she had seen besides the giant chandelier above the statue in the middle of the room. S.P.D looked more like a castle than a police department when you first see the entrance.

It hadn't changed in the past four years, the same things in the same places. (Y/n) walked through the foyer of Shiganshina City Police Department and halted when she heard movement by the statue.

"Fucking monsters. Today of all days to happen too." A male's voice cursed hoarsely as something slid across the floor. (Y/n) slowly made her way up the stairs towards the noise, her sweaty hand pulling her body up the steps.

She peaked around the corner and her eyes widened when she was met with the sight of an injured officer. His gaze settled on her, his hand immediately flying to his gun that was beside him.

(Y/n) put her hands out in front of her before he could shoot her, "I'm not one of them! Don't shoot!" She informed making him narrow his eyes and look her over for any bite marks or injuries. The black haired man lowered his weapon when he seen she was telling the truth, releasing the tension from his shoulders and laying back against the base of the statue.

"Jesus, finally someone who isn't infected. Those things have been roaming around for god knows how long." He uttered and (Y/n) put her hands back down to her sides. She walked towards him cautiously in case he were to draw on her again.

(Y/n) knelt down beside him with a concerned face, "What happened?" She asked and the officer scoffed at the question. He had been asking himself that since it happened and he still couldn't believe what went wrong.

"Those bastards wiped out the whole force. And to think, today was the first day for one of our rookies." The man shook his head then hissed when he pressed on his wound. (Y/n) reached out for his bloody hand, glancing up at him to see he was looking at her.

She pulled his hand away from the wound slowly, some of his skin sticking to his hand from it being there for so long. His skin looked to have been eaten by something, a chunk of it missing and exposing his muscles and tissue.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick." (Y/n) mumbled while covering her mouth with her clean hand. She could feel the bile making its way up her throat, releasing the man's hand and turning to the railing behind her. The black haired man winced at the sound of her vomiting and tried to block out the noise.

(Y/n) dry-heaved a few times then wiped her mouth to get rid of the residue left behind. "Ugh," She groaned when she noticed she used the wrong hand, blood now on her chin. "Disgusting."

She turned back to the man after cleaning her face off with her shirt. He had stood up and was now leaning against the base of the statue, his hand back on his wound.

"You remind me of my nephew. Little bastard, he complained about everything that was dirty." He said while (Y/n) smiled, she didn't know how to tell him that she had to leave.

His blinking had slowed considerably since she had turned around, (Y/n) making note that it was most likely from the blood loss. "Hey, sir, what's your name? I'm (Y/n) (L/n)." She asked to keep him awake, stepping closer in case he fell.

"K-Kenny Ackerman. You should get going," Kenny mumbled incoherently as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Take this. I'm sure you can make some use of it." He handed her the small notepad before falling to the ground. A groan left him from the sudden movement, (Y/n) gulping nervously at what was next.

His eyes fell shut after what felt like a lifetime and (Y/n) crouched down beside him once again. Her hand gripped the knife Levi had given her earlier, pulling it from her belt and raising it up. Before she could push it through Kenny's head, his hand grabbed the handle her hand was covering.

He chuckled breathlessly, "I'm not dead yet, kid." (Y/n) faltered and fell on her ass from shock. She had thought he was dead but his smirk prove her wrong. Kenny released the knife and she slid it back into its place then stood back up.

"I'll be back, I just have to help my friend outside." She muttered before walking away to find somewhere that she could start her search. (Y/n) seen a map on the wall that showed her the exits, a smile coming to her face when one was nearby.

She turned back to Kenny, wanting to ask one more thing. "Do you have a key for the gates?" She asked and the black haired man patted his pockets only to shake his head.

"They're probably in the back where the guns and things are." He stated making her nod in thanks then head over to the metal garage-like door that was open a bit at the bottom.

(Y/n) tried to pull it up, her hands pulling at the handle to get it to open the rest of the way. It was stuck on something that she shouldn't see but nothing a little force couldn't do. With one last tug, she gave up on opening it and back away.

She looked under the door to see if anything was waiting for her, finding no feet or body on the other side. "Guess I'm crawling under." (Y/n) mumbled to herself then proceeded to lay on her stomach and army crawl under the door.

It was dark, she couldn't see the farthest end of the hall and she could tell it was going to be hard to find the key. (Y/n) took her gun from its holster and raised it in front of her, her eyes looking around the area she was in.

She could hear their groans and shuffling from where she was by the door. The only thing that kept them from reaching her was a light blue wall that she hid behind.

(Y/n) had to get that key, Levi was waiting for her, and with the notepad Lieutenant Kenny Ackerman has given they may be able to find the answers.


	3. Splatter

What was happening in Shiganshina hadn't fully set in yet, zombies walking around the city didn't seem real. Levi sighed in annoyance when he heard (Y/n)'s footsteps running away from the cement wall he had just boosted her over.

He was left alone again, with a dozen zombies around him nonetheless. He turned back to the small crowd of infected beings and rolled his eyes. "Disgusting, rotting pieces of shit." Levi hissed before one of them craned its head to him.

The thing growled at him and limped towards him, a few more noticing it's advances and following. Levi glared at them then begrudgingly sprinted down the street to get away from the rotting pieces of flesh. He pulled his gun out of its holster on his waist, shooting at any that peaked around the corner.

He had, unfortunately, given his only silent weapon to the mystery woman from the gas station. He was left with his gun and a pocket knife that wouldn't help him in the slightest. Levi wasn't able to make it inside the police department so he didn't have any other weapons on him.

"Hey!" A quiet voice called from his left, making him stop before he could run by. "Get in here before they see you!" Levi looked around for the voice until his eyes landed on a gun shop. A balding man stuck his head out of the glass door, waving him inside urgently.

Levi narrowed his eyes in suspicion but when a growl came from behind him, he ran into the store as fast as he could. He moved through the planks nailed to the door, a wave of relief going through his body when he seen the weapons lining the walls. It was a surprise people hadn't stocked up on knives and guns when they first heard about the outbreak.

"I'm glad someone was still out there, a police officer nonetheless." The man commented as he walked back to stand behind the display counter. He held a shotgun tightly in his hands, shaking from either fear or something else.

Levi nodded back silently while looking over the various knives on the wall in front of him. He grabbed one that was similar to his last knife, examining it then sliding it into the sheath on his belt. "You can take whatever you want. I doubt this place'll be open after this mess." The man informed before hissing in pain and grabbing the back of his shoulder.

The black haired rookie looked over immediately when he heard the noise, watching as the gun shop owner pulled his hand away with blood covering it. Levi reached for his gun out of instinct but pulled away slightly when he seen the look of fear and pain on the man's face.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Levi asked, finally feeling the dried up blood on his face that mixed with his sweat. The guy pointed behind him and Levi walked past him into the small staff bathroom in the back.

It was nothing special, the walls were painted white and had blood splatters from the dead body sitting on the closed toilet. Levi shook his head at the rotting smell that hit him, shoving down the incessant urge to vomit. He stalked forward and grabbed the shoulders of the unrecognizable carcass. Levi tugged harshly on the body, getting thrown back and grunting when the arms were ripped off.

"Fuck! Stupid walking disease." He cursed at the dead zombie before pushing himself up from the ground. Levi threw the arms away from him, wiping his nasty hands on his pants then sticking his middle finger up at the body.

He gave up on trying to move it, not wanting to humiliate himself any more. Levi stood in front of the sink an angry expression on his bloody and sweaty face. This was probably the grossest he's ever felt in his life, the dried infected blood constantly flaked off and the sweat only fueled the uncomfortable feeling.

Levi turned the taps on for the water, sighing in relief when water actually came out of them. He didn't trust the look of it but still cupped the liquid in his hands and rubbed his face clean. The water quickly turned a copper color when the blood touched it, specks of the dried bodily fluid mingling with it.

"What I wouldn't give to have a shower." Levi mumbled to himself when he felt a drop of sweat run down his spine. The police uniform wasn't helping him in his quest to become cleaner, the bulletproof vest trapped any sort of warmth against him and the shirt he wore underneath did nothing to absorb the sweat.

He dried his hand with a paper towel then left the bathroom. Levi found the man from before sweating profusely as he leaned against the counter. His grunts of pain made Levi look at the wound on the shoulder he was grabbing earlier. Three deep scratches tore through his tan skin and soaked his green button-up shirt with blood.

"Why didn't you say you were infected?" Levi questioned while walking out from behind him. The man flinched at the tone of his voice, covering the wounds even though he had seen them.

Levi waited for him to answer, an impatient look on his face. "I didn't know, I was just trying to protect my family!" He cried as he let his hand fall back down to his side. He put the gun down on the counter and turned to the police officer beside him.

"I know what happens to people that get bit. I don't want to turn and be one of those fuckers out there, please," The man begged while reaching for Levi's hand that held his handgun, pulling it up to his head. "Do it. Kill me before I get the chance to turn."

Levi stared at the store owner with a blank face, his grip tightening on his weapon. The pleading look he had made Levi want to slap him, he was giving up so easily when he could continue fighting. He was asking an officer to kill an innocent man and—!

Before Levi could pull away from him, the man had pulled the trigger on his gun and shot himself. Levi's face twitched as he felt the blood splatter drip and run down his face like water from a leaky faucet. The man's dead body flopped to ground limply and blood pooled around him from the hole in his forehead.

"What?" He asked himself, not knowing what just happened. Levi didn't pull the trigger and he didn't even feel the man touch his fingers. His hand was still raised in the air, aiming at nothing now that the man had fell to the ground. Levi let out a shaky breath before he holstered his gun once again, running a hand over his face to get rid of the blood.

Levi turned his body away from the man on the ground and instead looked at the weapons covering the walls. He might as well grab some things for his journey back to the police department.

-

(Y/n) silently creeped through the halls of Shiganshina City Police Department, her gun pointed in front of her. They were getting closer to her and the noises they made were getting frightening. They sounded as if they were starving, growling and shuffling violently through the station.

She turned a corner and made it to a door, opening it to find it was the weapons storage. (Y/n) locked the door behind her and stood in front of the lock system that opened the lockers. She pushed all of them, not caring about the noise they made when she'd be more than ready to take on whatever tried to get her.

(Y/n) went through each locker that opened and took whatever she could from them. She found a better weapons holster and quickly switched hers out for it, sheathing her knife properly this time. She found a few other things and stuffed them wherever she could on her body.

The zombies growled outside before pushing open the door and entering. They laid eyes on her immediately and headed towards her with outstretched arms. (Y/n) aimed her gun at their heads and fired until all of them were dead and on the ground.

She slipped out of the room before more could gather and trap her in, heading to the next place that might have the exit key. (Y/n) used her arm to push open the slightly ajar door to the next place. It was silent inside, making her suspicious of what could be in there.

"Oh," She muttered when she seen the decorations strung up everywhere. "That's nice." (Y/n) smiled as she walked further into the room that held the desks of a few officers. It looked like they were celebrating the first day of one of the rookies, (Y/n) being reminded of the officer she met at the police station.

He hadn't told her his name yet, except that it was his first day as police officer. (Y/n) stepped over to one of the desks and picked up a white card that had a name on it. 'Levi Ackerman' was written on the front and when she opened it she found that they were giving him a puzzle to solve.

(Y/n) found it sweet that they cared about someone they hadn't even met yet. Erwin told her about how everyone there was stiff but she always knew he was lying. She placed the card back down and walked away, not before looking through the desks to find the key.

She stopped at one last door that was in the hall, this one being locked unlike every other door. (Y/n) stepped back before throwing her foot forward and kicking it open, the door hitting the wall with a loud 'bang!'. Nobody was inside and by the look of everything in the office, she could tell it was the Chiefs.

(Y/n) found a desk sign that had his name on it, 'Nile Dok' engraved on the brass name plate. She remembered seeing him a few times when Erwin visited, he had been in the police academy with her brother and went with him to Shiganshina City.

She was surprised to see he had become chief before Erwin did, but then she remembered that her brother was in another group. (Y/n) believed that the blonde had made it out of the city before everything started. It's been two months since he went to the mountains and he must have heard about the virus. He was the smartest person in their family, he's smart enough to know when to leave.

(Y/n) emptied the desk drawers onto the top of the desk, sifting through everything that was piled in front of her. She dropped everything unimportant into one of the empty drawers, thoroughly examining everything she picked up. (Y/n) was down to the last few things that were emptied out of the desk and lifted a keycard up to her face.

"Perfect." She grinned then shoved it in her back pocket, putting everything back in the drawers. (Y/n) took notice of the papers littering Chief Dok's desk and moved the things on top of them. She pushed away the normal police paperwork, grabbing two that were very different than the rest.

The first one was about Erwin Smith's suspension after the shutting down of his team. It spoke about him and his team linking a pharmaceutical company called ‘Umbrella’ to the murders they investigated in the mountains and trying to expose them for what they did. Erwin was headed to Europe to investigate the lab they had there, hoping to get more information on them. (Y/n) didn’t believe it, Erwin was going to get himself killed with his digging.

The second was from the mysterious enigma that was Umbrella, bribing the chief to keep quiet about the lab they had on the edge of Shiganshina City. Erwin didn’t need to head over to Europe to prove that Umbrella was corrupt, he just needed to get through to his friend.

S.P.D was as corrupt as Umbrella was. They were taking bribes to hide something so illegal that the government wouldn’t know what to do.

(Y/n) dropped the papers back onto the desk and left the room, ready to open the gates and help Levi.

____


	4. Creepy-Crawlies

(Y/n)'s blood pumped in her ears as she sprinted down the halls of Shiganshina Police Department, her legs burning from the amount she was running. Behind her was a skinless creature crawling on all fours after her with it's brain exposed for her to see.

She had tried to explore the rest of the place for anything useful, you know, like someone does when they're in a zombie outbreak. She walked into a room and ended up finding two of those creatures clacking around with their long ass nails. (Y/n) didn't expect them to launch themselves off the ceiling at her when she made a sudden noise.

(Y/n) was forced into a corner when she reached the jammed gate that led to the foyer of the police department. She watched as it slowly walked closer to her, its long tongue darting out with saliva dripping from its mouth. She stood on the tips of her toes in hopes of getting further away while the licker's tongue hit the tip of her black boots.

It snarled and swiped a claw at her, almost slicing her open if she hadn't jumped out of the way. (Y/n) grabbed one of the guns she nabbed from the weapon lockers in the armory and pointed the barrel at the skinless monster. The loud gunshot made her ears ring as it screeched and flipped on its back like a dead fish.

She breathed heavy from the fast running she just did, setting the shotgun down beside her and laying back on the linoleum floor. Sweat was pouring down her skin from both fear and the physical exercise.

"I'm getting a gym membership after this." (Y/n) panted while wiping the clear and salty liquid covering her (s/c) forehead. She didn't think so many zombies would be inside but Lieutenant Ackerman was right about them taking out the whole force.

She wondered if Levi had made it somewhere safe or found somebody that wasn't infected. He certainly hadn't made it inside the station or else she would've known since she probably had just ran a lap around it.

(Y/n) grabbed her newly acquired gun then pushed herself out of the dark halls and into the foyer of S.P.D., standing up and backing away from the jammed gate that caused her more problems than actually helping her. She slid under it on her back and turned around, gasping in fright when she was met with the sight of an infected Lieutenant Kenny Ackerman.

He growled at her with bloody eyes, his hand now reaching out towards her in a desperate attempt to grab her. (Y/n) grabbed the knife on her weapons belt and brought it up to his head with shaky hands. She found herself struggling to kill the man she was talking to only moments ago.

Kenny grabbed her by the shoulders and attempted to bite her neck, (Y/n)'s hand grabbing his jaw to keep him away. "I'm sorry." She apologized quietly before shoving her blade through his forehead and killing him again. All movement in his body stopped as he died and fell to his knees, his lifeless eyes staring in front of him.

(Y/n) stepped back as he fell forward, flopping on the ground with a 'smack!'. She used her jacket sleeve to clean off any blood that might've splattered onto her face before walking away to unlock the front gate and let Levi in.

-

Levi dusted off any dirt that might have gotten on his bloody uniform, a sigh leaving him when he seen how ruined it was. He only just got it a few days ago and it was already stained with blood before he got the chance to do any real police work. He could've if he wasn't a day late in getting to the city.

He made sure he had everything he needed before picking up the large duffel bag beside him and leaving the gun shop. The flaming streets of Shiganshina City hadn't changed much in the last forty-five minutes, zombies still roamed and dead bodies laid in every crevice of the place. The only thing different was the rain falling from the dark sky and failing to put out the fires.

"What a mess." Levi commented when he passed a torn apart carcass, organs ripped out of the torso and skin having chunks taken from it. His grip tightened on the strap of his weapon filled bag as he continued walking past the horrifying display.

He didn't understand how anybody let it get this bad, Shiganshina City wasn't very big in comparison to other cities around it. He couldn't help but assume something or someone was paying to keep it hidden. It was only obvious, especially since it was common where he was from.

Levi turned to go down the next block and stopped at the street in front of the S.P.D. His gaze locked into the giant metal gates that withheld him from the gas station woman, some of the zombies from before clearing out from the lack of prey.

He could see himself becoming a police officer at the castle-esque building. How he would work harder than the rest to become a loyal and respectable captain to the lower ranked officers. Levi didn't think he would ever become a police officer, not with how he was raised and the things he had done.

His criminal record was long but somehow they seen something in him and worked him harder to pass the academy. Now, here he was at his new job in a city filled to the brim with zombies and other creature lurking in the shadows of the night.

Levi's foot splashed in a muddy puddle caused by the rain, his boot getting covered in mud as he diligently made his way over to the police department. His hand wrapped around the slippery bars of the gate as he looked around for the (h/c) haired woman.

"Don't tell me she's dead already." Levi muttered to himself, getting drowned out by the rain pouring down on him. His black hair stuck to his pale forehead while water splashed against his pant legs.

(Y/n) stood in front of him with a fake offended look on her face, "You didn't believe in me? I'm hurt." She grinned and Levi rolled his eyes then shook the gate.

"No, with the way you left me so quickly earlier I thought you might've wanted to get yourself killed." He remarked while (Y/n) brushed back her soaking wet hair. "Now open the goddamn door, I'd rather die from slipping as I get in here than those bastards."

(Y/n) looked away guiltily, her hands pulling out the keycard from her jeans. "Listen, I can't open this gate with the keycard. It opens the side gate which isn't very far." She informed and Levi sighed in annoyance at the inconvenience.

"Great. Just what I needed." He huffed before pulling the bag of weapons off his shoulder. Levi passed it through the metal bars of the gate, (Y/n) grabbing it then questioning why it was so heavy.

Levi stepped away from the gate, his gaze staying on (Y/n) for a moment, "Guns. I found a gun shop that was, surprisingly, still full of weapons." He left out the part where he indirectly killed an innocent man, she didn't need to find a reason to not trust him.

(Y/n) nodded and slung the bag around her like a messenger bag, "Alright. I'll meet you on the other side." She waved before running off to help the rookie into the police department. Levi watched her leave with a hard look, being left alone again with the rotting hunks of flesh on the outside.

He followed the cement wall keeping him from getting inside the S.P.D., finding the other gate rather easily. Levi stood at the chain link fence with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, whether that was from hunger or genuine wariness. He looked at the area inside and tensed when his eyes landed on the helicopter sticking out of the building.

The fire was still burning, inside and outside of the building making him concerned on how it hadn't caught the rest of the place on fire yet. The door opened as (Y/n) walked out while holstering her gun, a bit of blood on her jacket but it quickly got swept away by the rain.

"Sorry, I almost got lost for a minute there." She stated before she seen the end of the helicopter, her lips parted still as she had cut herself off. Neither of them knew where it had come from but they got a bad feeling about it.

(Y/n) stepped down the stairs and stopped in front of the gate with the keycard out to open it. She swiped it through the electric lock then backed up as Levi pushed it open and shut it faster than she could blink.

"I would say I could hug right now but I'd rather not with the way you look." He commented making her send him a glare. Just as she was thinking he might've been a small bit attractive. They escaped the downpour by entering the large police department, their soaking wet clothes sticking to them uncomfortably.

(Y/n) led him to the entrance of S.P.D. where she showed him the statue. His ivory face had a hint of intrigue on it, his fingers touching the three circle indents that were supposed to have something in them.

"Do you have any idea on how to open it?" She asked and Levi's head turned to look at her over his shoulder. He dropped his hand back to his side before turning to talk to her.

"We clearly have to find the things to open it. Did you see anything when you ransacked the place?" He questioned as he leaned against the statue's base. (Y/n) thought back to what she could've seen when she was running away from the skinless creatures earlier.

She was reminded of the small notebook in her pocket and pulled it out, handing it to the black haired rookie in front of her. "I think this could have something in it." (Y/n) commented as Levi took it from her hand and flipped it open.

His eyebrows pulled together at the drawings inside, "Who gave you this?" Three statues were drawn on the papers, passcodes of some sorts drawn beneath them. Lion, Unicorn and Maiden, the three statues that held some importance to the officer that owned the notebook.

"A lieutenant named Kenny Ackerman, I think his name was? I...had to kill him." (Y/n) answered and Levi tensed at the familiar name of his uncle. The last time he seen the man he was before he even joined the academy, he disappeared suddenly after reaching him the ways of a criminal.

Of course, Levi didn't forget them but instead used the training to get further in the police academy. "Was he related to you? You both have the same last name so I can only assume." (Y/n) asked and Levi tilted his head slightly when he heard her. "How do you know we have the same last name?"

She let a small smile appear on her face as she glanced at the body of Kenny Ackerman, "They were having a welcome party for you. They had a card with your name on it. Levi, right?" He nodded in confirmation then slid the notebook into his front pocket.

"I'll look on this side of the department, you can look over there." Levi ordered before he walked over to the secretary desk, sifting through the drawers for something. (Y/n) leaned over the railing and watching him dig around, raising a brow when he pulled out two walkie-talkies.

Levi handed one to her, clipping his own onto his belt, “Tell me when you find a statue so I can give you the code. I’ll see you when we get what we need.” He informed then head over to the the jammed gate that (Y/n) had went through when she first got there.

He effortlessly slid under it and jumped when he seen the skinless monster (Y/n) had killed. “This shit just gets weirder.” Levi muttered as he stepped around it, paying close attention to not accidentally touch it.

(Y/n) went the other way and opened the gate that wasn’t jammed, walking through the entrance and into the dark halls. She pulled out the flashlight she had grabbed from the armory, clicking it on to see where she was going.

She was hoping she’d avoid running into those weird crawling things, their long tongues and claws freaked her out more than the zombies swarming the city.

____


	5. Eren Yeager

(Y/n) and Levi had each found a statue, both looking for the final one in the labyrinth that was the S.P.D. Levi's black hand-held radio crackled to life, (Y/n)'s voice coming through after a moment.

"I found the keycard to the parking lot, should I check it out?" She asked making him grab the radio from his belt with a sigh. He lifted it up to be in front of his mouth, one hand holding the walkie-talkie as the other held his gun.

Levi pressed the button on the side before talking, "I doubt the last statue would be down there but it's worth a shot." He said then lifted his thumb up so she could talk.

"Yeah, it'd be a strange place but the S.P.D. is already pretty weird." (Y/n) remarked making Levi smirk in amusement, glad she wasn't there to see his sudden show of emotion. "They're being bribed to keep some things secret. I'll tell you about it when we meet up."

"I'll hold you to it...and be careful down there. Who knows what'll be waiting for your sorry ass." He warned and (Y/n)'s quiet laugh came through the slightly outdated hand-held radio.

It was quiet for a second, worrying the black haired police officer for a moment, "Did you die, brat?" He questioned and snort came from the other end.

"Brat? My name's (Y/n) but I guess I can live with Brat for the rest of time." (Y/n) laughed while Levi rolled his eyes at the girl, even though she couldn't see. He heard the swipe of the keycard before a ding and assumed she had made it to the elevator.

Levi was surprised to find that there was barely any zombies left inside the building. He thought he'd find a few dozen but (Y/n) had really cleared the place out before he got there.

(Y/n) had her gun raised up in front of her, her flashlight lighting up what the dying lights hadn't. Cars were still parked in the underground parking lot, a variety of them having blood or other stuff on them. She'd assumed people had tried to escaped the madness but were killed while trying.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she came across a body in the middle of the parking lot. It's had been ripped apart by what could only be described as a wild animal, bite marks littering it and chunks of meat ripped out of it.

(Y/n) turned away from to avoid staring at it any longer, the stench alone making her want to throw up anything that was left in her empty stomach. She pulled her radio from her belt and pressed the button on the side, "You're lucky you aren't here. There's some rancid shit down here and I'm pretty sure something's with me."

Levi took a second to answer, the radio having some static before his voice came through. "That's what you get for leaving the only alive person you're with on the other side of a cement wall." He criticized and (Y/n) scoffed into the stale air.

Soft footsteps ran behind her, being too quiet for her to hear immediately. "You know what, Ackerman...?" (Y/n) trailed off once she heard them, leaving the black haired man to wonder. She turned to where the noise came from and her eyes widened when she seen what was waiting for her.

Her (e/c) eyes connected with frightened turquoise ones, innocence and pure fear was what she could see in them. The tanned skin of the boy in front of her paled when he noticed she had seen him.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?" (Y/n) asked softly, the little boy whimpering before stepping back to try and blend in with the wall behind him. (Y/n) tucked her handgun back into its holster, raising her hands up to show she didn't mean any harm.

The brunet boy seemed to hesitate before he took a small step towards her. "My name's (Y/n) (L/n), what's yours?" She smiled at him and reached her hand out for him to grab. He wore nothing but a white T-shirt and navy blue shorts, weird considering it was getting cold in Shiganshina City.

"E—!" The boy gasped when (Y/n) was tackled by a black and brown Doberman police dog. She laid on her back with the rabid canine snapping it's jaws dangerously close to her face. The oddly dressed little boy was quick to run away from the scene before it could see him.

(Y/n) struggled to reach for her gun, the dog had trapped her in and her fingertips just barely grazed the metal of it. She opted for her knife and lifted herself up to grab the handle of the weapon. She unsheathed it without accidentally cutting herself, sinking her knife into the infected animal's head.

It didn't make a sound as it fell to the ground, dead. (Y/n) stared at the flickering light above her with a tearful face, pulling her arm out from under the dead dog and laying her bloody limb on her chest. With her other arm, she grabbed the walkie-talkie that was hanging on her belt.

Her thumb pressed the button with barely enough strength, "I just seen a kid and killed a dog." She recounted to the man on the other end. (Y/n) sat up and slid her knife back into its sheath on her lower back.

"Excuse me?" His baffled response was as she pushed herself up from the concrete ground. (Y/n) couldn't find the little boy anywhere that she could see, guessing that he had ran away when he seen the dog attack her. "A dog?"

"Yes, a dog. A zombie dog to be specific." She explained to the puzzled police officer. (Y/n) walked over to where she last seen the boy, bending down to see what he had dropped. Her hand grabbed the black rope that the key was hooked on, gently pulling it up to her eye level.

The gold key shined in the dim light and she could see her reflection in its metal. A line just below the handle of it made her curious, her fingers twisting it and taking the top off of whatever it was. Inside the stem of it was a small vial of a strange cerulean blue liquid, (Y/n) narrowing her eyes at it.

"What the hell...?" She mumbled while lightly shaking the key and watching the liquid sloshing around in the tube. Her first question was where the kid had went, did he not know what was happening inside the walls and out in the city?

The second one was, why did he have a necklace with something suspicious hidden inside it? Was it normal nowadays to have things inside your keys? (Y/n) stood up and pocketed the key necklace after she closed it up again. She wasn't going to find anything else down there besides a few dead bodies and dogs roaming around.

"If you're out there, it's safe to come out!" She called into the flickering parking garage. (Y/n) got a few groans from incapacitated zombies but almost silent whimpers came from near the elevator. "The monsters aren't going to hurt you when I'm around."

She slowly approached the elevator, the little boy waiting for it with tears running down his face. His beautiful turquoise eyes were closed, too terrified to open them and see someone dead on the ground. The boy heard her footsteps behind him and turned around to see her a few feet away.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want to get you somewhere safe." (Y/n) stated as the brunet boy's back hit the elevator doors. She shrugged off her brown jacket and held it out to him, the boy looking at it before stepping over to her and grabbing it.

She smiled reassuringly then helped him slide it onto his shoulders, the jacket engulfing him from how short he was compared to her. The brunet hesitantly smiled back at her and reached his hand up to grab hers.

"I have a police friend upstairs, it was his first day but nothing seems to be going right today." (Y/n) sighed while the boy froze at the sound of police. He had just gotten away from the bad man, he didn't want to go back to that god awful place.

(Y/n) felt him squeeze her hand and she knelt down to his level, "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly as the boy's lips trembled, tears filling his eyes again.

"I'm not going back to that place, it's scary!" He shook his head and (Y/n)'s eyebrows furrowed at his words. She didn't know what the kid was talking about, it couldn't be the department since you needed a keycard to get back up there.

She heard the elevator ding and stood back up, gently tugging the little boy into the elevator. "You won't go back there, I won't let you." (Y/n) reassured as she pressed the button for ground level. He looked up at her with his big turquoise eyes, only a hint of fear in them now that they got out of the parking garage.

"Do you promise?" He questioned, (Y/n) glancing down at him at his low voice. She was quiet for a moment before she nodded, "Yeah, I promise."

He smiled at her through his dried tears, wiping them away to get rid of the annoying feeling. "What's your name? You were cut off earlier so I didn't catch it." (Y/n) asked and the boy brightened at the attention being on him.

"Eren Yeager!” He introduced while sticking his hand out for her to shake. She laughed at his charming introduction, grabbing his hand and shaking it. “Nice to meet yo—!”

Her radio crackled loudly and scared Eren and her, their bodies jumping as Levi's heavy breathing came through. "Have that goddamn medallion ready, we're getting out of this batshit crazy police department." He sounded like he had just ran a mile with the way he panted into the speaker. In the background, (Y/n) could hear heavy boots and swishing of a coat, making her wonder what was happening.

"Levi? What's going on? Are you okay?" She questioned with a rushed tone, straightening up and running out of the elevator with Eren to head back to the foyer. (Y/n) didn't get any response to her feverish questions and in the back of her mind, she didn't think she wanted to.

They turned down multiple hallways that seemed to go on forever, all looking the same until they both reached the open doorway she had came through. "Levi!" (Y/n) called, the black haired man being nowhere in sight as she ran up the steps to the statue. Eren lifted the jacket up to get up the stairs, grabbing (Y/n)’s hand in fear and confusion.

She put in her medallion she had received earlier, placing it on the far right side of the three spots. The floor started to shake as the loud thumps she heard got closer to where she was waiting. Looking to where Levi had went, (Y/n) watched with Eren as he flawlessly slid under the metal barrier and stood back just as quick.

He sprinted over to them and placed the two he had in the correct places. Levi struggled to grab the notebook out of his pants pocket, ripping it out and flipping through it to find the passcode.

"Levi, what the hell is happening?" (Y/n) asked again as he switched the small drawings on the lock. Levi sent her a look that told her she didn't want to know, slowing down as he made it to the last one.

The loud stomps had made it to where the rookie had come from, (Y/n) gulping loudly as the door was ripped off and the perpetrator was revealed. Eren whimpered loudly and hid behind her arm, his heart beating wildly at the sight of the terrifying creature.

His gray skin was the only thing that contrasted against his black trench coat and fedora, his dead charcoal eyes staring straight at them. Levi smirked as the lock clicked and an entrance way opened up.

The tyrant began to walk towards them and Levi was quick to push (Y/n) and Eren down the stairs to where it was safe. He followed behind them, wondering when they had picked a child up and why he wasn’t dressed for the weather.

“Who is that?” Levi asked once they made it to the hidden room, putting his gun away when he seen it scared Eren. The boy hid behind (Y/n) with his face hidden in her shirt, the rookie scaring him. He only had one experience with a police officer and it hadn’t went well.

(Y/n) placed her hand on Eren’s back and stepped to the side so Levi could see him. “This is Eren Yeager, the kid I was talking about.” She smiled at the shy and afraid brunet, Levi narrowing his eyes at him.

“And you’re sure he isn’t infected?” He questioned as he leaned against the desk the room had. (Y/n)’s gaze flickered down to Eren, the little boy meeting her eyes and shaking his head.

“No, he isn’t.” She confirmed and Levi scoffed at the amount of trust she had in the boy. (Y/n) sat down on the shiny wooden floor and against one of the many bookshelves. Eren followed and plopped down next to her, crossing his legs while pulling the jacket closer to him.

Levi watched them whisper to each other, the door leading down closing and locking them in. He wasn’t very worried about it since there was an elevator in the room, they had somewhere to go if the needed it. (Y/n) said something to Eren that made him pout, his face having a child-like emotion instead of a look of terror.

The boy suddenly yawned as his eyes drooped from exhaustion, (Y/n) noticing and shifting her legs to be stretched out. “You can sleep, Eren. We’ll be here when you wake up.” She stated and the brunet laid his head on her lap, drifting to sleep.

“You shouldn’t get too attached to him.” Levi broke the silence as he pushed himself off the mahogany desk. (Y/n) paused from brushing Eren’s hair with her hand, looking up at the black haired officer.

“Excuse me?” She rose a brow and Levi walked over to stand beside her before sliding down to sit next to her and the sleeping boy.

He sighed, his body aching from all the running he had done and his head throbbing from all the unrealistic things happening. “That was ignorant. But this place, it’s a nightmare that I feel won’t end.” Levi muttered while rubbing his temples to relieve himself of some pain.

“Don’t say that, Levi,” (Y/n) scolded making him glance at her from the corner of his eye. “We’ll make it out of here alive.” Levi coughed and rested his arm against his propped up leg.

He was quiet, from what (Y/n)’s seen in her very little time of knowing him was normal, until he clenched his fists angrily. “I was a day late getting here. All because I had some stupid shit happening back in my old city.” Levi mumbled making her lean closer to hear him.

“What if I had arrived on time?” He asked and (Y/n) pursed her lips at his negativity. “What if I was a police officer when this happened and I became one of those disease carrying bastards?”

She didn’t know how to respond, his rambling had gotten her thinking. She could’ve came here earlier and not have met Levi at the gas station. Without him, well, she’d probably be dead on the street or somewhere decomposing with no idea of whether Erwin got out or not. No! She can’t start thinking like this, it won’t get them anywhere if they want to escape this hellish reality.

“Levi, stop!” (Y/n) grabbed his shoulders tightly, making sure not to wake the sleeping boy in her lap. “We can’t start thinking like this or we’ll be dead! How will we escape when we’re being torn apart? I’ll never find my brother and you’ll never be a police officer.”

Levi stared into her (e/c) eyes, seeing the inner conflict she was having. His panicking was effecting her and it wasn’t the right time to be having this.

“Just, don’t get mad if the brat gets killed.” He warned but with a glance down at what was probably the last innocent thing in Shiganshina City, he knew that whatever killed him wouldn’t be from inside the city.

(Y/n) nodded before letting her hands slide off his tense shoulders, trying to hide her trembling lips behind a mask of assurance.


	6. The Mutant

Eren awoke to the feeling of something on his head and the urge to use the bathroom. His hands rubbed his dry eyes as he sat up from (Y/n)'s lap, her hand slipping off his head and back onto her thigh. The brunet looked at the two young adults leaning on each other and sleeping peacefully, feeling a little guilty that he had to wake one of them.

"(Y/n)," Eren whispered loudly at the female, shaking her shoulders to wake her up. "Wake up!" Her face twitched as she slowly awoke and found the boy's face close to hers.

(Y/n) flinched before noticing that something was resting on her head, looking up to see that it was Levi sleeping. She turned back to Eren and shifted so that the man would be leaning on her shoulder instead.

"What is it, Eren?" She asked and the boy crossed his legs, (Y/n) seeing the action and nodded her head. "Right. There isn't a bathroom in here but I'm sure it's fine to pee in a corner or something." Eren blushed before hearing her chuckle, running to the other side of the room to relieve himself.

(Y/n) pushed Levi up to lean against the bookcase behind him, turning her body to the black haired man. "Levi, it's time to wake up." She called as he slowly woke up and opened his dull blue eyes. Levi was met with (Y/n)'s smile when he fully awoke, the corners of her lips turning up at the sight of his eyes.

"Good. It didn't take forever for you to wake up." She teased before looking over her shoulder at Eren, who was zipping up his shorts. "We need to get going if we want to know where that elevator goes."

Levi nodded and, with (Y/n)'s help, stood up to leave. Eren came back over to the two with a frightened face, them noticing immediately. "Eren, are you alright?" (Y/n) asked as the boy stopped in front of them and played with his fingers.

"That monster from earlier," Eren began and the two looked at each other, both remembering the gray creature that was hunting Levi down. "Will it come back? It wouldn't just leave us, right?"

Levi scoffed under his breath as (Y/n) stepped on his boot, the man glaring at her when he felt it. "Of course not, why would you think that, Eren?" She questioned and the brunet swallowed when he heard the sound again.

Eren looked over his shoulder at the steps that they walked down, the door was shut and seemed secure enough. "I thought I heard it when I was over there." He pointed to where he had peed and (Y/n) smiled reassuringly at the boy.

Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren, uncrossing his arms, "That thing won't come back, stop being a chi—?!" Levi was cut off by small tremors and he looked over at the door. What used to be a closed metal door was now ripped open and showing the Shiganshina Police Department.

(Y/n) stepped back before glancing over at the elevator, pushing Eren in front of her as she rushed over to it. She pushed the button for it while the door opened fully and waiting on the other side was the gray man.

The elevator arrived and the doors opened, a gruesome sight awaiting behind them. Eren flinched and looked away from the mutilated body, (Y/n) covering his eyes and pulling him inside the bloody elevator.

"Levi!" She called as the rookie stayed in place with his gun raised. Eren hid himself behind the young woman, his foot slipping a little making him look down. He gasped when he was greeted with blood soaking the floor of the elevator and his turquoise eyes locked onto the body behind him. He couldn't look away, it's mangled body and destroyed organs were too terrifying.

Levi waved for her to leave, ducking past the tyrant to head towards the steps, "Go! I'll meet you down there once I lose this fucker!" He ordered before ascending the stairs and heading back into the police department. (Y/n) seen the gray man's head turn to them, her heart beating faster as she slammed her hand down on the button to close the doors.

He stared into her eyes, the woman gulping as he looked away and stalked up the stairs that Levi had went up. "(Y/n), is Levi going to be okay?" Eren asked quietly while grabbing the back of her long sleeve shirt. (Y/n) turned around to crouch down before him, a shaky smile on her face.

"Levi is a police officer, he has enough training to make it through that guy." She reassured and Eren looked like he wanted to say something, but the elevator had dinged to signal their arrival. (Y/n) stood back up and pulled out her gun, aiming it at the closed doors in front of them.

They slowly opened to show their destination, an abandoned laboratory of some sorts. (Y/n)'s eye brows pulled together in confusion, "What the hell is this place?" She mumbled to herself as she took a step out of the lift. Eren looked around the dark place, a sense of familiarity filling him as he took in all the shattered glass.

"I-I think I know this place." He muttered making (Y/n) glance down at him in confusion. Eren stepped closer to the woman as noises came from around them, (Y/n) pushing the boy behind her.

It got closer and she raised her gun up in front of her before her eyes widened at the sight of what came around the corner. The mutated creature wore a ripped lab coat and looked as though it had once been a person, one half of it's body was mostly human but the other...was the grossest thing (Y/n) had seen yet.

A veiny and oversized arm was what took over it's right side and a yellow eyeball moved around feverishly in the center of it. "Don't look at us, please," (Y/n) whispered to herself as she tiptoed away towards a hall on the left of them with Eren. "Don't look at us."

Speaking of the little boy, he stared at the creature with a look of sadness and terror. The thing was someone he used to know but now, it was a totally different being. "(Y/n)," Eren cried quietly and she turned her head to the brunet next to her.

"Eren, are you okay?" (Y/n) asked once she seen the tears in his eyes, assuming that it was the fear of seeing that thing roaming the halls.

The Yeager boy glanced over the shattered glass window pane and caught a glimpse of the mutated creature passing by. "We need to get out of here!" He pleaded and the (h/c) haired woman bit her lip, nodding her head.

"The question is how. With that thing patrolling, the only way out is up." She muttered as Eren peeked out around the corner, finding the coast clear to leave. (Y/n) walked out first then waved to Eren for him to follow her before they silently maneuvered their way through the many halls.

A door had slammed shut, signaling that the monster had left them alone. (Y/n) sighed in relief and pushed herself off of the wall, walking normally through a door way and into a small lab.

Everything had either been taken by scientists or demolished by something, red and blue liquid covering the counters with smashed glass tubes mixed in. (Y/n) stepped over a fallen stool and stood in front of a small desk that had a few papers left on it. Her hand reached out for one and carefully picked it up, tilting it to get rid of the glass that was on it.

It was a bunch of jot notes and research about the viruses they were creating in the lab. She didn't recognize the name of the scientist but (Y/n) did know the name that was on the top of the paper.

"Umbrella." She hissed and, before she could stop herself, ripped the papers she was holding. That same pharmaceutical company that Erwin was investigating was right under his nose the whole time. Creating viruses that could reanimate people that died and mutate them so much that they'd be unable to find their identity out by looking at them.

These people created monsters and viruses only to unleash them on the innocent in Shiganshina City.

(Y/n) shook her head to get rid of her anger, running a hand through her hair and sighing. She could only wonder what Levi was doing or if he had escaped that tyrant.

-

Levi huffed out labored breaths as he sprinted down the dark hallways of S.P.D, the tyrant behind him following at a leisurely pace. It's body language gave him the idea that it wanted to kill him but with the way it was walking, it looked like it was playing with him.

"Son of a bitch." Levi cursed as he stopped at the elevator to the parking garage. He didn't want to go down there, when (Y/n) did she ended up finding a child. But upon looking behind him at the grey man, Levi pressed the button and stepped inside the lift.

Levi smirked at the tyrant as the door closed and he was sent down to the underground parking. His chest heaved from the amount of running he did and his lungs were burning, no amount of police training could help you prepare for that. Levi rubbed the sweat away from his forehead with his sleeve before the doors opened.

He cautiously walked out of the safety that the elevator had, making sure that nothing could sneak up on him. He took notice of the dead and decaying dog laying on the ground with a stab wound in its head.

"She wasn't lying about the dog." Levi noted while examine the body before he turned his attention to the sound of paws hitting the ground. His body turned around to see where it was coming from and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of more infected dogs.

Levi shot at them, missing most of them but another gun firing made him lower his as the canines dropped dead. He was confused as he looked to where the gunshots came from, hearing shuffling of shoes from in the flickering shadows. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of blonde hair before scoffing when a teenager walked out.

"Another? Just how many kids are in this parking garage?" Levi asked himself then shut his mouth when the girl fully stepped out of the shadows. Her tied up blonde hair was the first thing he noticed, not a strand was out of place and it seemed cleaner than anyone else's in the city could've been.

In the girl's hand was a handgun, suspicious for something a teenager would have but not surprising. The blonde's clothes were free of blood and any other bodily fluid that Levi had on his blue uniform and her boots only had a few specks of muddy water.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Levi interrogated with his gun raised, he wasn't taking any chances since the incident at the gun shop. Anybody could be infected and at the end of the day, he wasn't going to be one of them.

The blonde girl raised her hands up in surrender, "My name's Annie Leonhart, I'm trying to find my boss and I got in through the gate." She answered briefly as Levi glanced over her shoulder at the closed exit gate. It wasn't opened and it didn't look like it had been opened, so it was either the wrong gate or this girl was lying.

"Well, you must be some sort of superhuman to make it out of that hell." Levi remarked making Annie glance away suddenly, Levi raising a brow at the reaction.

He shook his head before lowering his gun, "You said you were looking for your boss? Where was he placed when he was arrested?"


	7. Umbrella Corps.

(Y/n) backed away from the desk, her boots crunching the shattered glass on the linoleum floor. She didn't know how long she could take staying in this city, with the zombies roaming and a well known pharmaceutical company secretly creating bioweapons. She pushed up her sleeves before turning around and leaving the small lab to find her younger companion.

"Eren, let's get outta here." (Y/n) said as she looked down to where the boy used to be standing, freezing when he wasn't there. "Eren?" She called quietly then heard the infamous ding of the elevator. (Y/n)'s head snapped to where the sound came from, catching a glimpse of Eren's fear stricken face as the doors shut.

"Eren!" She screamed before sprinting towards the elevator, banging against the doors that closed just as she reached it. "Fuck! Not again, you bullshit city!" (Y/n) cried while the hum of the elevator mocked her agony. She pounded her fist on the small arrow button, it lighting up as she glared at the silver doors.

In the few times she had been to Shiganshina City, (Y/n) had nothing but happiness as she spent her time with her older brother. There was a few bad moments; like the time she nearly shot her Erwin during her training. But now, the city seemed to have a fog of bad luck hanging over it ever since she arrived.

(Y/n) sighed in relief as the lift finally arrived and the doors opened, her legs carrying her into it. She pressed the only button in the thing before it brought her back up to the secret room that resides inside the statue. She ran out of the elevator as soon as the doors started to open, racing down the stairs before a phone ringing echoed throughout the S.P.D's lobby.

She stopped just short of the secretary desk, her body frozen in place as the phone on the desk rang loudly. (Y/n) didn't think there was service in the city since she hadn't heard anything about the outbreak in the news before she came to the city.

The landline was silent after it finished its fit and (Y/n) walked over to it, stepping around the mahogany desk to reach it. She didn't want to believe that her and Levi were dumb enough not to realize that they had phones and didn't use them but in the situation, it seems as though they were.

"Holy shit!" (Y/n) jumped and put a hand on her chest, the phone shrieking to life once again. She took a deep breath in before grabbing the phone from the base and lifting it to her ear. "H—Hello?" She stammered out as static came from the other end.

Breathing was what (Y/n) could hear, whether it be her own or the other person's she didn't know. "Let's not waste any time, I've got the boy." A male's voice spoke and she couldn't help but feel as though it was familiar.

"You have Eren?" (Y/n) asked before shuffling was heard from the other end. She could faintly hear Eren's voice saying something, pushing the phone closer to hear what it was.

"Let me go! (Y/n), please! It's the scary place!" He cried and (Y/n) was brought back to what the little boy was talking about in the elevator when she found him. She remembered that he was scared of her 'police friend' when she mentioned him.

Eren was cut off by the man and (Y/n) snapped out of her thoughts, "Okay. If you found him, could I have him back?" She questioned making the voice chuckle at her, biting her tongue to keep a reply at bay.

"I would like to propose a trade," he answered and (Y/n) remained silent, letting him continue. "That necklace he dropped. I want it, I'll give you back the boy if you give me the key." (Y/n) had forgotten about the necklace she picked up, her hand reaching in her pocket to see it.

Whatever was inside it must be pretty important if this man was so intent on having it.

"Alright, I'll bite. Where are you?"

-

Levi kept an eye on Annie as they walked towards the cells in the S.P.D. The girl didn’t seem to make any move to harm him but she still had a tight grip on her gun.

“How long has it been like this?” Annie asked quietly and Levi turned his head to the blonde, his eyebrows raising. She didn’t look at him, her eyes staying on the wall at the end of the hallway they were in.

He shrugged before answering, “Who knows, I just got here today and found the streets looking like something out of a horror movie.” Annie nodded then glanced over at a door they were about to pass. Levi stopped at it and turned the doorknob, a click coming from it as the door squeaked open.

Three jail cells lined one of the walls and all of them were occupied, only one person still alive inside. Levi held the door open for Annie as she walked in and headed over to the male at the end of the line.

He seemed restless as he stood up from his place against the bars, peeking up at the sight of the two human beings. “Finally, some real people. Did you see those things?” The man asked and Levi nodded his head slightly, going over to the two cells and killing the zombies inside of them.

“Yeah, this place is a nightmare.” Annie responses before looking around the room. She couldn’t find any keys to unlock the doors, she’d have to question him while he’s inside. “Are you the reporter that was trying to expose Umbrella Corp.?”

Levi’s and the man’s head turned to her, both for different reasons. “Uh—I guess? I didn’t get to write the story yet since I got arrested.” He responded as Levi stalked towards the blonde standing in front of the man. He grabbed her arm, tight but not enough to hurt her.

“I thought you said you were looking for your boss?” Levi interrogated and Annie glanced down at his hand on her, a glare coming to her face. She ripped her arm out of his grasp before turning back to the reporter in the cell, her hand reaching out for his shirt.

Annie pulled the man towards her, pressing him against the cell’s bars, “You’re going to tell me everything you know about them.” She ordered making him whimper in pain as his face was being dug into the metal poles.

“Okay, Okay! Just please, don’t hurt me!” The reporter cried before Levi pulled Annie away from him, the man rubbing his face free of pain while Annie slapped the rookie’s hands away.

She didn’t appreciate being interrupted while she was working and Levi didn’t appreciate being lied to. “You said you were looking for your boss. Right now that doesn’t look like your boss, does it, brat?” He uttered making Annie laugh quietly at his obliviousness of the situation.

“You have no idea what is happening, do you?” She tutted and Levi was silent, furthering her explanation. “This wasn’t just some accident Mother Nature caused. Someone, also known as Umbrella Corporation, made a virus that could change people. Not only that, but they made more than just viruses.”

Levi refused to show his real emotions about the matter, his face was blank but on the inside he was panicking harder than when he was running from the tyrant. “More than just viruses?” He questioned after hesitating for a moment and Annie smirked a little.

“Do you know what a B.O.W is?” She asked making Levi shake his head slowly. “Bio Organic Weapon. That gray thing chasing you was one of the many creatures they cooked up in their labs.” He could pinch his nose in exasperation, wondering if (Y/n) knew about this.

Annie waited for Levi to process what she said as she went back over to the reporter’s cell. He flinched when she knelt down in front of him, her lips twitching at the sight. “Tell me.”

“I-I-I don’t know! Everything you said is as far as I’ve gotten!” He stuttered and Levi ran a hand through his hair, a headache forming from the man’s screeches. He took a seat at one of the chairs the room had while Annie interrogated the innocent reporter.

After hearing about Umbrella, Levi couldn’t help but think about what other creatures were lurking in the city. Annie said the thing that was hunting him down wasn’t the only thing they made, does that mean there’s more?

-

(Y/n)’s teeth chattered from the cold rain, the downpour drenching her and her coat was still with Eren, she was freezing. She was situated in front of an apartment building that was abandoned ever since the outbreak. The door was broken open, making it easier for her to get to Eren and the mysterious man. Many windows were gone or almost there with some having bodies hanging out of them.

“Please tell me I’m in the right place.” She muttered to herself before running inside to get out of the rain. (Y/n) stopped when she got past the doors, slowing to a walk and pulling out her gun. There was some groans of the undead behind the doors, her ears just barely picking them up.

The building was creepy with its bloody carpets and ruined wallpaper, pieces of it cut open revealing the cement behind it. “Okay, I’m here! Now where’s Eren?” (Y/n) called, in her opinion, loud enough for them to hear before feeling a tug on her foot.

Her eyes drifted down to her boot and they widened when a tripwire was resting against her foot. “Shit!” (Y/n) yelled then rolled away of the way as a mini-explosion went off where she was standing. “Are fucking crazy?!”

(Y/n) stood up quickly before any other things could happen and rushed through the various hallways and stairs, going to where she heard the most noise. “Eren? Anybody?!” She shouted and waited for a sound, her head turning to the door next to her when she heard a familiar whimper. (Y/n) smiled before kicking open the weak wooden apartment door and pointing her gun at the first thing in front of her.

“Eren.” She breathed out with a smile on her face, rushing over to the turquoise eyed boy that was tied to a chair. (Y/n) unsheathed her knife and cut his bonds, releasing him from his temporary prison.

Eren slipped out of the chair before throwing his arms around the woman’s neck, hugging her tightly and crying. “(Y/n), I was so scared!” She had one of her arms around him while the other rubbed his back reassuringly, just as glad that she made it in time.

“You don’t need to be anymore. Let’s go find Levi and get out of here, okay?” (Y/n) grabbed his shoulders to push him away gently, the boy nodding his head at her words. But before they could leave the click of a gun stopped them from running away.

Their head turned to the sound immediately, (Y/n)’s heart dropping at the man who aimed his weapon at her. “Nile? Why?” She asked making the police chief lower his gun a little bit. He didn’t quite recognize her before since she was older now, she didn’t look like Erwin as much and she was more mature.

“I’m sorry, Smith. Just hand over the key and you can leave.” Nile Dok, the police chief at Shiganshina Police Department, put his hand out for the (h/c) haired woman to drop Eren’s necklace in.

(Y/n) stood up from the filthy ground and pushed Eren back, hiding him from his kidnapper. “I know my brother wouldn’t approve of this, Nile.” She stated making the man tighten his grip on his gun. Something had went down between them, probably because Erwin was suspended for going after Umbrella.

“Erwin’s probably dead by now, hand over the necklace, (Y/n).” Nile ordered and stepped towards her, (Y/n) glaring at her brother’s old friend. Now she was mad, not only did he kidnap Eren and make her walk in the rain, but he had the nerve to say Erwin was dead?

(Y/n) raised her gun up, aiming it at the man she used to think of as a brother, “I dare you to say it again, Dok. You won’t live to see another day.” She threatened making Nile chuckle at her seemingly empty threat. He stopped though when she turned the safety off. “You think I’m lying?”

Eren grabbed (Y/n)’s free hand as Nile noticed the scared face the boy had. “You’re really going to kill somebody in front of a kid?” He asked and she looked down at the brunet beside her. Eren stared into her eyes, a subtle nod to her giving her enough courage.

He turned away from the scene to avoid watching, (Y/n) smirking back at the man. “Tell me what’s in the key and maybe I’ll reconsider.” She remarked and Nile’s jaw clenched at her words, shaking his head.

“I’m not telling you anything. I’ll be killed if I do.” He denied making (Y/n) scoff, her finger turning the safety back on. She pulled the key out of her pocket and raised it up, “It’s either them or me, Nile, who’s it gonna be?”

Nile was silent, staring at the key before he dropped his gun on the ground. (Y/n) watched in confusion as he looked at the ceiling for a moment then dashed for the window. “No!” She cried and followed him, reaching for his shirt but it was too late.

His body connected with the concrete below them, killing him instantly. (Y/n)’s eyes stared at the blood circling him, the rain spreading it quicker while his eyes bored into hers. She didn’t know he would jump out the window of all things and the fact that he did it so easily scared her.

Something warm slipped into her hand, her head looking down at the cause of it and finding Eren’s holding her’s. His turquoise eyes watched her face morph into a look of relief at his lack of injuries, a smile coming to his face.

“Let’s go find Levi, alright?”


	8. Sewers

"Can you let me out now? This place stinks like moldy bodies." Marlo Freudenberg, the name of the reporter Annie was interrogating, asked making them roll their eyes at his repetitive question. Levi leaned forward in his chair, looking to the black haired man in the cell with a glare.

Marlo jumped back at the look he was given, apologizing to the police officer. "We already told you, the keys are missing." Annie stated before sitting on the desk across from him with her arms crossed. She thought he'd have some more information on the corrupt company but he knew as much as she did about them.

"This is really happening." Marlo mumbled to himself before putting his head in his hands. "I'm gonna die in a jail cell, surrounded by zombies."

Levi heard what he was saying and got up from his chair, grabbing the bars of Marlo's cell, "Hey! Don't say that!" He reprimanded making the other man shake his head with a scoff.

"It's true! You can't find the key and there's no way I'm getting out without it!" The reporter remarked and Levi was silenced, knowing that he was right about it. He released his hold on the metal bars and stepped away with a scowl on his face.

Annie sighed and slid herself off of the desk, walking over to the man with the bowl cut. "How did you get arrested in the first place?" She asked as Marlo picked himself up from the ground and sat on the small bed that the cell had.

"The police knew about Umbrella," He started, glancing at Levi, who stood with his arms crossed beside Annie. "The chief was hiding all kinds of stuff on them."

Annie looked at Levi for a second before turning back to Marlo, "What kind of stuff?" She questioned and he breathed out a chuckle, thinking about some of the things.

"An underground lab. The first part of it is beneath us, but you can get to the real one through the sewers if I remember correctly." He informed as Levi sucked in a breath, now knowing where that elevator led to.

Annie sent the police rookie a curious look, the man grabbing the radio on his belt. "My friend went down there, she needs to leave." Levi said while trying to get the thing to work properly. "(Y/n)! Go to the manhole in the parking garage!" She watched as it crackled a few times before sparking.

"Ancient piece of shit!" He cursed and threw the handheld radio at the wall, the plastic breaking apart on impact. The room shook, Levi's eyes widening a bit when it happened and he looked over to the two behind him.

Annie held a face of panic and concern, glancing at him and Marlo. The latter turned around to face the wall behind him as the heavy pounds got closer and more violent. Annie raised her arms in front of her as the wall was blown apart, a mutated being coming through.

Levi grabbed the girl and pulled her away from the cell, watching as Marlo was struck down by the monster.

It's arm was frightening with the yellow eyeball moving around in the red and veiny socket. It held a pipe in its giant hand while the more human side looked like it was in pain. The brown haired man reached for his mutated side before crying out in pain.

Marlo grabbed at the three deep claw marks on his body, blood seeping through his fingers when he tried to stop the incessant bleeding. Annie held onto Levi in fear as she stared at the creature in the cell with wide eyes. Her hand covered her mouth to seal away her quiet cries while she gripped the blue uniform on Levi's shoulder.

"Come on," Levi muttered and pulled the teenager away from the scene, leaving as stealthily as he could. "We have to go."

They left the room before running away from it, heading towards the manhole in the parking garage.

It was easy to find, the cover being in the middle of the parking lot, Levi and Annie both hauling it up with their limited strength. He let the girl go first in case the mutant were to come back before climbing down after her.

-

"–Manhole—Garage!" (Y/n) and Eren looked down at the black radio on her belt. Levi's voice cut in and out but only two words came through.

She pulled it from her side and raised up to speak into it, "Levi? What are you talking about?" They had only just gotten back to the S.P.D and were about to head in when the message came through. (Y/n) slapped her hand against it a few times but the old piece of junk was too waterlogged from the rain.

"The parking garage?" Eren suggested making (Y/n) shrug, they might as well since they were stuck with nothing. The two headed towards the elevator and stepped inside, going down to the parking garage below.

The place was the same, with the dead bodies from earlier still in their places. Only thing different was a manhole cover that was taken out of it's place. "Well, there's the manhole." (Y/n) remarked as she walked over to it, pushing it out of the way to see down the hole.

She could see that, at the bottom, there was light shining from something. (Y/n) and Eren glanced at each other before she began to climb down the ladder on the side of it. She waited as the brunet carefully climbed down before he hopped off into her arms.

"Good, now we just need to find—!" (Y/n) cut herself off when she seen Levi, his shoulder bandaged up with blood soaking the white gauze. "Levi!" She was careful of his wound as she knelt down beside him.

He was only semi-unconscious, his head turning to look at her blurry face. "(Y/n)?" He asked and she nodded her head while Eren came over to his other side.

"Yeah, what the hell happened to you? I come back and you're shot." (Y/n) half-joker making Levi chuckle, his arms pushing himself up from the wall.

She stood up with him, holding his body up when he wavered. “I didn’t think I would be this glad to see you.” Levi breathed out and (Y/n) shook her head while rolling her eyes.

Eren crossed his arms and pouted, “I’m here too, you know.” He piped up from next to the black haired man. Levi glanced down at the brunet and shrugged his shoulders.

“I could go another day without seeing you, brat.” Levi commented making Eren look at him with a tinge of sadness in his face. “Kidding.”

(Y/n) helped him walk through the sewers, her hand resting on his waist to hold him, “How did this happen, Levi?” She questioned as the man grunted in pain when he moved his shoulder.

“I was with this girl, Annie. She said she was looking for her boss but just wanted information from some reporter named Marlo Freudenburg.” Levi began to explain while slowly getting his balance back, (Y/n) letting go once he was fine.

They trudged through the dirty water as he continued. “Some creature with an eye on his arm killed Marlo and would’ve killed us if we didn’t run down here. Then she shot me while saying she had to do this on her own.” He finished and Eren grabbed (Y/n)’s arm at the mention of the mutant from earlier.

She nodded to the boy before looking at Levi, “You said you seen a creature, did he have a human side?” She asked and he thought back for a second, confirming it with a nod.

“Yeah. He-He kind of looked like Eren.” Levi recounted as he and (Y/n) turned their gazes to the boy next to her. Eren avoided them, instead playing with fingers and (Y/n) stopped the boy from continuing.

She crouched in front of him, “Eren, is that thing your father? The one that we were looking for by going to the lab?” She interrogated as his eyes began to fill with tears.

“We aren’t going to give you back, kid, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Levi stated and Eren looked up at him, a scared look on his face. Levi nodded before Eren did the same and he covered his eyes.

“I don’t know what happened to him! He’s looking for me!” Eren cried and (Y/n) patted his back, standing up from the ground.

Her and Levi shared a look before they continued walking, Eren’s quiet sniffles being heard over the splashes of water.

“The cable cars should be around here, I read it in one of the papers that was back in the other lab.” (Y/n) informed as they got to a platform that they could get on to be out of the water. The cable cars were in sight now and everyone sighed in relief that they didn’t have to walk anymore.

The doors slid open with ease, the three of them stepping on before they closed and it moved forward. (Y/n) and Levi took a seat at one of the benches it had while Eren opted to stay at the front.

Levi grabbed his shoulder in pain, having moved too fast, “Shit!” He hissed and (Y/n) pulled his hand away from the wound. She unwrapped the bandages to see the gunshot wound, the bullet still inside of his shoulder.

“I need to take the bullet out.” She remarked making him purse his lips, getting ready for the pain as he nodded. (Y/n) used her fingers on one hand to pull apart the skin while the other dug inside to grab the bullet. Levi squeezed his pants as pain burned from his shoulder and made him clench his teeth.

(Y/n) finally grabbed the bullet after a few unsuccessful attempts with it slipping, and pulled it out. She threw it on the ground before covering up his bleeding shoulder, “I doubt I got I all out but the biggest part is gone.”

Levi took in a few deep breaths as the burning started to die down into a dull ache. “Thanks, I don’t think many people would dig a bullet out of me.” He joked and (Y/n) nodded her head with a laugh.

“No. I don’t think so.” She agreed before she looked over at Eren as he watched things pass by at the front. “I hope we can get out of here faster. I’m starting to miss normal people.”

Levi playfully rolled his eyes, “Am I the only one that misses showers? All this blood and shit water is disgusting.” He motioned to his clothes that were soaked and stained with the bodily fluids.

“I might be getting used to the feeling of blood caked on my face.” (Y/n) chuckled as the cable car pulled to a stop in front of the entrance to the Umbrella lab. They stood up from the bench and waited in front of the doors that slid open slowly.

Eren stood in between Levi and (Y/n), watching as the lab was revealed to them. They stepped out hesitantly before walking to the entrance that was opened already. The place was put on lockdown or something, the lights were dimmed and some windows that showed inside the labs were covered by metal shutters.

“Eren, are you sure your mom is here?” (Y/n) asked and the brunet nodded, her lips pursed at his certainty. “Okay. I believe you.”

Levi, Eren and (Y/n) walked towards a room that was filled with plants, in the center of it being a giant plant that took up most of the room.

“I guess this was the other stuff, Marlo, was talking about.” Levi muttered before Eren stepped closer to the glass, his hands pressing against it. “Brat, get back here! The glass isn’t gonna ho—!”

The glass window shattered, an oversized vine bursting through it and wrapping itself around Eren’s body. (Y/n) and Levi ran forward, reaching out for the boy as he was pulled through and brought inside the den.


	9. Titan

____

(Y/n) and Levi vaulted through the shattered window, Eren's pleas for help getting further away from them.

"Eren!" (Y/n) called before a green tendril snakes around her ankle, a gasp of surprise coming from her. It tugged harshly on her leg and she fell to the vine covered tile floor.

(Y/n) grabbed her head in pain when it hit the ground, "Fuck!" Levi looked over to the woman, the plant lifting her into the air slowly, and ran over to her. He caught her hand that was rubbing her injury, pulling her back as the creature fought back against him.

"(Y/n)," Levi huffed making her look over her shoulder at him. "Shoot it!" He ordered and (Y/n) reached down to grab her gun, a vine creeping up her leg to stop her. She wrapped her hand around the weapon and pulled it towards her, grunting when the vine caught her finger.

(Y/n) ripped her hand away, severing the green tendril from it's body. She aimed her gun at the thick green plant wrapped around her and shot the vegetation three times. (Y/n) yelped as she was released from the creature's hood and caught by Levi.

She breathed heavily before looking to the black haired man, "Thanks." Levi nodded then set her back down on solid ground. (Y/n) searched the giant plant for the Yeager boy, her skin crawling when she seen the situation he was in.

The vine that was wrapped around his body was leaking a liquid that looked like saliva. It was growing tighter around Eren and was becoming thicker with each minute that passed.

"Is it..?" (Y/n) trailed off while Levi let out a sound of disgust. "Eating him? Yeah, and I doubt guns are going to do enough damage to save him." He said before pulling off the duffel bag that was across his body.

Levi shuffles through it as (Y/n) looks around the lab that was taken over by the mutant plant. Vines and roots covered the white floor and walls, making it harder to maneuver around without tripping on them. In the center of it all was the main attraction: a giant plant with face that opened like a flower.

The inside of it was orange and purple, a few rows of teeth-like thorns to make it more threatening. It dripped a clear green liquid that sizzled when it hit the floor, not melting through it since the lab was clearly made for it.

"Alright," Levi uttered as he stood back up from the ground and threw the weapon bag back across his body. In his hand was a shotgun that he had pulled from the duffle, (Y/n) glancing down at it. "I'll distract it while you look for something to take it out with."

She shook her head with a frown, "No, what if it gets you too?" (Y/n) watched as Levi loaded the ammo into the gun. He looked up at her with a reassuring smirk before Eren screamed again.

"Eren's going to die if we don't hurry." Levi reminded and (Y/n) nodded while keeping her gaze away from the brunet in the air. "Don't worry about me, I'm not going to die by some stupid plant."

"Right," She gulped then grabbed her gun, checking the bullets that she had left. Five were left in the magazine and she had a whole lab to look through. "I guess I'll be leaving." (Y/n) muttered before jumping through the window and beginning her search.

She heard the gunshots and screeches from behind her, Levi starting his attacks on the B.O.W. Her first stop was in an emptied testing laboratory that was ransacked with papers littering the floor and counters.

(Y/n) looked through the notes for anything that could help her with the search but nothing was written about the creature. All of them had something to do with two viruses that went by the 'T-Virus' and 'T-2'. Or informally, 'Tyrant' and 'Titan'.

"'Titan'?" (Y/n) read aloud as she read about the experiments Umbrella had done on people and animals alike. At first, it killed the host immediately because of incompatibility and would burn away their skin until they would just be a skeleton. But when compatible, the host would grow to be taller than the average human and have above average strength.

According to the notes, some of the experiments shown the ability to understand simple orders. Though after they did the task, their brains would be fried and they'd die from overexertion.

And the T-Virus, it's what created this mess in Shiganshina. It was created by Dr. Grisha Yeager, and was like any other virus. It would spread until it had slowly infected your entire body, except this one caused necrosis. It only leaves your ability to move and your behavior, which is overtaken with never ending hunger and increased aggression.

(Y/n) couldn't believe the things that were written down, between the experiments they did and their end results that they explicitly explained. Umbrella was sick and she couldn't believe that Eren's father was the one that created a virus so deadly.

She folded the notes and shoved it in her back pocket, planning on giving it to anybody that would listen. Her eyes searched for anything that was useful but the only thing that stuck out was a red first aid kit that was on the wall.

“Finally, something useful.” (Y/n) muttered before walking over to the encased first aid kit. The plastic around it already had a few cracks in it, probably from whoever was in here before her. She hit the plastic covering with her fist and watched as it shattered the casing and freed the kit.

(Y/n) grabbed it and carried it with her to the next room after checking through everything for something that could kill the giant plant.

It looked promising with how it was cleaner than the previous lab. Papers weren't thrown everywhere and glass wasn't covering the floors. She stepped inside cautiously before sighing when nothing was waiting for her.

On the white counter was a gas burner with a small beaker resting above it. Someone mustn't have looked inside the room since the burner was off and the beaker hadn't been moved. (Y/n) grinned at the sight of the red fire igniter, holstering her gun and removing the glass beaker from it's place.

There was enough gas inside to stay lit for awhile and that was just enough to save Eren. She grabbed the gas burner before sprinting out of the lab and back to Eren and Levi.

-

Levi dodged flying plant vines, shooting at the one that came too close and sometimes getting the giant monster that had Eren.

"Levi!" The brunet cried before he got silenced by a tendril that covered his mouth, his hands fighting to pull it away. Levi growled in annoyance as he jumped away from a slithering green plant that almost caught him.

The mutant heaved a few times before it's face parted, the clear green saliva that would drip being sent towards the short rookie. Levi dove to the ground to avoid the acidic slime that would've killed him if he didn't move.

A burning sensation came from his foot making him look down, his black combat boots having a small hole burnt in them. "Shit, that's gross." Levi mumbled as he pulled his feet closer. Taking a better look at it, he could see that a little bit of the acid had dripped onto his foot and burnt a small portion of his skin.

"I hope I don't become a plant person because if this." He commented before his blue pants suddenly tightened around his right leg. Levi's eyebrows rose at the feeling, looking down to find that a vine had encircled itself around his thigh.

He moved to grab his knife but didn't get the chance to, the B.O.W had already hauled him into the air to be with Eren. The sneaky vine wrapped around his whole leg while another tangled around his arms and waist.

"Is this a bad time to apologize—" Levi began before a vine creeped up to his throat. "—For killing my plants?!" He choked when it slithered around his neck and started to tighten it's hold.

Air was becoming harder to breathe in, Levi's arms trying to pull away from the creature's hold on him. His sight was starting to be filled with black spots and his arms went limp from the circulation being cut off.

"(Y/n), Eren—!" Levi choked out before his vision turned black, his head falling back against the green vegetation that was holding him up.

Eren screamed against the vine that was covering his mouth, having just seen one of the only human people be killed by a mutated plant that his father helped create.

"Not today, motherfucker." 

(Y/n) chucked the ignited gas burner towards the mouth of the creature holding her friends, her hand aiming her gun at the red canister. Once it was almost inside, she shot at it and watched as it exploded and the mutant screeched in pain.

The acid-like saliva that it had caught fire immediately and spread just as fast inside of it’s stomach. (Y/n) ducked and covered her head as the B.O.W combusted, sending chunks of it flying.

Levi and Eren were released and dropped towards the ground, both landing on a few vines that were splayed across the floor. The latter crawled over to the older man with a cry for him to be awake.

(Y/n) lowered her hands and stood up, seeing the Eren leaning over Levi and running over. “Eren, what happened?” She asked as the brunet cried when he seen the bruises around the black haired rookie’s neck.

“It—It killed Levi!” Eren sobbed and gripped Levi’s vest, (Y/n)’s eyes widening before she crawled over the man’s body to be on his other side. She felt for his heartbeat at his neck and cursed when she didn’t get one.

Her hands removed his bulletproof vest, setting it beside her before leaning her head down to his chest. (Y/n) shushed Eren making him cover his mouth to silence his crying while she closed her eyes to listen.

She smirked and chuckled, “You just can’t die, can you?” (Y/n) remarked when she heard the faintest of heartbeats coming from him. She sat back up from Levi’s chest while Eren stared at the woman with a heartbroken face.

“He’s not dead, Eren. The lucky bastard can cheat death in more ways than one.” She informed and Eren smiled in relief, his tears drying up quickly at the news. (Y/n) looked at Levi’s shoulder, the blood had drenched his uniform and bandage.

She remembered the first aid kit she picked up and turned her head to Eren. “Can you grab me that small red case over there?” (Y/n) pointed to where the window they came through was, the lone first aid kit leaning against the wall.

Eren nodded and ran over to it, grabbing it before coming back. He passed it over and (Y/n) opened it to find the bandages and alcohol. Eren helped her with holding the rookie up as she peeled off his old and bloodied bandages then dropped them beside her.

(Y/n) cut Levi’s sleeve off so she could get to the gunshot wound, cleaning the blood around it with a few alcohol wipes. The new pristine white dressings and bandages were clean for a few moments before blood soaked into them and changed their cleanness.

“Sorry about your sleeve.” (Y/n) apologized while carefully laying Levi back down on the floor. Eren felt the man’s arm twitch against his leg and gasped, (Y/n) looking to him in confusion.

Levi smirked in his ‘comatose’ state making (Y/n) shake her head, “You’d be a bad dead body, Ackerman.” She commented as the rookie’s eyes opened, albeit slowly from his recent run in with the mutant flower.

“Good thing I’m not trying to be.” Levi breathed out before moving his arms, the feeling finally back in them. “I was starting think my arms would explode.”

Eren frowned at the man, “Don’t say that! We were worried for you, Levi!” He scolded making Levi look down at the boy beside him. Eren raised a brow at the look Levi was giving him, opening his mouth to talk but yelping in surprise when Levi flicked his nose.

“Shut up, we almost died because your stupidity.” He reminded and Eren turned his gaze down to his hands.

(Y/n) put her hand on Levi’s shoulder, being careful of the wound on it, “Hey, we killed it. Which means there’s one less mutated monster plant in the world.”

He glanced down at her hand before looking away, nodding his head. “Yeah. I guess so.”

____

Did I get you with that almost death? 

Also, if any of you want a more clear picture of what the zombies and other creatures look like, most of them are from the original Resident Evil 2. I use some names from the game already (Lickers, the infected dogs, and the tyrant goes by Mr. X.)

So in this chapter, just google Plant 43 from Resident Evil 2 and whichever’s ever looks the oldest is the correct one. (When I looked it up it was the first one)

(And for what Grisha looks like, just look up William Birkin. It’s pretty gruesome so beware.)


	10. White Room

The main lab seemed like a freak show for all of Umbrella's creations that were still alive or dead. (Y/n) flinched when one snarled from behind it's confinement and stepped away from it, speeding up to get away.

They were looking for Eren's mother in the long and never ending hallways. But from the looks of the place, they might be dead by now or changed into one of the walking infections.

"Where did your parents work, Eren?" (Y/n) asked as they reached a crossroads between three hallways.

The brunet shuffled in his place, a nervous look on his face, "In the other half of the building." He muttered while playing with his fingers. (Y/n) sighed as Levi scoffed at the words that came out of Eren's mouth.

The three had been walking for almost half an hour and were only a quarter of the way through the long hallways that were on one side of the building.

"And how do we get there?" Levi questioned making Eren a little frightened when he remembered the vibrant white room that seemed to glow. The matching bridge that you had to cross to get there, it was above a bottomless pit that was intimidating to the boy.

"In the center of the lab, there's a giant room with a bridge that leads to the other side." Eren answered and (Y/n) noticed the slight tremble in his voice. She moved forward to be in between the four hallways, looking down each of them.

A bright light came from down the left one, her eyes narrowing at the sight of it. "We're in luck," (Y/n) remarked as she pointed her thumb to where the light was coming from. Levi and Eren turned their heads to her, wondering what she was talking about.

"It's down there." She forced a smile before the two looked down the hall with disbelief written on their faces. They seen the white light brightening the dark hallway and Levi could hear Eren's heart speed up.

(Y/n) took the initiative and started down the hall, the other two quickly following suit. Eren lagged behind as the entrance grew closer, his hands growing sweaty when the light stung his eyes.

Levi seen something ahead and stepped in front of (Y/n), holding a hand up to her as he took the lead. She narrowed her eyes at him before seeing why he did it.

"Mommy!" Eren gasped when he seen his mother on the white bridge, disregarding the blonde girl that held the woman at gunpoint. Levi grabbed Eren's arm before he could run towards Carla Yeager, "Stop. Don't you see what's happening?"

(Y/n) didn't know who the blonde teenager was who had the gun, "Do you know who that is?" She asked Levi, the man turning his head and nodding.

"Yeah," Levi mumbled while Carla raised her arm to aim her own gun at the girl in front of her. "That's Annie." (Y/n) rose a brow at the revelation before she looked back to the event that was happening on the glowing white bridge.

The three couldn't hear what they were talking about, even though the ginormous room was void of anything there wasn't any echo.

"I'll burn down with my work then!" Carla suddenly shouted, Eren flinching at the unfamiliar behavior that his mother was showing. "As long as my son is safe and my husband and I's life's work is destroyed, I couldn't care less!"

(Y/n) and Levi glanced at each other before Annie began to speak.

"Is that so?" Annie hummed as she peered over the side of the railing at the empty pit below them. "Then you'll die right along with your family when this lab explodes."

(Y/n) sucked in a deep breath at the information, "This lab is rigged to blow?" She asked and Levi clenched his fists, not believing that the blonde would deceive him like that.

"The real question is when?" He whispered before noticing something in the shadows behind Carla Yeager.

It was the glint of something, maybe metal or just plain shiny, but he couldn't make it out from where he was. "Hey," Levi pulled (Y/n) closer by her shoulder, looking over it as he pointed to where the shine was. "Do you see that?"

She squinted her eyes, trying to see before it moved and she jumped when it did, "It moved!" Levi was glad that he wasn't seeing things and stood up to enter the center of the Umbrella lab.

"Where are you going? They have guns, and they probably know how to use them." (Y/n) stopped him before he could leave and Levi motioned to his belt as well as the bag on his body.

She frowned at him, "That doesn't mean anything. What if one of them kills you because you scared them?" (Y/n) questioned and Levi chuckled at her words.

"Because I'm so scary. What, am I gonna scare them because I have a police uniform?" He joked but dropped his attitude when he seen she was being serious.

"I'll go with you." (Y/n) offered and Levi shook his head immediately.

He waved his hands as if it would persuade her not to go even more, "No. No way, what about Eren?" But he was too late, (Y/n) was already stepping out from behind the wall and entering the white room.

Levi growled lowly before looking down at Eren, "Stay here, brat. We'll be back soon." He muttered and ran after (Y/n) with a scowl on his face.

They couldn't blend in with anything in the new area, the white leaving them nothing to use as camouflage. "When someone tells you to stay back because it's dangerous, I think you should listen to them." Levi whispered as he hid behind one of the railings, the steel barricade in the center of it keeping them hidden.

"I was raised with a police officer as my brother," (Y/n) began and turned her head to the black haired rookie with smile. "That's not how we do things." Levi sighed at her before a gunshot finally came from where the two women were.

Levi and (Y/n) looked over the white railing, searching for any evidence of who may have shot their gun. Carla was unharmed and her arm was raised still, an indifferent look on her face as she watched Annie's movements.

Annie, however, reached up to her shoulder with a stable hand and touched her new wound. When she pulled her hand back, red stained her fingers, "You think that would hurt me?" Annie chuckled mockingly and Carla glared at the girl.

"Did you know she could do that?" (Y/n) asked making Levi glance over at her with a blank face.

"No. I thought she was just some scared teenager, much less someone who knows what's happening to the city." He said before watching as Carla and Annie looked down at the long bridge beneath them in confusion.

Their bodies seemed to shake slightly but it wasn't them doing it, something was happening to the platform beneath the four of them. (Y/n) and Levi could feel the slight tremors and moved to get closer to the two females, making sure their shoes didn't make a sound.

"It looks like he found what he was looking for." Annie smirked as she looked over Carla's shoulder at something, or rather someone, behind her. Eren's mother's eyebrows scrunched before she slowly turned around to see what the blonde was talking about.

Carla was shocked at what awaited behind her, her shaky hands dropping her gun and reaching up to her mutated husband. Her hand cupped his red and veiny human cheek, a tear running down her's in both fear and sadness.

"Grisha," Her voice trembled as she looked over the new additions that were on her husband's body. "What happened to you?"

The mutant Grisha Yeager breathed loudly, his eyes boring into Carla's. He only said one word and she gasped when it escaped him.

"Er—en." Grisha groaned, his human voice mixing with a deeper one from his mutant form. "Eren!" He growled before his overgrown arm swung down at Carla.

She let out a blood curdling scream as she was pushed over the railing with a bleeding chest, falling into the bottomless pit that was under the Umbrella lab. (Y/n)'s eyes widened at the sudden attack, ducking behind another railing with Levi close behind.

"That's—" She tried to catch her breath while Levi looked around the corner at the situation. "That's Eren's father!" (Y/n) finally got out and the black haired man pulled the black duffel off from around his body.

He unzipped it and took out a bigger gun, "Do you know how to use this?" Levi asked as he presented her the machine gun, a hopeful look on his face.

(Y/n) grabbed it from his hands and shrugged her shoulders. "Now would be the best time to learn, right? The middle of fighting a kids mutated father, why not." She talked to herself as she checked how much ammo was in it.

"You've gotta be shitting me." (Y/n) mumbled when she seen the half empty magazine. "Is there any other options?"

Levi sighed before pulling out a, significantly smaller, sub-machine gun, "Would this suit your tastes, madame?" (Y/n) smirked and took it with a new found excitement.

"Yes, I think it does." She remarked while giving him back her previous weapon. It was a bit bigger than her handgun and she'd have to use two hands, but it would do much more damage than with just her handgun.

Levi nodded than grabbed his own weapons, a shotgun and the machine gun (Y/n) had exchanged for the sub-machine gun.

"Why would the police just have these laying around?" (Y/n) asked while Levi reloaded his guns.

He looked up from his mini arsenal of weapons, "Who knows." Levi shrugged and he placed the last shotgun shell in with a little more aggression. "With how crooked the chief was, they probably knew what was coming."

(Y/n) was once again reminded of Erwin's former friend, the man that she used to call a brother at one point.

"I guess this is the final boss, right?" She joked and Levi smiled at her attempt of lightening the mood.

"Yeah. I could only hope." He answered, (Y/n) grinning at the look on his face.

Levi glanced up at her in confusion, "Why do you have that dopey look on your face?" He asked and she chuckled, scooting closer to poke his ivory cheek.

"You're smiling." (Y/n) noted as Levi rolled his eyes at her, his smile dropping making her frown at him. "C'mon, we could die here and you're don't wanna smile for me?"

Levi placed his gun down in his lap and turned his head to her, "Don't say that. We're not gonna die here, you have to find Erwin." He reminded as (Y/n) shook her head at his sudden change of attitude.

"Not even a goodbye kiss?" She teased and Levi pushed her shoulder with his before Annie's scream cut off their moment.

They moved away from their hiding spot, finding Annie being thrown through the railing, the poles breaking apart as she fell into the darkness below.

"Well isn't that great, the distractions gone." (Y/n) commented and Grisha perked up at the sound of her voice. His head slowly turned to them, making it terrifying and creepy as his third eye twitched around.

Grisha turned his body to them and glared at the duo aiming their guns at him. He needed to find Eren, it was his only mission and he will complete whatever the costs.

"I'll shoot the eye, you find a weak spot." Levi informed and she nodded, stepping forward to begin her search.

He thought about what she said, about how they could die here. It was true and was he really going to let himself die on a bad note?

"Wait." He stopped her and (Y/n) froze mid-step, turning around to see him. Levi walked forward and halted in front of her with a conflicted face.

(Y/n) waited for whatever he was going to do, "Is there something you need to tell me?" She asked while Levi's grip around the shotgun tightened at his hesitation.

"Don't ask dumb questions." He muttered then grabbed the back of her head, pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers.


	11. Self-Destruct

(Y/n) was surprised by the sudden pressure against her lips, her face heating up when she felt Levi pull her closer. She reached her hand up to his neck and tilted her head as she returned his actions. Her heart was beating out of her chest from the sudden displays of affection, she didn't think that Levi would be the one to kiss people out of the blue.

Especially during a life or death situation.

"You know," (Y/n) chuckled when he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "I didn't think you'd actually kiss me." Levi rolled his eyes at her before letting his hand fall to her shoulder.

"Don't ruin the moment." He muttered while glancing over at the mutated Grisha Yeager. The doctor glowered at them, angered by their lack of attention.

(Y/n) frowned, having followed his eyes to the creature, "I guess it's showtime." She remarked and stepped away from the black haired man who nodded in agreement.

Grisha took a few threatening steps towards them while (Y/n) examined his body. She could only assume that the weak spot would be the eye on his arm or the head just like the other creatures.

"Levi," (Y/n) called quietly, his head turning to her at the sound of his name. She pursed her lips while her hand tightened around her gun, "Don't die, alright?"

Levi was quiet before he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yeah. I was just about to say the same." (Y/n) smiled slightly then turned back to Grisha and waited for Levi to begin his assault.

He couldn't help but feel nervous about what was about to happen. There was no telling on if they were actually going to survive, and if they didn't then Eren would most likely be killed. Levi's stomach churned but he sucked in a deep breath and began to walk towards the mutant doctor.

(Y/n) watched the man dodge the swings that Grisha sent towards the rookie, her legs moving on their own to get behind the brunette doctor.

His lab coat barely clung to his body from the mutated arm he had, the left side of him having the white material wrapped tightly around his shoulders. It was ripped from his mission to find his son, Eren, with dirt and sewer water covered the bottom of it.

(Y/n) unsheathes her knife that rested against her lower back on her belt, creeping closer to Grisha. He screamed in agony when one of Levi's bullets managed to pierce his third eyeball and the eyelid shut to heal the wound. She smirked when Grisha fell to his knees to recuperate from the aggressive attacks.

She ran towards the doctor and jumped on his back, his eyes shooting open at the feeling of something on him. (Y/n) wrapped her arm around his neck to keep herself steady as he thrashed around.

"(Y/n)!" Levi called in shock when he seen her on the mutated doctor, his eyes widening. (Y/n) pulled back the knife before swinging it forward and burying it in Grisha's red and swelled up neck. Pushing off of him with her legs, she rolled back to where she once stood with Levi.

Grisha patted around where the blade was stabbed and grabbed the hilt when he found it, ripping it out of his sling and throwing it away. (Y/n)'s teeth clenched together as she watched the knife slowly come to a stop near the edge of the bridge. It teetered before sliding off the metal platform, falling down into the black abyss beneath them.

"Shit." She cursed through her teeth then narrowed her eyes at the raging monster rushing towards her. Levi shot at Grisha's arm from behind while (Y/n) turned around, running away from infected doctor.

"(Y/n)!" Levi called and she looked back to where he was, pointing at one of the large metal cylindrical tank by the entrance that Eren was hiding in. (Y/n) nodded and changed her course to run to where he had directed her to.

Grisha roared in annoyance and anger, charging at her even faster than before. (Y/n) glanced over her shoulder at the doctor and sweated at the sudden speed he gained from his emotions. The tanks were only a few feet away but with the way he was running, there was no way he would be able to stop in time to not run into them.

(Y/n) grunted loudly as she hit the metal floor beneath her from throwing herself to the side to dodge the monster. Grisha shrieked when he ran into the metal gas tank, his loud screams bouncing off the walls as the gas burned his flesh.

She crawled away from the doctor and back to where she was standing earlier, Levi running to her quickly. Grisha was occupied with pulling himself out of the gas tank when the black haired reach her, kneeling down to help her up.

"That was a dumb move, (Y/n)." Levi commented as he pulled her up from the ground, his gloved hands holding onto her arms. "I said to find a weak spot, not attack blindly."

(Y/n) shook her head, "I don't care if it was dumb, his weak points are his arm and his head." She informed before looking back to the place that Eren was hiding out in. "And I couldn't care less if I die today with that mutant. I'd be saving a kid's life."

Levi narrowed his eyes then tightened his grip on her. "Don't say things like that, we're gonna survive no matter what." He scolded then swallowed thickly when he noticed that Grisha managed to pull himself out. "But we have other things to worry about right now."

(Y/n) was released and they stood side by side as they watched Grisha's blister-covered chest heave up and down with rage. He turned his pink face to look at them and the two froze at the amount of inextinguishable anger and irritation that was filled his eyes.

"He's mad." She remarked and Levi nodded his head while they took a few steps back to make more room between them and Grisha. He growled before swinging his arms and destroying the other tanks of gas around him, not caring about the blistering beginning on his body.

Grisha panted then stalked towards them with no sign of pain in his being. Levi grabbed (Y/n)'s arm and pulled her with him as he ran away from the mutated man that was out to get them.

"What about Eren?!" (Y/n) questioned while looking over her shoulder to where the boy was. Grisha stopped in his place when he heard the name, his head tilted and (Y/n) watched as his third eye stared at her. She gasped and pushed Levi to go faster when the monster dashed towards them.

"Levi, he's coming!" She announced and Levi glanced back at the infected man, glaring at the older male then smirking when he got closer. Levi grabbed (Y/n) and dodged Grisha before he could grab them, barely getting a grip on the railing that was on the vibrant white bridge.

Grisha stopped himself before he could go any further and took a moment to compose himself. (Y/n) looked at Levi with a thankful smile then rose a brow at the arms that were still around her waist.

"We can't keep running back and forth, one of us is bound to fall or get caught." She said while he shifted his hands to rest on her hips.

"But what is there to do?" Levi asked as he looked over at the tired doctor that was kneeling a few feet away. "We don't have many options."

(Y/n) was deep in thought, biting her lip as she thought. She had a stupid idea and it would have only Levi and Eren getting out of the lab alive. "You're not gonna like the idea that I have. But it could work." She muttered and Levi frowned at her words but waited for her to continue nonetheless.

"The building's going to self-destruct soon, like Annie said." (Y/n) began making Levi clench her shirt that was around her hips. He wasn't liking where this was going. "That means we'd need to get out of here as soon as possible. You and Eren need to run."

Levi immediately shook his head and grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him, "No, you need to get out of here too, (Y/n). Do you hear me?" She turned her head away but he cupped her cheeks and made her look at him. "Look at me."

(Y/n) glared at him, wanting him to just let her help. "You have to find your brother and get Eren out of here." Levi reminded and she sighed as she wrapped her hands around his wrists.

"You also need to become a police officer and expose Umbrella of their crimes. Erwin is old enough to find his way home." (Y/n) countered, grabbing the papers from her pocket and shoving them in his waistband. Grisha began to get up from the ground, alerting her and she pulled his hands off of her face, shoving him towards the way they came through.

"Go! I'm not saying it again, you idiot." She clenched her fists when Levi stood still in the place that he was pushed to. He gave her one last pleading look, (Y/n) smiling in reassurance before he turned away and ran back to the boy at the entrance.

She seen Eren reach a hand out for her to grab, even though it was impossible from how far away she was, then get dragged off by Levi. (Y/n) breathed in a deep breath before turning back to Grisha.

The mutant stood only a few feet away from her, his legs weak underneath him as he stumbled slightly while walking closer to her. "Er—Eren..." Grisha groaned and (Y/n) watched him collapse against the railing, bending the metal with his weight. Her boots clicked against the bridge beneath her as she slowly walked to stand before him.

"You've gotten this far and you didn't even notice that your son was just over there?" (Y/n) questioned while motioning with her head to where Levi ran off to. Grisha moaned in pain at the information, his head lolling to the side to where she nodded to.

He needed to find Eren, how else would his research be passed along to the other labs to make a better concoction of the T-Virus and T-2? (Y/n) crouched in front of him, grabbing his face in her hands, "Pathetic. No wonder Eren was so scared of you, you're a monster." Grisha continued to cry before the warning came through the speakers in the lab.

"Two minutes until self-destruct." The monotone voice announced and (Y/n) stood back up, backing away from the man.

She gave herself a small pep talk before running towards Grisha, kicking him through the railing and throwing him into the bottomless pit below. What (Y/n) didn't expect was for the doctor to grab her leg and haul her down with him.

(Y/n) screamed as her back and head hit the metal floor, her vision being filled with black dots. She was dragged quickly, her hands grabbing the broken railings on either side of her to keep herself on the white bridge.

"One minute until self-destruct." It announced again and (Y/n) was getting annoyed and anxious.

Looking down to see Grisha, she kicked at the man in hopes for him to release her. (Y/n) grunted as she hit managed to kick him in the face and he shrieked as he fell a long way down.

(Y/n) sighed in relief and pulled herself up, laying on the metal platform with her elbow holding herself up. She could hear the explosions happening throughout the facility and her lips trembled.

She'd never see her family again, she'd never see Erwin or even find out where he was the whole time. Her life was over in the matter of two days, if it's even been that long, and it was all because of a zombie outbreak in the shit city her brother lives in.

"I'm sorry, Erwin, everyone." (Y/n) sobbed as the front she was trying to hold up finally crumbled, her pent up emotions coming out. Pieces of the ceiling collapsed and fell past the bridge she was on with the debris crashing loudly below her.

_"Like this?" (Y/n) asked the blond behind her as she aimed at the bottle a couple of feet away from them. Erwin smiled proudly at her and nodded before she shot the beer bottle, shattering it._

_(Y/n) stared at the tall blond who stood in her doorway, his eyebrows raising when he seen the amount of papers on her bed. "What's all this?" Erwin asked as he stepped into the room to investigate._

_"School stuff. They don't really hold back now that I'm so close to graduating." She huffed while trying to get them back into a pile so he could sit down._

_"Want some help?" Erwin asked and (Y/n) smiled, nodding gratefully as he picked up a paper to begin._

_(Y/n) bit her nail anxiously while holding the telephone up to her ear, "You've reached Erwin Smith, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." It's been like this for about a month and she still hasn't got any call back._

_"Fuck!" She cursed and slammed the phone back onto the base. Her mother stepped into the room just in time to hear her, the woman walking over to her._

_"No answer again?" She asked and (Y/n) shook her head, her hands coming down to rest on her hips._

_(Y/n) didn't understand why he wasn't answering. Erwin said he would only be a few hours but he hadn’t called back since he last phoned them before his mission._

_“Why don’t you head over to Shiganshina and see if he’s there?” Her mother questioned and (Y/n) crossed her arms in disappointment._

_“As much as I’d like to, I doubt I’d be able to keep my job. I used all my vacation days to go camping with you guys last month.” She sighed then felt her mother grab her shoulders._

_(M/n) forced her to look her in the eyes, “Your job doesn’t matter if your brother is missing. I’m sure they’d understand your absence when you tell them why you’re gone.” She reminded before (Y/n) bit her lip with a conflicting face._

_“You’re right, when should I leave?”_

(Y/n) clenched her fists when she was reminded of Erwin, she couldn’t just abandon him when he would be out here doing the exact same for her. She pushed herself off the ground and sprinted towards the exit with a new determination.

She avoided all of the fallen debris as she maneuvered through the long halls and to where the cable cars were.

Levi and Eren would most likely be out of her by now, hopefully, and out of the sewers altogether. (Y/n) pushed away a burnt piece of wall before getting to the shattered glass doors and jumping through them. A cable car waited for her, a breath of relief leaving her when she seen it was alright.

She ran to it and stepped inside, her eyes widening at who was waiting for her inside.

“What, did you think we’d just leave you in there?” Levi smirked as the doors closed and the cable car left the underground lab.


	12. It’s Okay to Cry

"What are guys still doing here?" (Y/n) asked as the cable car got further away from the secret lab, sitting down on the same bench from before. It occasionally shook from the sudden explosions in the laboratory and made her flinch at the movement.

Eren was beside her, his head leaning on her shoulder with a relieved smile on his face. He was glad that they didn't leave her behind and that she didn't die in the same place as his parents.

Levi leaned against the wall across from them with a frown, "We weren't just going to leave you there, (Y/n)." He answered and crossed his arms. She glanced out the giant window beside her, seeing the facility being left behind.

"What if I didn't come back and you two didn't have enough time to leave?" (Y/n) questioned making him scoff, her eyes narrowing at him. "Then what would happen?"

Eren listened to them argue about her, his eyes trained on the window to ignore them. He wanted them to stop and be happy that (Y/n) wasn't dead or seriously injured from the fight with his father. But as he finally tuned them out, the arguing stopped for a second and he turned around to see what was happening.

(Y/n) was looking at her hand with unfocused eyes, Eren's gaze flickering to hand and finding it covered in red blood.

"(Y/n)?" Levi called as he stepped closer in case she were to fall. (Y/n) rubbed her tired eyes with her bloody hand, accidentally smearing it across her face while her legs buckled beneath.

He caught her before she could hit the ground, his arms pulling hers to wrap them around his shoulders. "She must've hit her head or something, would've been nice if she told us." Levi muttered while lifting her legs up to hold her bridal style.

"Is she going to be okay, Levi?" Eren fretted as he walked over to them with a concerned face. Levi nodded before sitting down on the bench that (Y/n) and Eren used to be on then fixed her head to lay comfortably on his shoulder.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she? It's only a scratch, brat." Levi haphazardly reassures while Eren stood in front of him and stared at the blood that covered (Y/n)'s eyelids and nose. Levi looked down at the drying red liquid and sighed, bringing his hand up to wipe it away.

He rubbed his dirty fingers on his pants then closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to get out of this goddamn city once and for all, then he's finally be able to have a shower and feel clean again.

But Levi's eyes flew open when the cable car shook violently all of a sudden. "Levi?!" Eren yelled as he was sent tumbling to the ground, barely catching himself on the bench.

"Really? You couldn't have just died back there?!" Levi exclaimed and grabbed Eren and (Y/n) before the former could fall again. Hoisting the woman onto his shoulder, he held her legs to keep her steady and helped Eren stand up.

On the back of the cable car, was a heavily mutated Grisha Yeager. He wasn't recognizable anymore with the only thing showing it was him being the yellow eye in the middle of the slime-like creature.

Eren held onto Levi's waist as the man pulled out his gun from his belt, grimacing when he noticed that it probably wouldn't work against the new mutant.

"We need to get out of here." Levi remarked while he looked around for any sort of way to leave the car. The only way out was through the doors or the emergency exit above, and that was a risk only a lunatic would take.

He glared at the emergency exit, debating whether he should risk it or not. Levi glanced at Eren, who was staring at his mutated father at the back of the cable car. "Screw it." He mumbled and carefully rest (Y/n) against the wall, watching out for her head.

"Don't be mad if I die, I'm just making sure there's no debts between us." Levi whispered before lifting her hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "This'll be over before you know it, (Y/n)."

He placed her hand back into her lap then stood up, "Eren," He called making the boy turn his head around to the black haired rookie. "Make sure you two get out of here."

The brunette's face scrunched up in confusion as he walked over to him. "Levi, what do you mean?" Eren questioned while he knelt down beside (Y/n) on the floor. "You're coming with us too."

Levi avoided his gaze and stepped over to the wall that had the button for the ladder. "Don't worry about me, brat." He replied then flipped up the plastic covering and pressed the bright red circle. Above them, the hatch opened, releasing a chain link ladder into the cable car for Levi to climb.

He grabbed the black duffle bag that held the assortment of weapons. Levi expertly climbed up the ladder and pulled himself up onto the top of the cable car, putting his hand up to block the wind.

Thick, black tendrils were splayed across the back of the car and kept the mutant Grisha on it. Levi pushed forward, avoiding the tentacles that tried to hit him off the car and onto the ground beneath them.

He set down the bag on the metal roof of the cable car and unzipped it, keeping a tight hold on it so the bag wouldn't get flung off. "Where is it?" Levi mumbled while moving around the dozens of guns to find the small item he was looking for.

Grisha screeched, making Levi cover his ears to not go deaf from the loud sound. "Son of a bitch." He cursed before something rolled out of the bag and in between his knees. He glanced down, smirking at the two familiar cylindrical explosive.

Levi carefully picked them up from the ground and held them up, "Now, to see if it actually works." He got up from the ground after zipping the duffle bag back up, slinging it back onto his shoulder as he maneuvered through the gunk to get to Grisha.

"Levi! What are you doing?!" His head shot back towards (Y/n)'s voice, finding the woman coming closer. Levi felt the black slime flowing past him, as if it didn't even care that he was so close, and heading to where she was.

(Y/n) didn't notice as she kept walking to him, leaving Levi to clench his fists and try to stop her. "Don't come any closer! Get back in the car with Eren!" He ordered making her stop for a moment. Levi sighed in relief but once he seen why she stopped he cursed himself for not seeing it.

She glanced down at the feeling of something sticky climbing up her legs, her eyes glaring at the black that slowly winded around her waist. Not again.

"Shit." (Y/n) cussed before she was lifted into the air by the growing slime. She grunted as it slowly tightened around her, her legs kicking while she squirmed around. "Just kill him already!"

Levi nodded and continued moving through the slime that covered his black boots. In his hands, he held on tightly to the incendiary bombs while thinking about just how crazy he was by doing this.

The wind desperately tried to push him away but Levi fought back, finally getting to the back of the car after a minute. He was careful when he looked over the edge to see Grisha and almost fell when he found the infected doctor staring up at him.

Just like (Y/n), the black slime slithered up his body but instead of lifting him up, it encased his legs. Levi held one of the incendiary devices above the creature and reached out with his other hand to pull the pin. His limbs were slowly getting covered by the tar, making his time more and more slimmer.

"Just a little more, come on." Levi muttered to himself as he used his finger to pull the pin, it falling to the ground and he smirked. He dropped the incendiary down before quickly ripping the other one out from his left hand and releasing it as well.

Grisha Yeager's agonizing screams of pain bounced off of the walls, making (Y/n) reach up to cover her ears while Levi wasn't so fortunate. The fire burned the mutated Yeager and killed him slowly, his holds on Levi and (Y/n) lessening as he was weakened.

He lost his grip on the cable car and fell down onto the cement ground beneath them. Grisha Yeager was finally dead along with the T-Virus and T-2, destroying the last of the viruses.

The two sighed in relief as they were released, (Y/n) yelping as she was dropped on the roof of the cable car. Levi heard and returned to her with a slightly angered aura around him.

"I told the brat to watch over you." He remarked while kneeling down beside her. (Y/n) chuckled as Levi helped her sit up properly, shielding her from the hard pushing wind.

"What, did you think I was just gonna leave you up here?" She countered and he pursed his lips, remembering that he said almost the exact same thing a few moments ago.

The two stood up, (Y/n) leaning on Levi as they carefully walked back to the hatch and got back into the car. (Y/n) caught sight of Eren, the boy had been looking out the window that his father was covering. He watched his father die and a little bit of the fear that had been on his shoulders was lifted.

“Eren,” (Y/n) called while moving out of the way so Levi could jump down as well. “Are you doing okay?” Levi stood by the ladder, watching the interaction.

The brunette turned his head to the (h/c) haired woman and smiled, “Yeah, I’m just glad we don’t have to worry anymore.” She nodded and forced a smile back at the boy.

“That’s—Are you sure?” (Y/n) asked and Eren looked away, her legs taking her to stand in front of him. She knelt down and rested her hand on his shoulder while he wiped away at his eyes to make sure the tears wouldn’t fall.

“Hey, it’s okay to cry,” She reassured softly, forcing him to look at her with her fingers. “We’ve all cried a few times in the day or two and that’s alright. D’you know why?”

Eren shook his head and (Y/n)’s fingers rubbed his shoulder. “Because what we went through was scary and when you’re scared, it’s okay to cry.” She explained making him nod his head, stepping closer to hide his head in her neck.

“Your parents died today, Eren. You can cry for however long you want.” (Y/n) whispered as her skin and shirt was dampened by the boy’s tears. She wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him, not caring about her shirt or how uncomfortable it was.

Eren, he wasn’t just someone that shared the same experience as her anymore. Whatever happens to him after this, whether he’s put into foster system or a special home, she hopes that she could keep her ties with him. Same for Levi too.

“You’re so brave.” (Y/n) commented making the boy shake his head at how ridiculous her words sounded. “You survived all by yourself before I found you. I almost died when I walked into the gas station that Levi was in.”

Eren glanced up at the black haired man, his eyes connecting with his. Levi looked away but by his leg he gave the boy a thumbs up, not trying to break character.

“You helped us bring down the lab, you may have even helped me get closer to finding my brother.” (Y/n) pulled back from the hug and smiled thankfully at the brunette boy, who had a doubtful look on his face. “Eren. You don’t understand how much you’ve helped Levi and I.”

Eren’s lips trembled before his body shook with a sob, “But I almost got Levi killed! And you almost died in the lab! This is all my fault, I should’ve just stayed with Mr. Dok!” Levi heard the police chief’s name and couldn’t help but wonder what went down with (Y/n) and a Eren before they met up.

“And we’re fine now, right Levi?” (Y/n) asked while looking over her shoulder at the short man, getting a grunt in return. “See, don’t worry about us. Because we’re fine and we’ll be ready to fight whatever the hell tries to hurt us next.”

Eren didn’t want to believe it, this was all his fault. If he wouldn’t have left that stupid apartment complex then they would be better off. “Okay?” (Y/n) questioned while pushing up off the ground and standing up.

“Okay...”


	13. Newbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for just disappearing for a month. My time was spent watching JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure and playing Eyes of Heaven.
> 
> But now I have inspiration to write this and will hopefully update more! And we got two more characters!

The female voice annoyed her, the constant reminders of how long it'll be until the lab finally gets swept away. She just needed to get the last few samples and all would be swell.

"Two minutes until self-destruct."

"Shut up, dammit!" She cried before a small burst of air came from the, now encapsulated, tube of blue liquid. She grinned at the sight of it and carefully picked it up, placing it inside of the black case on the counter next to it.

The two indentations in the brief case held two tubes of the blue and confidential liquids. They were different in terms of color, one being more of a steel blue and faded and the other being a vibrant blue. But the true difference was what came after an injection of one of either viruses.

"One minute until self-destruct." The final warning came and the woman was running towards the exit.

The case was held tightly in her arms as she sprinted through the halls that would soon be obliterated. She came to a halt at a long and white wall, similar to the other ones that the lab was constructed with. Using her hands, she felt around for an edge that she could grab before feeling her fingers slip into a crevice.

"Aha! Gotcha!" She cackled before pulling it with all her might and opening the secret entrance to an elevator. Only the higher-ups that were more valuable knew about such a thing and it was her lucky day. She couldn't have been more glad to be one of the assistants to a cocky asshole lead scientist.

Moving her brown hair out of her sweaty face, she walked into the metal elevator lift and pressed the button that would bring her back up to the surface. This was her escape from the dark and sinister place that held her captive, she wouldn't have to live in fear of letting something slip.

Umbrella couldn't get her anymore, not when they didn't know that she was alive.

"Hange Zoë," The woman chuckled to herself as the elevator shook from the explosions beneath her. "You really might've cheated death today."

—

**22 Hours Earlier, 16 km From Shiganshina City**

The morning sun heated the vehicle that drove closer to the hellish city. Of course outside authorities had been called, no amount of Umbrella influence could keep help from coming. But their way of handling the situation was exactly what the company needed to keep their work hidden from the government and public's eyes.

"They said the undead were walking the streets?" A man inside the fast driving vehicle questioned, getting a nod in return. "In Shiganshina? The smallest town here?" It was kind of unbelievable that one of the smaller towns was the one with an outbreak.

The one in the passenger seat laughed at his partner's disbelief. "Yeah, hard to believe. This place is a mess according to a few of the reports and phone calls we got." In total, the truck held six people of different skill sets, traveling to Shiganshina City to find the culprits of this 'zombie' outbreak.

"We should be thinking of ways to get into the city. There's no way they'd just let us waltz in there." The blonde, short haired female deterred them from their dead end conversation.

They sighed but nodded nonetheless, changing the subject back to a plan of operation. In the driver seat came a hum of satisfaction making the five in the car look to the cause.

"I wouldn't worry about getting into the city. We won't be heading inside." He reassured and they made a few sounds of confusion. The girl from earlier leaned forward in her seat to look at the man in the rear view mirror.

"How so, Captain Mike?" She asked and Mike smirked at her, looking at her in the glass before turning his attention back to the road ahead.

—

Sunlight beamed through the sliding doors, making the three cover their eyes to avoid burning them. They didn't know the last time that they had seen the sun, between that and wondering when they would be back to living their normal lives.

"Shit. Did we really escape that place?" The woman hissed as she slowly uncovered her eyes to see the small dirt road that lead to the main one. The chilly morning air gave her goosebumps but she wasn't complaining, she'd take a freezing cold dip in the arctic over Shiganshina City.

"Not yet, we're still on the outskirts." Levi grunted before taking the lead in walking out of the "abandoned" building. "But we are out of that lab."

(Y/n) sighed in relief and jogged to catch up with him, despite being a short man the guy could walk pretty fast. Eren was quick to follow and the three were close to coming into contact with the brown makeshift road ahead.

The boy was quiet as he thought about what would happen to him after they would leave Shiganshina. He knew that Levi and (Y/n) wouldn't just leave him to for someone else to care for but what would happen? They had their lives to continue as a rookie police officer and whatever (Y/n) did.

"Eren, you're too quiet. What's wrong?" Said woman asked, looking down at the brunette with a frown. Her sleeves had been pulled down to cover her arms that were cold and her hands were tucked into her pockets. To outsiders, it'd probably look casual if it wasn't for the weapons belt around her.

Eren rubbed his jacket covered arms before shrugging, "I just, I've been wondering what'll happen after this." He admitted and the female rose a brow and waited for him to continue.

"I was raised in the lab. My parents," His breath got caught in his throat as he thought of the two who were dead. "They—!" (Y/n) looked down to see what made him yelp and stopped when she found nothing.

She reached for Levi's arm, grabbing it by his sleeve and forcing him to stop. "Eren?" (Y/n) called while Levi turned his head to her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked before noticing the lack of a person with them. "Where'd the kid go?" (Y/n) let go of his uniform and searched the area around them.

"That's what I want to know." She muttered and looked behind them to the building they had come out of. "D'you think he would've went back?"

Levi glanced down at the ground nonchalantly, not expecting to see anything out of the ordinary, but did a double take when he seen the distinct footsteps. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?" (Y/n) questioned as she watched the black haired rookie crouch down to see the tracks better. "Levi, what is it?" The bootprints covered Eren's trail from before and led straight back to the place they had left.

Levi glared at the deteriorating walls then stood back up and turned his head to (Y/n). "I don't think you want to know." He seen the look she gave him and rolled his eyes at her unimpressed expression. "That tyrant, the grey one? It took him back there."

(Y/n) thought her heart was going to stop beating, that giant thing from before? It tore down a metal gate like it was paper and continued to go after them like it had a mission. She was brought back from her thoughts by Levi, who continued to talk about it.

"According to Annie, it's called a B.O.W? I think that's what she said." He mentioned and (Y/n)'s brows furrowed in concentration. She had heard that name before, but she didn't know where.

"B.O.W." She mumbled and closed her eyes, thinking back to where she might've heard about it. "It means Bio Organic Weapon, right?" (Y/n) asked while Levi nodded in response.

She noticed the papers she grabbed earlier were still in Levi's waistband and reached her hand out, pulling them from him. He jumped at the feeling while glaring at her hand but watched as she opened the Umbrella files.

"Bio Organic Weapons. It's what they were making back in that lab and, from what they say in this, in a bunch of others. Apparently that plant thing was a B.O.W." (Y/n) read before folding the papers back up and shoving them in her back pocket.

She sighed then ran a hand through her hair, "We're screwed, but that never stopped us before. We need to save Eren." Levi humphed but nodded nonetheless and felt a shiver go down his spine when he thought about what could go wrong.

The Tyrant could easily kill the two of them, all this for a kid that caused them more trouble than Shiganshina?

The scream that came from the building made their skin crawl and (Y/n) glanced at Levi before they broke into a sprint. Dust was kicked up from the ground and covered them but that didn't matter. Eren needed help.

—

The mission wasn't a complete failure, they'd obtained a sample of the T-Virus and a bit of the T-2. But at the cost of his whole team and whole body full of injuries.

Mike held up the brief case that he and the others brought along and carefully placed the only two inside. He didn't have time to grieve right now, not with the place about to explode any second now. He had heard a commotion somewhere in the center of the lab and from the sounds of it, somebody encountered the beast that killed his team.

He closed the case before grabbing by the handle and opening the sliding door. The halls were dead and not a living or infected being was in sight.

"Just my luck." Mike mumbled and quietly ran down the blindingly white hall towards the place his team had come in from. He caught sight of an open door and his head tilted in confusion. There shouldn't be a door there, especially not that size.

His eyes widened when he found a woman stepping inside, clearly trying to escape like him. Mike dashed towards her and caught the elevator door before it could close and sighed in relief when it opened once again.

The woman hadn't noticed him, surprising since he was pretty loud, and he slipped into the lift with her. She chuckled to herself making Mike raise a brow before she looked down at the case in her arms. It was almost identical to his except hers wasn't as heavy duty as his was.

"I think I can assume you were sent here to shut this thing down?" The scientist suddenly spoke up, looking at him from the corner of her eyes with a blank face. She didn't seem like a threat even though she did work for Umbrella and her body didn't give off any signs of hostility.

Mike's grip on his gun tightened and she smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'm not with those sick bastards. They only cared about creating things far beyond anything that anybody could think of." He breathed out a short laugh at her words before nodding.

"I could tell." He muttered and lowered his weapon, watching the red numbers that sat above the door. "What're planning on doing with those viruses then?"

Hange's hand tightened around the sides of the brief case before she took a deep breath in. "I was going to find someone that could help me create an anti-virus." She explained and Mike examined her face for any way of finding out she was lying.

She made eye contact with him, not backing down until he nodded. This woman wanted to help them with creating a cure or vaccine for this thing.

"I was originally sent here to find out what was causing this outbreak." Mike began and took a step forward, away from the back of the elevator to talk properly with her. "My team and I, we were one of the best squads they could send."

Hange knew what was going to come next. She seen the bodies scattered across the lab when she was busy running to get some of the final virus samples.

Mike clenched his fists when he thought back to the vial monster that had taken the lives of his teammates. "This creature was one of the most horrendous things I had ever seen. He had this sickly yellow eye on his mutated arm that never seemed to stop moving and his skin was covered in veins." He described what he had seen and Hange felt her stomach churn.

She was glad she didn't run into whatever this guy had. With the amount of heavy weapons he had on him and he still couldn't kill it meant that she would never stand a chance.

"I feel bad for the people that were fighting with it before we left." Mike commented and Hange raised a brow, not understanding what he meant.

"What? There was other people?" She questioned making him nod before thinking it over. He was pretty sure he heard something happening near him when he was looking for the samples.

Hange could only hope that those people were on their side and weren't agents sent by Umbrella. They always seemed to know what was happening and who caused it. They had eyes everywhere.

Mike and Hange froze when the elevator dinged, subconsciously taking a step back from the doors. They opened at a turtles pace and revealed the long tunnel that led to the exit of the lab and cable car area.

"We have to run down this?" Mike asked and Hange nodded, sending an amused glance to the blonde beside her. The two ran down the white circular tunnel with their shoes squeaking against the shiny linoleum flooring.

The door was already opened when they stepped out of the elevator and revealed the abandoned building that housed the exits. Hange could feel her body lighten at the thought of finally being able to see daylight again. She had been down there for two days, since the outbreak started and stayed because it was the safest place to be.

"Miss, I think we need to pick up the pace!" Mike called over their footsteps, Hange quickly looking at him in confusion. He threw a hurried arm up to point at the shutter doors, "The doors are closing!"

They pushed themselves to run quicker and, when they got there, slid to the ground. They narrowly escaped from under the door that slammed shut loudly.

Hange gasped as the door closed just after she fully made it out from under the heavy metal gate. She breathed heavily, reaching a hand up to fix her glasses that were fogging up from her body heat.

"I never want to experience that again." Hange coughed out while Mike wiped his forehead, leaning back and nodding. The air was cool, they were glad that it was September and not July or August.

But they couldn't be out just yet, gunshots being fired just a few meters away from them drawing their attention.

"We're not out yet, I guess." The male grunted before grabbing his handgun that was on his hip. "Do you know how to use a gun?"


	14. The Tyrant

Hange took the gun from Mike, looking it over before nodding and waiting for him. The blonde wasn't about to ask why she knew how to use a firearm because who knew what else Umbrella might've taught her.

He unhooked his machine gun from around him and raised it up, quietly walking towards the gunshots and loud noises.

(Y/n) rolled out of the way of an incoming fist and ran back to Levi. "This thing isn't going down without some major firepower." She remarked as the tyrant pulled it's fist out of the hole it created. It slowly turned to them before stalking towards them with a blank face.

"Yeah, I think I got that the first five times I went against him." Levi responded sarcastically as they sprinted away from it. Neither of them knew where it had put Eren, he wasn't anywhere that they could see when they walked inside.

(Y/n) looked over her shoulder to see what the grey being was doing and her eyes widened when a wooden beam was thrown at them. "Shit!" She shouted before pushing Levi to the side and ducking the other way. "How bad does this thing want to kill you, Levi?!"

The beam flew past where they had been before they moved, crashing into the wall a few meters away. (Y/n) felt her hands sting from scraping them against the ground but ignored it as she got back up.

It seemed to want the rookie more than her, with how it followed Levi and went towards him once they had separated. She was glad that it did because that made it easier to make a plan of attack to kill it but was also a bit confusing. Did it think that she wasn't as much of a threat? She knew more about Umbrella and the viruses than Levi did.

Levi grunted after he hit the ground, glaring at the tyrant that never left them alone. They would never be able to leave the city if it kept following them around like this.

He quickly pushed himself up again and aimed his gun at the thing's head, firing a few quick shots. It's fedora was already gone but Levi didn't know if it was gone when they got there or if they accidentally shot it off. It's trench coat was covered in bullet holes from their constant shooting and it's grey, wrinkly, skin didn't have a single drop of blood or injury.

It didn't care for the bullets that hit his face and merely brushed them off of his coat. Levi growled under his breath at the indestructible B.O.W then shot again, this time managing to hit its eye. He smirked as it dropped down to its knee to recover from the hit and took the small moment as a chance to reload his gun.

(Y/n) heard some quiet talking from above her and tilted her head up, raising a brow at the sound of the floorboards creaking. She could see the shadows of two people through the small cracks and followed them to the stairs.

Had Umbrella sent somebody after them? Did they know about them going into the lab beneath Shiganshina? She pushed aside her thoughts and raised her gun up in case they were true, biting her lip as the creaks got louder.

"What's your name? I don't think I caught it." A man's voice asked just above a whisper to someone that she couldn't see. He stopped walking, presumably to turn around and see the person.

"Hange Zoë, and yours?" This one was female and had a hint of shakiness in her tone. Clearly the woman wasn't meant to be fighting, so that wiped any theory of Umbrella agents off the table.

There was a second of silence before the male spoke up. "Mike Zacharias." He responded briefly then the footsteps continued until they reached the top of the stairs. (Y/n) held her breath as he started to walk down the wooden steps, his body coming into view shortly after.

The man had blonde hair and that was about the only thing that she could make out through the railing and little light that there was. He was an agent or soldier of some kind, the black outfit he wore was made for that type of job.

She glanced away for a second to see how Levi was doing and found that he managed to force the tyrant to take a knee. "What the hell is that thing?" (Y/n) heard Mike ask himself before she stepped out from under the stairs.

"The question you should be asking is 'how are we going to kill it?'." (Y/n) spoke and they both spun around to face her, guns raised. She shook her head then lifted her hands up in surrender. "You don't want to kill me, trust me."

Mike and Hange looked at each other then back to the woman in front of them. From the blood and dirt on her clothes along with what she was wearing, she wasn't a scientist or somebody working for Umbrella.

"Do you know her?" Mike quietly asked Hange and the brunette shook her head. That was one thing to be glad about, he supposed. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the female staring behind them, looking over his shoulder to see what she was so interested in.

Levi felt the firearm in his hands click but nothing release. His stomach dropped when he found that he was out of ammo and that the tyrant was getting closer each second he wasted. They left the bag of weapons back on the cable car since they didn't have a use for it anymore, they had nothing but what was on them.

He threw his empty magazine at the grey being before running away again. His legs were starting to ache from the constant moving, just like the last few times he was chased by this thing. Right now it seemed like there was nothing that they could do to kill the tyrant and they were stuck in an endless loop of shooting it then running.

"There is one way we could get it to expose it's weakness." Hange revealed once she got a good look at the monster that was chasing the rookie police officer.

(Y/n) and Mike turned to the scientist with a look of shock. The latter motioned for her to continue and she did, reluctantly. "We need to piss it off as much as we can."

"And how are we supposed to do that without using all of our bullets?" (Y/n) questioned and Hange glanced at the doors then the trench coat wearing tyrant.

She wrung her hands before swallowing nervously, "The Tyrant was created for military use. They were made to have a certain amount of intelligence and carry out orders." Hange explained making (Y/n) bite her lip to keep herself from saying anything.

"How does that help us right now, Hange?" Mike asked, saying what (Y/n) was thinking, and the scientist sighed.

"That means it's carrying out orders. Tyrants won't just back down and stop chasing someone because they're stubborn." She continued while (Y/n) was beginning to understand what she was getting at.

Mike looked at the (h/c) haired woman, his jaw clenched. "Are you telling us to be bait for that thing?"

Hange didn't say anything for a moment but nodded, "Yes. If you and her try to leave, it will most likely chase after you. It'll give your friend a few seconds to recover and then we'll shoot it."

"We'll shoot it?" (Y/n) rose a brow and Hange smiled, her glasses glinting in the light. "To make it even for angry. That'll make it mad enough to transform." She insisted.

The blonde man motioned for (Y/n) to follow him and she begrudgingly did, the two running for the exit.

Levi couldn't hear or feel the Tyrant chasing him anymore as he came to a stop on the other side of the room. He rested against the wall and sighed in relief at the second of rest. The black haired rookie looked to where (Y/n) had run off to, finding a brunette woman in her place.

His brows pulled together in confusion before he turned his gaze to the doors, his eyes widening when he seen (Y/n) and a new person pulling the tyrant's attention away.

It stalked towards them like Hange thought it would, each step it took making small tremors in the ground. She and Mike sent panicked glances to each other while aiming their guns at it.

"We got it to leave Levi alone, now what?" (Y/n) asked and the blonde shrugged, his eyes glaring at the grey skinned being that was more intimidating then the creatures in the lab.

"Do what Hange says and shoot it." Mike reminded then began their mission to killing the Umbrella-made Bio-Organic Weapon.

Hange tried to ignore the continuous firing of bullets as she made her way over to Levi on the other side of the building. Her head was already pounding from the sounds that came from within the Umbrella lab, the constant gunshots weren't helping.

The police officer was on one knee and leaning against the wooden wall with sweat covering his body. If she hadn't seen what she has, Hange probably would've recoiled from the sight of all the blood and pieces of guts or flesh covering his blue uniform.

"Are you okay?" She questioned while crouching beside him to help. Levi glowered at the brunette scientist, pointing his gun at her in hopes of scaring her off.

Hange almost laughed at the very obviously empty gun, "You can't do anything with that, Shorty. I watched you throw away your magazine, even with it you wouldn't kill me." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her amusement from her voice.

Levi steadied his breathing as much as he could before he started talking. "I've already killed a few people in this fucking nightmare, what's one more?" He breathed out and Hange smiled through the twinge of fear she felt. She didn't want to know what he'd do if she told him who she was employed by

"Your friend is currently trying to get the Tyrant to expose it's weakness." She informed then pulled the handgun that Mike gave her out of her lab coat. Levi twitched at the sight of it, half expecting her to shoot him, but instead was handed it.

Hange took the empty gun from him and placed hers in his hand. "I think a police officer would know how to shoot a gun better than I could."

Levi looked down at the firearm, his eyes narrowing at the design of it. It wasn't something normal civilians could buy nor was it one that police officers would use. The gun was military grade and heavier than the other model that he was using.

"Just because you gave me a gun, doesn't mean I won't shoot you if you tried kill either of us." He warned then shakily stood up on his aching legs. Hange brushed it off and got up as well, helping Levi when he almost fell.

He pushed her hands off as he got used to the feeling of his almost numb limbs. Levi noted how much more annoyed and irritated the tyrant looked now that it had (Y/n) and the blonde guy shooting at it. As soon as it got up, they would force it back down to it's knees.

"They make a pretty good team." Hange commented while watching the two bring the grey tyrant to the ground once again.

Levi glanced at the glasses wearing woman, ignoring the comment, then started heading over to the duo.

(Y/n) noticed something off on the Tyrant's trench coat and signaled for Mike to stop shooting. "Do you see that?"

He followed her finger to where she was pointing, not seeing anything but it's black coat. Mike shook his head and (Y/n) sighed then elaborated on what she seen.

"His coat was moving, like a heart was beating." She explained while Mike rose a brow in confusion. (Y/n) pursed her lips and breathed out in annoyance. "It didn't do that the last few times me and my friend seen it."

Mike clued in after a few seconds, a look realization on his face. "Are you thinking that it's weakness is whatever is under his trench coat?"

"Yeah, it has to be." (Y/n) watched as the B.O.W reached up to the place where your heart would be and grabbed the clothing that covered it.

She stared at the coat underneath his grey hand, the clothes tearing slowly to reveal a large, pink, veiny and heavily beating heart on the outside of the thing's chest. It got up from it's knee and stood to it's full height that towered over them.

"I guess you were right." Mike remarked making her scoff but not say anything. They continued watching it peel the rest of the trench coat off of it's chest and torso, the belt around him preventing the rest to be pulled off.

It had exposed it's weakness but it came with a price: new abilities.


	15. Defeat

"That's not good." (Y/n) noted before it ran towards them with unbelievable speed. The two barely had enough time to roll out of the way of it as the tyrant went after (Y/n) first.

The bullets that were fired didn't phase it anymore if they weren't aimed for the heart that was in the center of it's chest. She couldn't stop and shoot it, if she did then the tyrant would use it's newfound speed to take her out.

Levi made it to where Mike was standing and glared at him, "What the fuck are doing just looking at it? Shoot it!" He berated before the blonde snapped out of his stupor and looked to the short man next to to him.

"How am I supposed to that when it's not facing us?" Mike questioned making Levi turn his head away, glowering at the grey tyrant chasing his partner.

There was no way they were taking this thing down without some heavy weaponry but the question of the hour was, where would they get that from?

"(Y/n)!" Levi called over the loud stomping of the man-made creature and the girl turned her head to him. He motioned with his head for her to come towards them, (Y/n) nodding her head and changing direction to run to them.

Levi sent a look to the blonde next to him before shooting at the Tyrant's beating heart with Mike following, being careful of the (h/c) haired woman. (Y/n) moved out of the way as the thing charged forward, dashing past the two by the exit and missing her.

She took a moment to catch her breath while Levi jogged over to her, Mike not that far behind. "I'm surprised you could run that fast." The black haired commented as he knelt down beside her with (Y/n) sending him a small glare.

"How are your legs not falling off?" She questioned as she was helped up from the ground. Her limbs ached from overexertion and her lungs burned from the heavy breathing that came from the constant running. "I don't think I can run anymore."

Mike stopped in front of the duo, his eyes glancing between the two. "We need something stronger to kill this thing. Did you two find anything on your way here?"

(Y/n) and Levi felt annoyance fill their bodies when they were reminded of their mistake of leaving the bag of weapons on the cable car. Those guns would've helped them out in their situation but the two of them thought that they'd be home free once they got out of the underground lab.

"Unless you plan on trying to open those doors, we're shit out of luck." Levi remarked while looking at the big metal doors that they escaped through.

The agent sighed then turned his head to where the Tyrant had gone, finding him on his knee, trying to regain himself.

Getting out of there was going to be harder than getting in, that was something Mike was sure of.

—

Hange quietly walked back up the stairs that her and the Mike guy had came down as the three others tried to kill the creature that was hunting the other two survivors that they ran into. She wanted to help them but her skills in shooting was less than perfect and besides that she didn't even have a weapon.

The scientist knelt down in front of the holder of the last samples of the viruses, opening the black case only to make a sound of anguish when she found them shattered in place.

"No, how could this happen?" Hange whispered to herself as the blue liquids sunk into the material around it. Those might've been the only things that could prove Umbrella is as evil as she said and now they were nothing more than broken glass.

Behind her was an almost silent creak, forcing her to tear her eyes away from the things she risked her life for. From what she could see, there was nothing but darkness that shrouded whatever the old building had inside.

The noise was made again and Hange was sure of it this time that something was hidden in the shadows. She stood up from her kneeling position, kicking away the useless briefcase and taking a few steps backwards.

"Who's there?" She asked even though she knew she wouldn't get a response. It probably would've been better to ask what was there since it was possible that one of Umbrella's creations escaped with them.

Almost glowing turquoise eyes glared at Hange as a little boy stepped towards her, his hands suspiciously bleeding, she could see once he was in light. His clothes were odd for the time of month, it was chilly in Shiganshina and shorts weren't something you seen around this time. The jacket that was around his shoulders was ripped in some places and big blotches of blood were in a few spots.

Hange had seen the boy before, he was the kid of one of the higher ups. She knew of what Grisha Yeager desperately wanted to do to his son and so did most of her coworkers. He would've done it had his wife, Carla, not convince him to let their child live a normal life. That didn't stop him from injecting himself with a virus that he created and trying to survive what nobody else was able to.

"Why," The brunette spoke quietly while his hands clenched into fists. He didn't know why he was mad but the blue, it was familiar to him. "Why do you have those? And What is it?"

Her hand reached up to the small symbol on her white lab coat after seeing Eren Yeager's eyes land on it. The red and white umbrella-looking octagon would be the death of her someday.

Eren felt his heart drop at the familiar logo of his mother and father's work and, for a second, his anger was replaced with fear. But it didn't last long because he was reminded of what he found in the briefcase.

"Listen, kid, what was in those tubes was something very important." Hange tried to explain without confusing or further angering the young boy. "It could've saved a lot of people."

She watched as different emotions flashed across Eren's face and through his eyes. She didn't know how he made it out of the lab and Shiganshina alive or how he managed to escape Grisha but it must've been the strange pair that were currently trying to kill an unkillable being.

"I—" He muttered while reaching a hand up to his face to cover his eyes. "I just want to go home." Eren crouched to the ground, one arm wrapping around his knees and the other covering his burning eyes.

Hange didn't know what to do, a kid was breaking down in front of her after smashing her samples of some of the deadliest viruses ever created.

"Hey," She called awkwardly as she took slow steps towards the small boy. His grip tightened around himself, his breathing getting faster. "Do you know where your parents or friends are?"

Eren's breath hitched when he thought of his mother being killed by his own father and he didn't even know where (Y/n) and Levi were. They could've left without him since they were already so close to being free of Shiganshina's nightmare.

"My parents are dead." He murmured out blankly and Hange internally scolded herself for bringing up something so obvious. "I want to see (Y/n) and Levi again." Eren's hands pulled the said woman's jacket closer to him at the thought of the two.

Hange looked back to where everyone was fighting and put two and two together. Those two didn't know the half of what they got themselves into, not only did they find out about Umbrella Corp. and it's other industries but they also found a lead scientist's son.

—

Levi, (Y/n) and Mike were beginning to lose their stamina and tiring out, leaving them defenseless when the Tyrant would use it's speed.

"We," (Y/n) panted after she finished shooting at the creature. "We have to find something to kill this thing! I don't know how much longer I can do this!"

Mike agreed, the ammo in his gun had went out awhile ago and he was left with his handgun. For once he was glad for carrying two since he gave his other to Hange but after looking, the woman had given it to Levi.

"Then I suggest thinking of ways to take it down, (Y/n). You're the only one that read those files on B.O.W's." Levi responded before feeling his ankle ache again. After tripping a few times, the male was sure that it was at least a little bit sprained from the falls and running.

(Y/n) straightened up when the Tyrant got back up from his knee and turned to them again. The three groaned in annoyance and aimed their guns at the tall mutant, shooting at it until their firearms clicked in unison.

Levi rose a brow at the handgun that he held, feeling like he was just betrayed by his only friend.

"This has gotta be some fucked up joke." Mike commented as he tried to shoot his gun again but nothing came out.

Somehow, in some sick way of telling them they're done for, all three of their guns had ran out of bullets at the same time.

(Y/n) growled and launched her gun at the Tyrant's heart, the weapon bouncing off of it and landing on the ground. She couldn't help but feel trapped and she hated it.

"I hope I never have to use a gun again." She mumbled to herself before preparing herself for what was to come next. Levi and Mike followed her action and threw their empty weapons at the creature then braced themselves.

Using it's abilities, the Tyrant speedily hit Levi into the wall behind him and leaving him downed for the time being. (Y/n) winced at the sight but forgot about it as Mike was hit away as well. The blonde was thrown into a few wooden crates by the exit and his body landed awkwardly on the ground.

"Oh shit," She whispered when it turned it's head to her. She had fought Grisha Yeager already and almost died twice, but one of his creations is the what's going to kill her? "I'm sorry for killing your master? Will that help?"

The Tyrant ignored her as it wrapped it's hand around her throat, lifting her up from the ground. (Y/n) choked and tried to get it to loosen its grip on her by punching it's wrist and kicking at it's hard stomach.

Her heart was beating fast, faster than the Tyrant's, and her vision was getting dark from the lack of air. She wasn't close enough to get to it's heart and with Levi and Mike down, nobody was there to save her from it.

"(Y/n)!"

The woman looked over the Tyrant's shoulder to where the familiar voice came from, her eyes landing on the brunette that's helped them more than he could believe. Eren watched as his companion was strangled by one of the beings that his father managed to make.

And looking a few meters away, he found Levi unconscious while, by the doors, a blonde man was laying across a few broken crates.

Hange disregarded (Y/n) for the moment and dropped down beside Mike with a concerned expression on her face. He wasn't fully knocked out from the force of the hit but he wasn't fully conscious.

"Mike, what happened?" She asked while helping him sit up properly, the man hissing in pain and grabbing his ribs. He had probably broken one or two just by how hard it was to sit up and breathe in.

He seen what was happening with (Y/n) and clenched his fist, his hand shaking before he hit the ground. "This is bullshit!" Mike cursed while turning his head away from the scene. He was useless, he couldn't save his team and he couldn't save these people either.

Levi's eyesight was blurry from hitting the wall as he blinked a few times to wake himself up. His head ached horribly from the impact and his back wasn't any better, the sprained ankle was pushed to the back of his mind.

His vision cleared up just enough to see his friend get dropped to the ground, her knees connecting with the ground first before her limp body fell to the side. The Tyrant crouched down beside her and reached into her back pocket, gently pulling out a shiny gold key on a string.

“This—This can’t be real.” Levi uttered as it stood back up to it’s full height and stared at the necklace in it’s hand. (Y/n) was left there without another glance while the Tyrant walked away.

Had they really lost to the one thing that they managed to avoid this entire time? It didn’t seem realistic and they had been so close, or so he thought they were.

“Fuck.” He cussed and shoved his head into the crook of his elbow, trying not to accept the defeat that they got.


	16. Escape

Erwin Smith was finally moving out. He was leaving them to move to Shiganshina for a change in scenery. (Y/n) found out from the small argument that her brother and parents had at dinner the day before.

"You're moving to Shiganshina City?" She asked when the blonde walked by her room later in the night. Erwin stopped at the stairs and turned his body to her, finding his sister standing in her doorway.

He wasn't expecting this sort of reaction from his family since he had mentioned that he was thinking of leaving when he first entered the academy. They must've thought that he would forget about it and continue his police career in they're small and boring town.

"I didn't think everyone would react this way," Erwin said as his hold on the railing tightening slightly. (Y/n) crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the older sibling. "I remember telling you guys about moving when I first started training."

(Y/n) shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And we were supposed to remember that?" She muttered making Erwin look away and sigh. "What are you going to do once you get there?"

The blonde glanced at her from the corner of his eye with a raised brow, "What do you mean?" He asked and (Y/n) shifted in her place.

"You won't know anyone in Shiganshina besides Nile, what are you going to do?" She repeated while Erwin silently listened to her. She fixed some of the hair that had fallen into her face and turned her gaze to the ground.

"I'll make new friends, find a group of people to hang out with. It's how life works." He answered and (Y/n) internally scoffed at how untrue his words were. If it was how life works, than how was she still left without anyone but her brother as a friend.

Erwin took a step away from the stairs and towards his only sibling, "(Y/n), I'll be fine. It's not going to be any different than here." He reassured while she moved back into her bedroom.

"You won't be here. It'll be different for everyone." (Y/n) commented before closing her door, seeing her brother's face for one of the last times in a while.

—

Mike and Hange watched the grey tyrant walk away with the key necklace in his hand, disregarding them entirely as if they weren't even there. The brunette seen Eren run down to the (h/c) haired woman on the ground and kneel beside her.

"Is she dead?" Hange asked the injured man next to her, her eyes watching the boy roll (Y/n) onto her back and rest his head against her chest. He had seen the unconscious woman do it to Levi when he was almost killed back in the lab.

Mike hissed when he moved the wrong way and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. That thing could've broken her neck or strangled her long enough to kill her." He responded making Hange look at her hands in frustration.

She really thought that they'd be able to kill the Tyrant with only the weapons that they had on them. She'd been there when they scientists would experiment with the creations and in all of the tests, the tyrants would be killed with only a few bullets to the heart.

"Levi, please." Eren cried as he shook the black haired man's shoulders. (Y/n) needed help right now, he couldn't be sleeping.

Levi grabbed the boy's wrist, his head peaking out from his arms as he struggled to push himself up onto his knees and elbows. The pain in his head made the world around him spin faster and his back protested against his movements.

"That key," He huffed out, dropping back onto his ass and stiffening at the shot of pain that went up his spine. "Do you know what it is?"

Eren's fists clenched tightly as he thought of the key his father had given him only a day before everything started. He attempted to pull his arm out of Levi's grasp but the man didn't let up, instead tightening his hold.

"My dad gave it to me. I-I never found out what it was meant for." He answered and reached his free hand up to wipe at his tearful eyes. Why did everyone have to leave him? His mother and father were taken from him, and now (Y/n) was gone too?

Levi scowled at the mention of the Umbrella scientist, his eyes glaring at the dirt ground beneath him. It seemed like the company was out for them now that they figured out their dirty secrets. He looked towards the area that the blonde guy was hit to and found that the woman from earlier was helping him stand.

His arm was wrapped around his torso in pain while the brunette had his other arm around her shoulders, her's around his waist to hold him. Levi released Eren's wrist and shakily forced himself to stand up from the dirty ground, his hurt ankle making it harder to do so.

"We need to get out of here." He remarked as he took a step forward and stumbled from the weight that he put on his injury. Eren watched the police officer limp past him with a frown, walking behind him in case the older male were to fall backwards. It was silent in the barn-like building once again but every few moments a groan of pain would escape Levi and Mike from their injuries.

Hange brought Mike to rest on one of the stairs that her and Eren had come down before going over to check on (Y/n) to see if she was still alive after the Tyrant's attack. The scientist knelt down next to her head, slipping a hand under it and raising the woman's head to rest it on her lap. She swallowed nervously then lifted the long sleeve shirt that (Y/n) was wearing, letting out a breath of relief when she found that she was wearing a tank top beneath it.

A shadow covered Hange and (Y/n) making the brunette turn her head to see what was blocking the light, finding Levi staring down at her. The black haired man glared, "You don't need to check and see if she's alive." He insisted and Hange rose a brow in confusion as Levi avoided looking at the female on the ground.

"Are you saying that you've already given up on her?" She asked before gaining the sinking feeling of regret from saying what she did when Levi's eyes met her's with an indescribable anger and irritation.

"I'm saying that I already know she's alive." He snapped while walking around them to pick his partner up to carry her. "Now hurry the fuck up, I need to get out of this city." Hange would've offered to take the girl instead but the glare that Levi gave her was more than enough to stop her from uttering a word.

Eren helped Levi lift (Y/n) into his arms, tucking in her arms so they wouldn't be left hanging by her sides. He stuck close to the rookie as they slowly made their way to the exit with Hange and Mike waiting for them by it.

"There should be a car nearby," The blonde mentioned when the three were close enough, his arm that was wrapped around his torso reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled out a set of car keys and held them up to show everyone.

The other four looked outside the building that they were in, finding that wherever the vehicle that Mike was talking about was somewhere would be a long walk from where they were.

Mike shook his head at them, sighing before pressing the button that locked the car that him and his team came in. From somewhere around them on the other side of the walls, a few beeps came from the vehicle.

Levi took the initiative and began to leave the place to find the car with Eren jogging after him. Hange and Mike glanced at each other then at the trio turning the corner, carefully following them to where the car was parked.

The (h/c) haired woman was set in the backseat on the passenger side, her head lifelessly leaning against the headrest. Levi let Eren shut the door before going around to the other side and helping the boy into the vehicle then getting in himself.

It was a typical SUV that you'd see an agent of some sorts driving in a movie or TV show. The color of it being a sleek black with the interior matching, and upon checking in the back of it, Levi found that there were weapons that were left behind by Mike and whoever he was with.

Speaking of the blonde, Hange was helping him into the passenger seat and then got into the driver seat to start the car. His heavy breathing was barely heard over the sound of the engine and rocks that the scientist would run over.

"There's plenty of guns in the back," Levi mentioned making the agent look at him through the sun visor's built-in mirror. The shorter man's emotionless eyes pierced Mike's, "Did you ever think to check before you joined in?"

Mike clenched his fists, he hadn't got the chance to think. He only wanted to help the people that were engaged in a fight that they were very clearly losing. Besides that, there was no escape with that thing constantly attacking them and brushing off their bullets. "No." He answered through his teeth as he looked away from the black haired rookie, not letting him see the guilty emotion in his eyes.

Levi glared holes into Mike's head, sighing through his nose and clicking his tongue. He turned his head to the window next to him and ignored the sting in his eyes from the sun burning into them. There was a lot more things to complain about than the pinch that he felt from the golden sphere in the blue sky.

“Levi.” A small voice called his name from next to him making Levi look down at Eren. The brunette’s turquoise eyes drooped from tiredness, just like the rest of them, and the rookie nodded at him. Eren had a ghost of a smile on his lips as he hesitantly laid his head on Levi’s arm that would act as his pillow for now.

Levi felt the pressure on his limb and would’ve complained had he not been too tired to say anything. His eyes connected with Eren’s hand, finding it holding onto (Y/n)’s limp one that was laying on the seat between them.

“What a brat.” He whispered before he let his head lean against his doors window, disregarding the cold glass and letting it cool his burning skin instead. They didn’t need his protection right now, he could take a break.

Just for a little while...


	17. Fool’s Paradise

If (Y/n) was told to describe the feeling that she felt when she was being choked to death by the Tyrant, she wouldn't be able to find the words to. She could feel the air not being able to enter her lungs and the blank stare that the thing gave her as it watched her struggle to continue living.

Her throat ached beyond belief as she seen lights flashing from behind her closed eyelids. The female attempted to swallow but was stopped by the pain in her throat, making her whimper.

(Y/n)'s eyes fluttered open to find bright white lights passing by above her as she was wheeled away somewhere. Her sight was blurry and when she tried to focus on the faces that were taking her away, it sent a throbbing pain straight to her head.

When reaching a hand up to rub her pained forehead, she was stopped by one of the blurred beings. Someone looked down at her and said something but all that she could hear was the whooshing of the lights passing by and muffled voices that sounded like they were submerged in water.

'Where?' Is what she wanted to say but her voice wouldn't come out, something was stopping her. (Y/n) clenched her fists around the sheets under her body before laying her head back against the thing beneath her. Her eyes closed again and the darkness took her back to her dreams.

—

"(Y/n)." Something was hitting her cheek and she raised her hand to slap it away, not getting stopped this time. It didn't touch anything making (Y/n) smile as she drifted off again. "(Y/n)!"

She jolted awake after a sharp sting erupted from the skin on her cheek. (Y/n) sat up from her bed, her palm caressing her slapped flesh as she looked at who caused it.

"E—Erwin?" She asked with disbelief written on her face upon seeing who was waiting for her. Her mind was playing tricks on her, it was the only answer.

The blue eyed male smiled down at her and chuckled, "I thought you weren't going to wake up for a second there." He joked while (Y/n) looked down at her hands.

Her breath hitched at the sight of them and her eyes widening, flipping her hands to see that nothing changed. They were phantom like and had she could see her bedspread through her palms. "Why? Why is my body like this?" She questioned but Erwin seemed to ignore her as he walked over to the door.

"Mom wants you downstairs," He informed before a smirk formed on his face at the mention of it. "I hope you're not in too much trouble." (Y/n) rose a brow at the laugh at the end of his sentence while he left her alone in her room.

The scene was familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it, she had this conversation with Erwin before. How was he even here? How was her mother here? Last (Y/n) checked, she was in Shiganshina City and an outbreak of a deadly virus had the city on lockdown.

"Ugh." She groaned as she covered her face with her hands then ran them through her (h/c) hair. "What the hell."

Her mother's voice called for her and (Y/n) narrowed her eyes at the echo that followed. She pushed herself off of her bed and onto the cold flooring below her, shivering at the cold feeling of it. Her room looked the same as when she had lived with her parents, her pictures still lined across her dresser and the weird things Erwin would buy for her were on her shelves.

(Y/n) made her way to her door and stepped out to go to the stairs. She clenched her jaw at the sight of the family pictures on the walls that she passed and she stopped at one near the bathroom door. Her hands delicately wrapped around the frame of it, lifting it up from the nail it was hanging on and bringing it closer.

"This must be the night that Erwin tells them." She mumbled to herself before feeling a tap on her shoulder, her body flinching at the sudden touch. (Y/n) spun around to see her brother behind her with a confused look on his face from finding her in the hall.

"Did you see what Mom wanted that quickly?" Erwin questioned making her shake her head and speedily put the picture back in its place.

(Y/n) cleared her throat then rubbed her arm, her old long sleeve shirt had been replaced with the T-shirt that she wore that day. "No," She muttered and narrowly brushed past him to the stairs that she should've went down already. "I was just about to."

Erwin watched her walk down the stairs faster than usual, pursing his lips at the odd behavior that his younger and only sister was showing.

She made it to the bottom of the steps with a timorous expression on her face and her father seemed to notice it when he almost ran into her. (Y/n) jumped at the sudden appearance of her father as he held her shoulders to keep her steady.

"(Y/n), are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He asked and (Y/n) shakily breathed in, nodding her head with a small smile. Her father examined her face but let her go nonetheless, letting her pass by him to get into the kitchen. "Don't get too nervous. Your mom isn't that angry at you."

(Y/n)'s eyes were focused on his back as he left her in the doorway of the room. She hated all the stupid ghost and dead jokes already and she'd only been a few minutes.

"(Y/n)?" Upon hearing her name, (Y/n) turned her attention to where she heard it from, and found her mother standing by the island in the middle of the kitchen. The woman was cutting up vegetables for the stew they were supposed to be having that night.

The (h/c) haired girl shoved one of her hands into her jean pockets as she stepped further into the kitchen. "I already know what you're going to say." (Y/n) sighed and sat down on one of the chairs that was placed across from her mom. Her mother's gaze stayed on her former spot, proving to her that it was just her mind replaying an old memory.

"I heard about what happened today." Her mother started as she began cutting up vegetables again. (Y/n)'s hand tightened around the arm of the chair she was on at the reminder of what happened a few hours prior. "I hope you aren't too hurt, you have some pretty bad bruises."

(Y/n) looked to where her mother was looking and found a faint image of herself by the doorway. Her younger self had a very prominent black eye and busted lip, a look of shame underneath all of it.

"It's just a few scratches." Her double shrugged making the older woman pause mid-cut and frown at the nonchalance in her daughters voice.

She looked up from the cutting board to find (Y/n) not even looking at her, her eyes narrowing at the sight of her injured skin. "It's more than just a 'few scratches', (Y/n) Smith." She scolded and both (Y/n)'s heads turned towards her.

(Y/n) didn't know why the name made her get so angry but she hated the last name of her father and Erwin. Maybe it was because everyone knew her from her brother and father or it was from how wrong it sounded.

"Don't call me by that name." The younger one snapped while her mother narrowed her eyes with a hint of anger in them.

"What? Your name?" She questioned and (Y/n)'s body unnoticeably shook at the words her mom said. She turned away, glaring over her shoulder at the woman.

Her hand clenched the doorframe before it dropped, "Call me when dinner's ready." (Y/n) ordered and walked out of her mother's view to head back to her bedroom.

The older (Y/n) was forced to stand up from her spot and followed her apparition back upstairs. She closed her bedroom door just like her other self did then sat down on the bed next to her. She watched with a small twinge in her heart from seeing herself breakdown internally right before Erwin announces that he'll be leaving.

Hearing her door creak open, both the girl and the apparition of herself looked to the sound. Erwin's blonde head of hair peeked in to see why his sister was acting so strangely, smiling warmly when he found her.

"Did mom scold you enough?" He teased as he shut the door behind him, the phantom scoffing at the thought. Erwin sat down beside the real (Y/n) and she gulped at having her brother so close again.

He seemed to be looking at her but she knew that he was paying attention to the girl beside her and she felt another pain in her heart. The closest she could get to her sibling was through a facade that her mind was playing and still, it wasn't really him.

"Are you okay?" Erwin asked and (Y/n) bit her lip when she heard him, her memory of herself nodding even though she was very obviously the opposite.

Her head was tilted down as she stared at her transparent hands once again. "No." (Y/n) answered although he wouldn't respond to her saying it.

"It's okay to cry, you know." He reminded making her cover her eyes with her hand and shake her head. "It's how you release emotions. What you did today was scary for some people and with the way you’re acting, I would say that you are just a little bit scared.”

(Y/n) felt herself starting to breath heavier as it became harder to hold back her tears, her doppelgänger already crying. She shouldn’t be getting this worked up about a memory that was playing, she should be worrying about how she was getting out of her mind and into the real world.

She could faintly feel the arm of Erwin wrap around her shoulder and the first sob left her from how familiar it felt. She wrapped her arms around the male and tried to believe that, for just a second, that this was her brother. Her real brother that was there in real life.

“Erwin, where are you?” (Y/n) cried into the shoulder of her fake sibling. The only response she got was of what Erwin had said to her in the past and she clenched her jaw in frustration. “Please just tell me.”

Her body hit the ground as the memory disappeared, leaving her with nothing but black surrounding her. (Y/n) didn’t know where she was anymore, the darkness was the only thing that filled her vision.

Faint voices made her face twitch as she was slowly brought back to reality. The darkness was from her eyes being closed and (Y/n) could only think of one thing as she woke up from her slumber.

‘Rockfort.’ She thought while opening her eyes and finding a white ceiling above her. (Y/n) blinked a few times from her eyes being dry, jumping when a face came into view. The brown hair made her smile before she remembered and tried to sit up.

“Hey, hey,” A voice stopped her as they came into the room, the person gently pushing her back down. Levi glared at her before noticing the look of distress on her face. “(Y/n), are you okay?”

“Rockfort.” She breathed out, gripping the wrist of the hand that was coaxing her to lay back down. Levi rose a brow in confusion from never hearing of such a thing. “What or where is Rockfort?” She asked the male and he shrugged his shoulder before fixing the bed so that she could sit up without hurting herself.

He didn’t know how she was talking so much after being almost killed but with what she was saying, something must’ve happened.


	18. Hospitalized

"Rockfort Island is an old research base that only select few know about. From what I've heard, they used do all of their experiments and testing there because they were able to set free the B.O.W's that they wanted to see make it on their own."

(Y/n) and Levi listened attentively to the woman on the left side of the bed, glancing at each other when they heard the name of the creatures they'd seen in Shiganshina. "Hange," (Y/n) murmured making the brunette look at the (h/c) haired patient with a raised brow. "Do you know where this island is?"

She didn't know how she had thought of the place, maybe she subconsciously remembered Rockfort from the papers in the lab? Hange looked disappointed at the reminder of the whereabouts that she didn't know and could only shake her head in displeasure.

"There has to be some record of this island." Levi insisted just as (Y/n) put her head down, his arms crossing as he sat back in his seat. His grey eyes landed on her saddened form and he shook his head, "It's a whole ass island, there's no way that no one would know of the damn thing."

Hange held back a sigh before turning her gaze to Levi, "I didn't say that nobody knew of Rockfort, shorty." The black haired man growled under his breath at the name but stopped when (Y/n) sent him a warning glare. She closed her eyes to compose herself, breathing in and out, then glared at the brunette.

"Who knows of the island? Do you know them?" (Y/n) interrogated making Hange laugh at how serious the woman sounded. She grinned before asking, "Are you planning on hunting them down or something?"

The duo's blank faces didn't change at the sound of her question and the scientist envied their determination. Erwin Smith is their main priority now that they're out of Shiganshina City, and from the looks of it, he has something to do with the people that they were trying to escape.

Hange breathed out a chuckle, "You two are crazy. You might even have death wishes." She commented and (Y/n) clenched her fists while Levi smirked, they already cheated death too many times in the past handful of hours.

"I just need to find my brother." (Y/n) muttered barely loud enough for them to hear over the heart monitor next to her. But the room was dead silent and the low beeps weren't quite as loud as her voice. "Erwin is the only sibling I have, he's the only friend I have."

A gasp came from the doorway of her room, everyone's heads turning to see who it was. Eren's eyes landed on the messy (h/c) hair and he smiled when he seen that the woman was finally acting like her normal self. "(Y/n)!" He called as he ran over to her bedside, almost jumping on her had Levi not grabbed his arm.

Eren glared at the rookie's hand but calmed down when he motioned for the boy to sit on the bed. He gently got up and looked over her injured body, his eyes finding the bruises on (Y/n)'s neck before they flickered back up to her face. She shakily smiled at him, "Did the doctors help you?" She asked making Eren nod with a frown.

"After throwing a fit when they tried to put an IV in him." Levi remarked and (Y/n) rose a brow, wanting him to explain why he needed one. Levi nodded his head to the boy's hands, "He thought that breaking the samples of the viruses with his fists was the best way to go."

(Y/n) brushed her thumb over the bandages on Eren's hands then found his eyes staring at her, "Why?" She questioned and his hand tightened around her fingers at the thought.

"I thought that if someone were to get them, that what happened back there would happen again." He briefly explained to her, (Y/n) biting her tongue to not say something inappropriate. She would've said that they probably already have another sample somewhere but she wouldn't say that to a child.

Levi sighed before standing up from the uncomfortable chair, his knees cracking from sitting down for so long. He turned away from the other three and headed towards the door to leave. He looked over his shoulder to Eren and Hange, "C'mon, she probably wants to call her parents."

Hange nodded and quickly stood up to follow him but Eren was more reluctant. (Y/n) reassured him with a small smile, motioning for him to go with the two adults. "I'll be fine, Eren. Go with Levi." She insisted and the brunette hopped off the bed, checking on her then leaving the room.

(Y/n) breathed out a sigh before leaning her head back against the pillows behind her. She hadn't been in a hospital for a long time, the last being because she broke her elbow from falling down the stairs. Or so her parents think, what really happened was Erwin twisted her arm a little too hard when he was teaching her how to take someone down.

His way of teaching someone was harsh but they worked when her 'friends' came back.

The room was quiet again but it couldn't have sounded more deafening. Her ears were ringing from her loud heartbeat and it felt like all the blood in her body was going straight to her head. (Y/n) felt like the world around her was spinning and she reached her hand over to press the button next to her for the nurse.

After doing so with shaky hands, she lifted her hand up to touch her forehead that was hotter than normal. Her eyes were getting heavier and before she knew it, (Y/n) had fallen unconscious once again.

_

The three walked down the white halls of the hospital, heading towards the food court to find something to eat. Levi released an annoyed sigh when he seen a nurse jogging towards them and stopped as she took a second to catch her breath. The woman held up a clipboard with (Y/n)'s information on it, the paper having everything but an emergency contact.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir," She said making Levi glare while Hange waved her off. She pointed to the blank space that was supposed to have a phone number, "But would you happen to know anyone that we can call for your friend?"

Levi shrugged his shoulders, he only knew her from Shiganshina but the nurse probably had no idea what happened in the city. "I didn't get to know her very well. All I know is that she has a brother and her parents." He informed and the woman's eyebrows furrowed at the lack of information on his partner.

"She fell back asleep after pressing the call button. I wasn't able to get anything from her." She explained and Eren felt his heart speed up at her words. He knew they should've stayed with (Y/n) but they didn't listen to him.

Hange placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before smiling at the nurse in front of her, "Thank you for telling us, when she wakes up could you call us?" She asked and got a nod in return from the redhead. They passed by her to continue on their way to the cafeteria and as they did, Eren shrugged off the scientist's hand from his body.

"Do you know anything else about this 'Rockfort Island'?" Levi questioned quietly making Hange glance at him from the corner of her eyes. She racked her brain for anything that she might've passed over when speaking earlier, shaking her head when she was done.

"It was an old base that Umbrella used to do their research on. I don't know how her brother would've gotten there without anyone knowing." She replied and Levi narrowed his eyes as he thought to himself. He didn't know a lot about (Y/n) (L/n)'s brother but what if he wasn't as great as she made him out to be? He worked for S.P.D and the chief was being bribed, what if Erwin Smith was also in on the secret?

Levi sighed frustratedly as they stepped into the busy food court that the hospital had, running a hand through his greasy hair. Hopefully they could find a hotel or something because he needed a shower more than ever followed closely by clothes.

"I'm starting to regret coming to Shiganshina." He mumbled and Hange laughed at his comment before finding a table that they could sit at. Eren took the seat closest to the window, his attention being taken by it as soon as he sat down and his gaze settling on the people outside.

The odd scientist insisted that she were to get everyone's lunch and that gave Levi time to have a break away from the woman. She didn't talk much, but when she did it was about a bunch of stuff that the man didn't know what she was speaking about half the time.

He plopped down into the seat across from the young boy and grunted when his ankle was finally relieved of his body's weight. The doctors told him it was sprained, fortunately, and his back would be hurting for awhile after the damage he took.

“Levi?” The rookie was pulled out of his thoughts by Eren, his eyes looking away from his hands and to the Yeager in front of him. Levi rose a brow and he bit his lip nervously, “Will (Y/n) be okay?”

His response came as a disbelieving scoff making Eren flinch at the noise. “Don’t ask such dumb questions, brat.” Levi admonished while turning his head away from the younger male, watching Hange walk back over to them. “She was perfectly fine when we were visiting her. Nothing will change.”

Eren slowly nodded, although he didn’t really believe what he had said, and clasped his hands together. Hange set down the two trays of food in front of Levi and Eren before standing back up with a smile.

“I think I’ll go see if Mike’s awake. If we’re lucky, he might know something about Rockford.” She stated making Levi narrow his eyes at her in suspicion at the sudden change of plans. She noticed and huffed, “I’m not going to try and kill you, Shorty. I would’ve done it by now.”

The black haired rookie’s face didn’t change at her attempt at reassurance and Hange rolled her eyes. She turned away from the duo with a wave as she strode off towards the exit, a grin on her face, “Don’t get lost here or I won’t be able to find you two.” Was what she said before she was out of hearing distance.

Levi rubbed his forehead then found his gaze settled on the bowl of chicken noodle soup that sat idly on the plastic red tray. Eren stared disinterestedly at his turkey sandwich, his eyes brightening when it landed on the other male’s lunch.

He crossed his leg over the other before pushing his tray over to Eren with an emotionless expression, the boy looking at Levi for confirmation.

“Just take the damn soup.” He drawled while taking the sandwich away from Eren so he could eat the food Hange had bought for them. The brunette smiled and began to devour his new lunch, Levi taking bites out of his with a faraway gaze.

He knew that everyone who was in that fight with the Tyrant wasn’t just going to be left alone. Something was coming for them, whether that was another creature or Umbrella themselves.


	19. Gone

"Ms. (L/n)?" A soft voice called from beside her, a hand gently fixing the blankets that covered her and the sound of something rolling forcing her to open her eyes. (Y/n) was met with the face of a red haired nurse as she placed the tray of food down on the table that was pulled over.

A smile spread across the nurse's face at the sight of her patient waking up, "Good, you're awake. You were out for a few hours after your friends visited." She informed while (Y/n) sat up on her bed with weak arms, wincing when she moved her aching legs. With the amount of running that her, Levi and Eren did, she was lucky that she was even able to move them.

"Do you know when I'll be released?" (Y/n) asked and the woman glanced at her with a raised brow. The (h/c) haired female picked up the fork that was set on the tray for her, poking at the hospital food that was less than desirable.

"Well," The nurse started as she placed a glass of water down beside the red tray. "You were brought here with a severe concussion, multiple sprained muscles and have bruising around the throat that might have some internal injuries." She recalled the writing from the clipboard at the end of the bed that she read earlier, from what she read this woman was going to be here a while.

(Y/n) rubbed her neck at the stuff that her nurse told her before taking a sip of water. It hurt going down and she had the Tyrant to blame for that.

"It's not up to me to say how long but from the looks of it, you'll be here for a week or two." The nurse said and (Y/n)'s eyes widened at her words, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, I can't be here for that long." She muttered making the redhead tilt her head curiously. "My parents are waiting for me, I need to get home!" (Y/n) implored and the other woman pursed her lips after hearing her patient's begging.

She pointed to the phone next to (Y/n)'s bed, "You can call them if you like. I asked your friend if he knew who to call but he said he didn't know." (Y/n) nodded and her nurse smiled at how she was able to calm her down. "I'll leave you to it then."

Once she was out of sight, (Y/n) grabbed the phone off of its holder and held it to her ear. Quickly punching in the numbers for her mother's home phone, she impatiently waited as it tried to connect her call. It took a moment but the sound of her mother finally came through the speaker.

"Hel—?" "Mom, it's me." (Y/n) cut off her mother before she could finish speaking, a sigh of relief coming from the other end.

"(Y/n), we called so many times. Are you with Erwin?" Mrs. Smith asked and her (h/c) haired daughter clenched her fists. What a failed trip it was going to Shiganshina and finding no trace of her brother.

(Y/n) rubbed her burning eyes with her free hand as she answered, "No. He wasn't there." It was silent on the other end of the call, her mother was silent before a shaky breath came through. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." She breathed out, trying to control her emotions while (Y/n) forced herself not to cry. "I think it's time we call someone." Mrs. Smith murmured then quietly sniffled.

The younger woman stared at her bag of clothes, her eyes focused on the papers that were on top of her jeans. "I'll find him, I promise." (Y/n) insisted and her mother smiled to herself when she heard.

"I know you miss him, (Y/n), but you shouldn't get cau—..."

(Y/n)'s eyebrows pinched together when the phone line suddenly went dead, her eyes then being drawn to the lights that flickered before going back to normal.

A small tremor followed it that shook the building but caused no damage. (Y/n) stood up from her bed and looked out of the window on her door, seeing people ask about what happened before carrying on.

She had some questions herself on what the hell just happened.

—

Levi and Eren sat in the lobby of the hospital, the former reading the magazines that were on the table next to him while the latter watched whatever it was that played on the television a few feet away.

The black haired man wasn't paying the boy next to him any mind as he read something about a celebrity that was getting themselves into drama. He wouldn't normally read those sorts of things but right now, it was the only thing he had next to the news.

"Levi, Levi!" Eren whispered frantically while pulling on the man's arm, Levi's body shaking from the force behind it. He frowned before finally turning his head to look down at the brunette beside him.

Before he could ask what it was that he wanted, Levi caught sight of the TV that Eren was watching. His mouth went dry at the headline being shown on the screen in bold letters.

Shiganshina City was going to be completely wiped off the map to contain the outbreak happening within. Everyone was being advised to leave before they dropped the bomb that would be being sent in a few minutes.

"What's going to happen to everyone?" Eren asked and Levi looked down at him, his eyes glancing between the television and Eren's turquoise hues.

"If they see the broadcast then they'll leave." He answered making the brunette clench his jaw at the thought of the people who wouldn't be able to get out.

—

(Y/n) fixed her belt before heading over to the door, checking through the window to see if anyone was coming. Finding it empty, she opened the door and slipped out into the hallway to leave. A sigh left her when she was able to feel freedom once again, even though she was still inside the hospital.

"Where do you think you're going?" Almost. She was almost able to feel freedom.

She held her breath and slowly turned around to face the man that went through hell with her. Levi stood with his arms crossed, a raised brow and unimpressed expression on his face. He looked down at her ripped and dirty clothes with a disgusted face. He doubted that they'd let her leave in the condition that she was brought in with.

"I need to get home and figure out a way to find my brother." (Y/n) insisted making Levi narrow his eyes at her excuse then shook his head.

"Wouldn't your brother want you to take care of yourself?" He asked and she rubbed her arm at the thought of what Erwin might say if he knew what she was doing. He wasn't one to want people to worry over him and thought that he could take care of himself.

She pushed the papers in her pants deeper into the waistband, "I understand if you don't want to go with me but I'm leaving. We may have went through Shiganshina together but that shit show's over." She mumbled loud enough for him to head and he breathed out loudly.

"Shiganshina is gone." Levi revealed, his eyes examining her face that morphed into one of shock and confusion. "They dropped a bomb and wiped it off the map entirely."

That explains why the phone line went dead and the lights flickering. (Y/n) was glad that they got out when they did or else they'd probably still be down in the lab.

"Levi, I have to go." She said and began to walk away from the former-police officer. Levi looked away from (Y/n) as she slowly got further away from him, clenching his fists when he seen that she was actually serious about leaving.

(Y/n) refused to turn back to see if he was following her, it would only make her want to stay. They survived a city of creatures straight out of a demented nightmare and now it was time to get on with their lives. No one would know the real truth of what happened in Shiganshina City, she doubted that they ever would, and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last of it.

She made it to the front of the hospital without being questioned by anyone and walked through the sliding glass doors. She flinched when a drop of water landed on her nose and she realized that it was pouring rain outside.

"Perfect." (Y/n) mumbled to herself then stepped forward to start walking to a bus stop. An arm yanked her back onto the sidewalk just before car passed by, honking as it did and her eyes widened when she watched what might've caused her death had somebody not been there.

"Watch where you're going, idiot." Levi breathed heavily and (Y/n) held onto the limb that was across her chest, shivering from the cold and near-death experience. He felt her hand around his wrist, holding it in a death grip while her eyes stared at the road in front of her. For once he was glad that he ran after her or else she would've been the next patient on the operating table.

Levi shrugged off the jacket from around his shoulders, attempting to step back so he could slip it onto her but she didn't release his arm. "C'mon, we should get back inside." He murmured and (Y/n) finally let his wrist go only to wrap her arms around herself.

"I want to go home, Levi." She shook and he couldn't tell if it was rain or tears that ran down her face. Levi sighed but nodded, pulling his jacket to be around her then zipping it up once she put her arms through the holes.

He hesitantly patted her back before walking inside with her, "Let's get Eren and then we'll leave, alright?" (Y/n) smiled and wiped her wet face with her hands, following after him.

Hange waited with Eren inside, the younger brunette sitting beside her awkwardly as she rambled on about something to him. Upon noticing the two walking towards them, Eren got up from his chair and ran over to them.

"(Y/n), are you supposed to be out of bed?" The boy asked making her laugh at him, a pout appearing on his lips when he didn't get an answer. Hange wasn't far behind with a raised brow at the sight of the woman out of bed and not in her room.

Levi cleared his throat, catching their attention, "(Y/n) wants to go home, so that's where we're going." Eren and Hange looked at each other in confusion with the scientist turning her gaze to the (h/c) haired woman.

"I'll give you my parents phone number for you to call when Mike is out." (Y/n) informed and Hange nodded, taking out a pen and notepad from her pocket. None of them were surprised, she was a person of many tricks and surprises.

After writing the digits down on the paper, the three were free to leave the hospital and head back to (Y/n) and Erwin's home. Levi was quick to find the car since he was one of the only ones that were in the right mind, the next being Hange.

(Y/n) got in the front seat after opening the door for Eren, waiting as Levi got in the driver's seat and started the car. Cold air was the first thing that hit her, the heater not having kicked in yet and she turned it off immediately.

"You should get some rest, I'll wake you up when we get there." Levi insisted before driving out of the parking lot and onto the main road. (Y/n) wanted to argue, but her eyes were already starting to close and she was sure that Eren was in the same state as her.

And when the heater finally blasted out hot air, she felt herself begin to fall asleep until all she was left with was to lay her head against the window and let herself.


	20. Home Sweet Home

The occasional bumps on the road made her body jolt in her seat, her eyes opening only to close when she was blinded by the sun. She covered her eyes as she sat up straight then moved her hand when the light was blocked by a wall of trees. (Y/n) noticed the familiar road they were going down and cleared her throat to get Levi's attention.

Levi turned his gaze away from the straight ahead road to glance at the (h/c) haired female next to him, "You're finally awake. Your snoring was getting annoying." He remarked making her huff at the comment and look away from the man in the driver seat.

"I don't snore." (Y/n) retorted before pointing at a white picket fence that appeared and an opening in the trees. "The house is just up ahead." He nodded and the car went back to its quiet state.

Her chest tightened when she seen the house that she and Erwin used to live in. It felt like it had been years since she last was here but it was only a few days ago, with everything that happened in Shiganshina she wouldn't be surprised if she'd forgotten time all together. She could feel and hear the sound of the gravel that the car was driving over and it seemed to get louder the closer they got to the house.

Levi stopped the car once he was in front of one of the two garage doors, turning the car's engine off and turning his head to look at his partner. (Y/n) was staring at the white garage with a clenched jaw and her eyebrows pinched together.

"Did something happen with your family before you left?" He asked and her face changed from the tense expression into a look of confusion. Levi rose a brow making (Y/n) quickly shake her head to answer his question.

"No, no, I don't think I've had a fight with my parents since my brother left." She admitted while Levi's eyes fell to her hands that were fidgeting anxiously. He knew it wasn't wrong to be envious of people with parents like (Y/n)'s, it was an emotion that many like him probably felt on a daily basis. But he found it sickening on how much he's still felt it despite being an adult and even after the years that have past since his mother and Kenny left him.

Right, he's dead now. He silently wondered how his uncle ever got to Shiganshina City but after seeing how corrupt the police was there, he wasn't surprised that he slithered his way into that vipers pit.

Levi lightly shook his head, trying not to draw (Y/n)'s attention to him even though she was too busy panicking to herself, and leaned back in his seat. "Then why do you look like your going to shit yourself? It screams that you got in trouble for something."

(Y/n)'s body slouched, barely noticeably, as she sighed loudly and turned her head to look at the black haired man. "You are so vulgar. I don't have any idea how I was able to survive your potty mouth." Levi smirked smugly at her, further irritating her before she breathed out a chuckle and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's just felt like I haven't seen my parents in years, Shiganshina made me lose track of time."

"You're not the only one. That shit dragged on for too long." He scoffed before he noticed (Y/n) was staring at something behind him. Levi's head turned to look over his shoulder and his body tensed at the sight of Mr. Smith standing outside the door, his hand reaching up to push his glasses up.

"I guess we were found first." (Y/n) noted nervously as her father found her face through the tinted windows. She could see his lips moving to say her name and she hesitantly got out of the vehicle to talk to him, but looked back at Levi before doing so. "Wait here, I'll talk to them."

The former-police officer nodded as he watched her walk around the car, his eyes landing on the older blonde haired man who was currently in his pajamas. A quiet yawn behind him and a sound of confusion made him check the back seat. He'd almost forgot about the third person in the car.

"Where are we?" Eren asked as he looked around outside, seeing nothing but trees and a single house in front of them. (Y/n) had just went inside with her father, probably to talk with both of her parents, and Levi cursed her for leaving him in the car with the sleepy Yeager boy.

_

(Y/n) followed her father into the living room where her mother was sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee in her hand. She'd heard the door open that her husband was back from seeing who was in their driveway and only expected him to be coming back inside.

Mrs. Smith's head turned to where the noise came from and she smiled when she seen her daughter walking behind her husband. (Y/n) was rubbing her arm that had rips in a few spots, her pants in the same condition, while Mr. Smith had a blank expression on his face.

"(Y/n)!" Her mother exclaimed as she stood up from the couch to greet the other woman. "I seen the news, are you okay? It was surprising to see Umbrella doing something like that." (Y/n) rose a brow at her mother's statement, holding her arms and tilting her head.

"What?" (Y/n) questioned and her father put a hand on her shoulder in concern. She looked between the two before turning her attention to the television that was playing videos from last night. Except, there were no zombies and the only thing that was being played was the destruction of the city.

Mrs. Smith noticed the confusion in her face and assumed that she hadn't known what happened to Shiganshina. "You didn't hear? The big pharmaceutical company did something to the water and everyone came down with some strange illness." She briefly explained as (Y/n)'s hands curled into fists. "You didn't drink any of it, did you?"

"No, I didn't have time to. Erwin wasn't in Shiganshina." (Y/n) informed making her parents freeze, their gazes connecting for a moment before going back to their daughter. She glanced out the window that showed the Smith's driveway and seen the car her, Eren and Levi drove there in.

Her father watched her and pursed his lips when he remembered the man in the car. "Your friend is still in the car. Did you meet him in when you were looking for your brother?" He asked while (Y/n) sighed, her mother smiling at the thought of her finally getting a friend.

"You met someone in Shiganshina? What's their name?" Mrs. Smith harmlessly interrogated but (Y/n) wasn't having it. She just wanted to jump in her old bed, it didn't even have to be a bed at this point, and sleep for a few years.

"I met two people, one of them was supposed to be a police officer and the other is kid." (Y/n) said as she departed from them and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She had only just noticed how thirsty she was from not drinking or eating anything in the past couple of days.

Her parents looked at each other in shock before her father narrowed his eyes, "(Y/n), you took a child away from Shiganshina? Where are their parents?" (Y/n) huffed to herself, as much as she didn't want to remember Eren's crazy father, Grisha wasn't a very forgettable being.

"Hopefully dead," Her response got two choked gasps from the two adults, both of them not used to seeing this behavior. "I didn't see much of his mother but his father was the worst thing alive."

They didn't understand where this was coming from. They didn't raise their kids to wish death upon people, what happened that made her like this?

"(Y/n), where is this attitude coming from? We don't see or hear from you in a few days and suddenly we get a call from you in the hospital saying that you couldn't find Erwin. Now you're saying you hope people die?" Her mother was worried for her, (Y/n) could see and hear that. But she shouldn't be worried for her, it should be for her brother, Erwin, who is currently somewhere that she didn't even know.

After drinking all of the glass of water, (Y/n) turned her attention back to her concerned mother and father. "It was a lot in Shiganshina, I can't even begin to understand myself. But right now, my friends and I need somewhere to stay and here is the only place, so please?" She begged even though she knew her parents would say yes to her. They weren't ones to just leave someone without any help.

Mrs. Smith stepped forward to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Of course we'll let you stay here. We're just worried about you, (Y/n), and we know that you know." (Y/n) sent a small smile to her mom and the older (h/c) haired female took notice of how grown up she looked now. She wasn't her 'little girl' anymore, she was an adult and when she needed something they would be there for her because who knows if she'd be back.

"Thank you," (Y/n) breathed out and grasped her mom's hand, squeezing it gently. "Just don't take anything Levi says to heart. He's an honest person but only in his own eyes." She laughed before letting the (s/c) hand slip from her hold.

She walked away from her family and left the house to gather the rest of her dysfunctional team. (Y/n) found them still in the vehicle, Levi laying with his seat all the way back while Eren had switched to be in the front seat with his seat in the same position as the black haired man.

The (h/c) haired woman looked at the two boys from the drivers side window, the corner of her lips turning up into a smile at the sight. Neither of them had seen her yet since it seemed like both of them were sleeping.

She raised her hand up and, using her knuckle, knocked on the glass that separated her from Levi and Eren. They both jumped at the noise and Eren was the first to see her through the window after he got over his scare. Levi was busy putting his seat back up when Eren got out of the car to see what was happening.

"(Y/n), is this where you live?" Eren questioned while looking around the many trees that surrounded the house. It was the first time that he had seen something this populated with the broccoli-looking plants since he was raised in a city and never got to leave.

She chuckled and shook her head, "Not anymore but my brother and I used to live here." Eren didn't seem to mind as he continued to stare at the green fields that were all around them. He couldn't imagine how free everyone felt out here but he hoped he got the chance to.

After fixing his and Eren's seats, Levi finally got out of the car to rejoin his small group. He examined the quaint house before looking back to his partner, an eyebrow raised in questioning.

"My parents said we could stay. I just don't know where we're all gonna stay." (Y/n) laughed making the two males look at each other then back to her. She motioned with her hand for them to follow her inside and they did, the porch lights flicking on as they stepped inside.


	21. Dust

It was tense when everyone stepped into the Smith residence, Eren's hand reaching for (Y/n)'s when he felt her parents staring at him while Levi brushed them off. She smiled down at him before turning her gaze to her mother and father.

"Mom, Dad, this is Eren and Levi." (Y/n) introduced as she motioned to them when she spoke their names. The brunette looked away from the eyes watching him and Levi narrowed his eyes at the two adults.

They couldn't help it when they felt intimidated by the short, black haired man that stood beside their only daughter. His cold glare made them think that he could be a criminal or someone that didn't abide by the law.

(Y/n) placed her hand on the shoulders of the man beside her, "Levi was going to be a police officer in Shiganshina," (Y/n) reminded her family after noticing the looks they had when they were scrutinizing the black haired man. "He would've worked with Erwin."

Levi glanced down at the hand on his shoulder and (Y/n) lifted it quickly, chuckling nervously then sighing.

Her mother was the first to step forward to the two new guests that her and her husband would be having. She stood in front of Levi with an outstretched hand, a smile on her face as she shook his pale hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Levi. I hope (Y/n) hasn't caused you too much trouble." Mrs. Smith joked, although (Y/n) knew she probably wasn't from the look she was sent, making Levi scoff inside.

"You have know idea." He half-jokingly remarked and (Y/n) felt her mother narrow her eyes at her. She forced a smile on her face when the older woman stepped past her to kneel in front of Eren.

The turquoise eyed boy stared into the familiar but foreign (e/c) eyes of his savior's mother. They looked exactly like (Y/n)'s except, when the woman seen him, there wasn't a look of familiarity and relief when she noticed him.

Eren straightened his back before letting go of (Y/n)'s hand and swallowed the lump in his throat. (Y/n) and Levi rose a brow at the sudden bravery that the boy showed, the two watching as Eren also shook Mrs. Smith's hand.

"I'm Eren Yeager, Mrs. (L/n)." He introduced himself, his voice only shaking at the end while (Y/n)'s mother gently shook his hand back.

They guessed that escaping the lab and Shiganshina was able to finally bring out his real personality that wasn't overshadowed by fear. Mrs. Smith's eyes flickered to her daughter momentarily before going back to the little boy holding her hand.

"You seem like a nice boy, Eren, but how did you find (Y/n)? What happened to your parents?" She questioned making Eren's face flood with grief and remembrance and his lip trembled.

"They died in the—" He was quickly cut off by (Y/n), who glared down at her mother with a frown. "Let's not talk about this, okay? We're exhausted from driving all the way here." Her arm wrapped around Eren's skinny shoulders as she attempted to rid him of answering her mother's questions.

Mrs. Smith stood back up and cleared her throat, "Right. Well, my husband must have went back to bed so I should probably join him." She insisted while (Y/n) nodded her head slightly. "(Y/n), you know your way around."

The older woman stepped away before fully turning around and heading back to where her bedroom resided. (Y/n) breathed out the air that she didn't know was still in her lungs, running a hand through her hair.

"That was eventful." Levi commented and she rolled her eyes, walking away from them towards the darkened hallway that her mother had went down.

The other two stayed awkwardly at the entrance to living room before (Y/n) finally waved for them to follow her. "You and Eren can share my brother's old room, I don't think you want to stay in my room." She joked as she stopped in front of a brown wooden door that was at the end of the small hallway.

Upon opening it, Eren and Levi were greeted by an almost empty bedroom. The only thing inside was a dusty dresser that clearly hasn't been cleaned in a while, an end table, and a bed that was placed underneath the only window in the room. There wasn't any posters or pictures on the walls, although there was a few thumbtacks and nails on them, and the paint was lifting in a few places.

(Y/n) looked around the room with a heavy feeling in her chest from how lifeless it appeared. Erwin wasn't one to have posters of his favorite band haphazardly pinned up but he did have pictures of his family and friends on his dresser and walls. In the odd time he'd have something sitting on the top of his dresser that he thought he'd show off but they didn't last very long.

"Not even a pin-up?" Levi remarked and stepped into the room, sitting down on the bed and coughing when dust flew up from the mattress. "This room is filthy!"

(Y/n) smirked before disappearing from the doorway and took a few steps to open a small closet. Eren watched as she pulled out a white quilted comforter and a sheet for their bed along with a knitted blanket and pillows.

The (h/c) haired female handed Eren the knitted one with a small grin on her face, "I have a feeling that Levi likes to hog the blankets." She teased, getting a low groan of irritation and an eye roll from said man while the younger boy smiled and giggled. He took the blanket from her and hugged it close to his chest as (Y/n) went back into the room.

Levi was quick to make sure all of the dust on the bed was gone, claiming that he wasn't sleeping on a 'disgusting bed', before they struggled to put on the bedsheet.

"How does Erwin make this shit look so easy?" (Y/n) asked no one in particular as she hooked one of the corners under the mattress, pushing the sides of the sheet under the sides of the bed with trouble.

Eren was glad that he wasn't helping the two with preparing the bed and silently wondered if (Y/n) would have to do this with her bed. Even with Levi's help it was clear that she was having trouble getting the bedsheet to stay under the bed.

After they finally got the sheet on, Levi and (Y/n) placed the pillows on the bed and spread the comforter across it. Eren walked deeper into the room and crawled up onto the bed, moving the comforter out from under him. He kicked off his shoes and (Y/n) pushed them out of the way with her foot so the boy didn't trip on them.

"Want me to get a shirt for you to wear?" She asked him only getting a nod in return as he shrugged off the coat he was wearing. (Y/n) left the room again to get him one of the old shirts that she stole from Erwin's closet a few years ago.

Levi was busy taking his socks and shoes off to notice she left, his hands stuffing the matching socks into his black boots. He slipped his pants off and was left in his black shortsleeved shirt and boxers that needed more than just a washing. He'll probably burn them tomorrow, god knows how much sweat those things have absorbed into them. Not to mention the blood and whatever else seeped through his police uniform.

Maneuvering himself under the slightly cold comforter, the man sighed in relief at the soft feeling of the mattress beneath him and his head hitting the pillow made him pull the blanket closer to himself. (Y/n) had returned with a light grey sweater for Eren to wear for the night just as he succumbed to the heaviness that was forcing his eyes closed.

"It tends to get cold during the night. Our old house wasn't much better but at least it had heating." She mentioned while giving the piece of clothing to the brunette on the bed. Eren pulled off his shirt that he's had on since she found him in the underground parking lot before he slipped on the sweater.

It was more of a dress than a sweater but Eren wasn't complaining. It provided more comfort than his shorts and shirt could ever do. His shorts were gone soon after and his clothes were folded on the nightstand next to the bed.

(Y/n) smiled down at Eren as he rested his head on the fluffy pillows that were for him. She placed the knitted blanket over his body then covered him with the comforter for extra warmth.

"Goodnight, Eren." She whispered, patting arm that was protected by the white, cloud-like sheet. Picking up his and Levi's clothes, (Y/n) quietly left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Eren tugged the knitted blankets closer to his body as he slowly fell into a less-than-sweet dream filled sleep.

(Y/n) warily walked through the house that her parents lived in, trying to remind herself that there wasn't any 'zombies' or creatures that'll jump at her from the darkness. She let out a breath of relief when she seen that the living room and kitchen light were still on and went into the small that had the washer and dryer in it.

Luckily, her mother didn't have any laundry in the washer and she was able to put her friends' clothes into the machine to be washed. After pouring in the detergent, (Y/n) closed and started the washer before turning all of the lights off and leaving to go back to her room.

She had a feeling that wasn't going to be able to sleep and it would be a long night either way. Entering her old bedroom, (Y/n) found that nothing had changed from when she had left her home to live by herself. Her obnoxious obsession with collecting posters and other memorabilia showed by the many pictures still up on her walls.

"Great." She breathed out a quiet laugh as she shut the door, stepping over to the bed in the corner of the room. The only place where she was able to look out the window whenever she couldn't sleep at night. (Y/n) was able to see the farm across from her that occasionally shot off fireworks, courtesy of the teenagers that would now be adults like her.

(Y/n) carefully pulled off her ruined long sleeve shirt, leaving her in the tank top that she had underneath. From the corner of her eye, she seen something and turned to it only to find that it was a full length mirror that had more than a few smudges of something on it.

Looking at herself, she could see that she definitely looked like shit. Her face had a few cuts and scrapes littered across it, her throat was so bruised that it was a totally different shade of (s/c) and she was surprised that her parents hadn't noticed it. Her arms had cuts along them, a few being stitched up, and her legs weren't much different.

"I—" (Y/n) didn't have any words for how she looked. It all happened for a reason, right? Her face was from her selfless sacrifice for Eren and Levi, her throat was from having that stupid key in her pocket but if she didn't have it Eren might've been in her place. Her arms and legs were from the constant fights that the trio would run into, she wouldn't be surprised if Levi was matching with her.

She pursed her lips and turned away from the glass that reflected her. (Y/n) ungracefully pulled her jeans off before getting into her bed and laying on the cold mattress. Even if she closed her eyes, she wasn't able to relax enough to get to sleep.

Her hand reached up and rested over her eyes to force the moonlight out of them. With a little bit of a struggle, (Y/n) was finally able to relax and sink into the feeling of safety that her home started to give her.


	22. Intruder

Levi stared at the ceiling above him, his chest heaving a sigh of annoyance. He was able to sleep for almost an hour before he was woken up by absolutely nothing. The brat beside him had awoken around the same time as him from the older man's constant tossing and turning. Now Eren was facing the black haired man, the knitted blanket that (Y/n) gave him acting as a cocoon around the brunette.

He could feel the boy's eyes staring at his irritated facial expression and slowly turned his head to look at him. Eren ducked back under the blanket and hid his face beneath the rows of soft yarn so Levi couldn't see him.

He quietly scoffed before shaking his head at the kid next to him, "I know you're awake." Levi muttered making Eren peer through the holes in the blanket at him. The young boy carefully took it off of his face and head then pulled it around his body to keep the warmth in. (Y/n) wasn't lying when she said it got cold at night in her parents house.

Eren didn't trust Levi as much as he trusted the (h/c) woman that found him in the parking lot. Almost every time he spoke to the brunette, Levi didn't have anything nice to say but it was different when he talked to (Y/n).

"Can I ask you a question?" Eren asked, Levi's head turning to look down at the boy laying beside him. He rose a brow and waited for him to continue with whatever it was he wanted to ask. "Do you like (Y/n)?"

That was a surprising and unexpected thing to ask. But he wasn't that shocked, the kid was at that age. Levi shifted in his position on his back to get more comfortable then shrugged his shoulders, "Depends on what kind of like you're talking about." He answered and Eren's gaze went to his hands as he thought it over.

The moonlight shined into through room from the curtainless window behind the bed and casts a shadow of the tree outside. It shook from the occasional burst of chilly fall air that unfortunately seeped through the cracks of the window frames in the house.

Eren squeezed his hands together while he breathed in a deep breath. The air made his nose turn cold and it annoyed him. "Like, you want to hug her when you shouldn't." He mumbled nervously as Levi avoided looking at the brunette.

The explaining of it was definitely that of an innocent child and it was almost laughable. But he didn't know how to respond to the question that the kid had asked.

Levi's and (Y/n)'s relationship was based on the fact that they both survived a city taken over by a sick virus that mutated people into horrific monsters. Just like them to Eren, they truly didn't know each other besides that she had a brother named Erwin and Eren's parents were evil scientists.

And Levi, Eren didn't know anything about him and (Y/n) only knew his uncle's name and profession that even Levi didn't know until now.

Yet somehow with how they interacted, it was like they'd known each other since forever. They didn't need to know everything about each other or their birthdays. Eren was attached to (Y/n) since he first met her in the underground parking lot while Levi actually laughed around her.

"Do you like her?" Levi asked back making Eren sit up from his laying position and glare down at the short man.

"You can't answer a question with a question, Levi!" He scolded hotly and it made Levi wonder why he wanted to know so badly. The former-police officer reached a hand up, pulling the skinny brunette by his head to lay back down.

Eren yelped as he hit the pillow that he was using for the night, "Hey!" Levi smirked and rolled over to lay on his side, his back facing the younger male.

"Levi?"

He ignored him and fixed his pillow to make it more comfortable to lay on before laying his head back down on it. Hopefully he'd be able to go back to sleep after that weird conversation.

"Levi!" Eren's whisper turned desperate and his hand gripped Levi's arm tightly. The older man leaned back to see what was wrong, only to find the brunette pointing to the door.

"I think someone is here!" They stared at each other for a moment until Levi carefully got up to inspect.

—

Her arm had fallen asleep above her head, scaring her for a second when she couldn't feel it for a second. (Y/n) pulled her limb back down to her side as she rolled over and had her back face the wall behind her. It was still dark out and that meant it wasn't time to wake up yet.

For a moment she stared at the wall that had her closet on it and she couldn't help but think that the shadow of the tree outside looked a little weird. Brushing it off as paranoia, her eyes closed to go back to her dreamless sleep and she dug her head further into her pillow for more comfort.

But the unmistakable sound of the floorboard creaking made her eyelids fly open again, her gaze going to the bottom of her door. A pair of feet stood on the other side and they were too big to be Levi or her father and they definitely didn't belong to Eren or her mother.

(Y/n) cautiously sat up in her bed, the feet not disappearing. Her bare feet touched the wooden floor and she would've cursed about the cold floor but she didn't have time to. She slowly creeped over to the door that had someone standing on the other side of it, her hand holding the doorknob as she pressed her ear against it.

Her own breath caught in her throat when she heard breathing from where her ear was. (Y/n) covered her mouth with a shaky hand, trying not to make a sound that would alert the intruder. How? How the fuck could someone get into this security filled house? She waited until they finally walked away before carefully opening the door without a noise.

Looking through the crack, (Y/n) could see that the person was heading away from the rooms and back into the living room. When she seen that they were gone she slipped through her door after grabbing a pair of pants and rushed to the room that Levi was sharing with Eren.

She made sure that she didn't make any noise as she entered the room, closing the door and turning to the two that should be in bed. (Y/n) jumped when she seen that Levi was waiting on the other side of the door about to hit her if she hadn't ducked before he could.

"Are you trying to take my head off?" She whispered and he shrugged in response, moving away from the door once he seen that there wasn't anyone outside.

(Y/n) quickly pulled on her pants before making sure that no one was near them then going over to the two on the bed.

"Someone is in the house." She confirmed, although she didn't know that, and Eren looked up at Levi as if to say he was right. The black haired man ignored the look and nodded his head.

"Eren seen a set of feet outside the door, how the hell could anyone find us out here?" He questioned while (Y/n) ran a hand through her hair in frustration and confusion.

Were they going to be killed because they found the lab? Would they kill her parents as revenge? How'd they even know where they were was the biggest question of all.

Levi grasped her wrist with his hand and gently pulled it away from her head while raising a brow at her behavior. (Y/n) looked back at the black haired man in front of her, her heart beating loud enough that he could hear it.

"Calm down. We need to go into this with a clear mind and you freaking out isn't helping anyone." He insisted and she nodded while bringing her arms back down to her lap. She wiped the sweat that built up on her sweatpants and breathed in a deep breath.

Levi motioned for her to follow him, both of them getting up with the bed creaking lowly as they did. They stopped for a moment before turning around to look at Eren who sat in the middle of the bed with the knitted blanket tightly wrapped around his body.

"Get under the bed." Levi ordered, beating (Y/n) by a second, and the brunette swiftly followed his order. It was beyond dusty underneath the bed so Eren left the blanket on the bed as to not get it dirty.

After seeing that the kid was safe, the two quietly left the room to see who the hell got into the house. (Y/n) walked behind Levi as he checked around corners to see if it was clear to go down them.

"Since when did you start caring about Eren?" She muttered and he looked over his shoulder at her, flinching when she seen how close she was.

Levi avoided her gaze, "I don't. I just know that you'd have a heart attack if the brat were to get hurt." He responded while (Y/n) smirked, her hands keeping hold of his shoulders in case she needed to yank him into a room to hide.

"Aw, you'd do that all for me? Just when I thought you weren't attractive." She teased making Levi swallow nervously from her words. "He wants you to like him as well, you know."

Levi pushed back suddenly as a figure in black came around the corner, the two of them pressing their backs against the cold wall. Their hearts were beating erratically from the sudden person and they thought they were done for for a second. But the figure ended up going towards the beeping washing machine.

"For once I'm glad that I did the laundry." (Y/n) remarked and Levi rolled his eyes at her. He poked his head out to see if anyone else was going by and nodded to her when there wasn't.

They continued into the dining room where there wasn't anybody, (Y/n) departing to scramble through a drawer that was in a small table. Levi stood next to her, wondering what she was looking for.

"My brother made sure to hide a gun here, I know it." She briefly explained and Levi was really wanting to know who Erwin Smith was. From what he knew, the man loved his family enough to move to another city and taught his younger sister to shoot a gun. Now he left them in a house that was possibly an easy target of robbery?

Something clicked behind them that sounded oddly like a gun and they both looked at each other with wide eyes. Levi was the first to turn around and whoever it was definitely didn't want to rob the house.

The man wore a uniform similar to Mike’s and he showed that he wasn’t afraid to kill them if they moved. Levi reached his hand out to grab (Y/n)’s arm that was reaching under the table to grab something, pulling it away to turn her around.

She felt sweat run down her back when she also seen the man with the bulletproof vest. He was ready for them to shoot him and they didn’t have anything to do that.

“(Y/n) Smith.” The stranger spoke making her jaw clench from his mistake on her last name. Levi’s eyes flickered over to her and he noticed how she went from scared to mad in only a few seconds. As long as she didn’t he them both killed he didn’t care what she did.

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes at the man, “I don’t know where you got your information from but that isn’t my name.” She glared and the soldier rose a brow at her, his grip on his gun getting tighter.

“You’re the sister of Erwin Smith. I think I know who I’m talking about.” He was confident that this was the woman that Nile said was Smith’s sister and the photo that he had was a perfect match.

She rose a brow when he said her brother’s name, “How do you know him?” She interrogated while the man smirked at her wickedly.

“Because right now, we’ve got him somewhere that no one would think to look.” (Y/n) wanted to laugh at his answer. He didn’t know that they had a scientist of theirs on their side that was more than willing to spill her guts about them.

He was so assured in himself but Hanji might be the only one that could help them get to Rockfort.

“You shouldn’t be acting so cocky, asshole.” Levi piped up from his silence and the gunman aimed his weapon at the black haired man in his underwear.

“Says the one insulting the guy with the gun.” He retorted and Levi growled under his breath from how irritating this agent was.

He was really getting on both of their nerves from how arrogant and confident he was acting.

(Y/n) glared as the menace stepped towards her, his guard dropping for a second to place a gloved hand on her cheek. “You know, you may be acting like to hate me now but I’m sure we could be great friends.” His murmuring made her eyes widen for just a second before her patience finally snapped.

His sudden shriek of pain came from (Y/n)’s fist that hit him from under his helmets visor. He fell on his back from the unexpected attack on him and it was his turn to be shocked by them.

Opening his eyes, the man found the two standing above him with the black haired one pointing a gun at his head. (Y/n) crouched down beside him and her hand ripped the helmet off of his head, exposing his head of brown hair.

He whimpered in pain from his broken nose, blood getting absorbed by his glove as it poured out of his nose.

“Pathetic. You were the one acting confident yet she took you down with just a punch to the face.” Levi shook his head with fake disappointment clear on his face.

(Y/n) clicked her tongue and grinned down at the Umbrella agent. “You shouldn’t be giving all your attention to the women you meet. How would know if he wanted a taste of you?” She pointed her thumb at Levi only to get an annoyed sigh from him.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me!” He repeatedly pleaded them while (Y/n) got up from the ground.

She cleared her throat, grabbing Levi’s attention, “I’m going to go check on my parents.” She informed then stepped over the knocked down agent on the ground. Levi watched her leave until she was gone from view before quiet laughing came from the man.

“What are you laughing at, idiot?” He demanded all while the guy continued laughing at something only he knew. Levi glowered at him before stepping on his hand that was on the ground next to him.

The man yelled as his fingers were dug into the ground by Levi’s foot, threatening to break them. “Answer me, goddamnit!” He shouted and the agent used his other hand to grab Levi’s ankle.

“If we couldn’t get the girl,” He panted while swallowing harshly, blood running down his face from his nose. “We could at least get her father.”

Levi’s eyes widened a fraction from the sudden information before a scream came from (Y/n)’s parents room.

“You son of a bitch.” He cursed making the agent smirk condescendingly, the sight not lasting long when Levi knocked him out.

The black haired man quickly left the agent there and ran to where (Y/n) was, finding her holding her mother. He noticed the open window where they must’ve took Mr. Smith through and his grip on the gun tightened.

They failed to notice the other people outside the house, they could’ve avoided this if they just paid attention.


	23. Handling

"(Y/n), what happened?" Levi questioned while the girl helped her mother up from the ground. They had taken him away faster than (Y/n) could react and the older woman was the only one they seen who might've took him.

She glanced at the black haired man behind her, her grip on her mother's arm tightening at the question. "They took my father. Not for long though," (Y/n) informed before turning away from the older (h/c) haired Smith next to her. "I'll call Hange and see if Mike's up to strength."

Levi's eyes looked between the two woman that both showed different reactions to what happened only a few seconds ago. Seeing that the older woman was fine, he followed (Y/n) out of the room.

"Did you forget that if he hurt his back anymore he could risk being paralyzed? That some of his ribs were broken?" He reminded as she walked through the house to get to the landline. His partner was being less than reasonable but after spending some time with that blonde guy from earlier, he'd probably run after her on this stupid suicide mission.

(Y/n) reached for the phone on the counter and picked it up, "Yes but I need to know where this island is. He doesn't need to go with me." She persisted before the phone was grabbed out of her hand and put back on the holder. She turned her head to look at the short man next to her, her eyes meeting his annoyance filled ones.

Levi was quiet for a moment then he opened his mouth, "Give it a month or two." (Y/n)'s eyes widened before she glared at the black haired man.

"A month or two?! They could be dead by then!" She nearly shouted but she kept in mind that her mother was awake and in her bedroom. Levi's ideas were getting crazier with each one he brought up and it was irritating that she followed through with them each time.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Then we can get the proper information about where these bastards are and Mike can be healed enough to actually walk straight." He explained and (Y/n) pursed her lips, finding the logic in his words. "They've kept your brother alive this long."

(Y/n) clenched her fists to keep in her anger before sighing. "Fine, but if Erwin and my father are dead then you're next." She warned making Levi shrug as he filled a glass with water. He handed it to her, which she accepted. "I'll hold you to it."

After taking a sip, she set it down on the counter, "You should check on Eren. He's probably still under the bed." (Y/n) insisted and he was reminded of the kid that they left in the room he was sharing with him.

"Right." Levi mumbled and walked around the woman by the phone. Before he left, the male looked over his shoulder at her, "I better not find you on that phone when I come back."

(Y/n) smiled with an innocent expression on her face, "Of course not, would I ever go against you?" She asked and got a scoff in return as Levi left her alone in the kitchen.

She turned her attention to the phone on the counter, a conflicted look on her face. She wanted to believe that they'd be alright but if they followed them all the way to her parents house just to get to them, or rather the person they had with them.

The sudden ringing of it made her jump in surprise and she immediately picked it up. She didn't get the chance to speak from the other person answering first.

"Is this (Y/n)? If so, Mike is supposed to be out in a few weeks." Hange's voice reached (Y/n)'s ears and she was grateful that she didn't have to wait.

(Y/n) chuckled at the woman, "At least we have some good news." She remarked making the crazy brunette raise a brow in confusion. It's been less than a day and something has already went wrong?

"Don't tell me Shorty did something. I told him he needs to get his anger in control, Eren's still a kid." Hange ranted and (Y/n) laughed at her assumption of what went wrong.

She shook her head even though the other woman couldn't see her. "No. They found out where we were and took my father. Levi managed to talk me out of going over there to bring Mike back." (Y/n) explained while Hange hummed on the other end.

"You know, you're pretty trusting of us even though Mike and I technically still work for Umbrella." She commented and (Y/n) tensed at her words. She forgot that Hange used to be a scientist for the people that caused the Shiganshina incident. Mike was a surprise to her, the guy didn't seem to have any second thoughts when he tried to kill the Tyrant back in the barn or whatever it was.

When Hange didn't get a response from (Y/n), the scientist broke the silence with a laugh. "I'm just kidding! I said the same thing to Levi and got slapped but I guess I really got you!" She teased and the (h/c) haired female sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose.

She's only known the brunette for a day or two and she was already becoming a handful. "Good one. I think I should go now, Eren's been hiding under the bed for almost an hour and probably hasn't eaten anything in a while." (Y/n) said making Hange sigh in disappointment at her new friend leaving so early.

"Alright, have a good night at least!" Hange and (Y/n) exchanged a final goodbye before the latter hung up the phone.

(Y/n) stepped away from the counter and took a deep breath in. Everything seemed to be going wrong in such a short amount of time and she didn't understand why. Erwin Smith wasn't capable of breaking the law unless there was something that wasn't right.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be on the phone?" The sound of Levi's voice made her jump, her body turning around to see him. His arms were crossed and he had a small glare on his face as he walked forward.

"Hange called," (Y/n) stated while she stepped away, clenching her jaw when Levi didn't let up. "She said Mike would be out in a few weeks."

The black haired male stopped once she hit the counter and he narrowed his eyes, "Is that so?" He hummed as (Y/n) stared at him with a slightly alarmed look on her face. There wasn't a sound between the two of them as they looked at each other.

"Yeah." She mumbled before straightening up and pushing away from the surface pressing against her back. Levi didn't move as (Y/n) went to walk past him, his eyes following her until she stopped beside him.

Her hand hesitantly reached up for the shoulder that she had grabbed when she introduced them to her parents, her palm landing on the shirt covered skin. She felt herself wanting to smile when she wasn't shrugged off and tightened her grip on him.

Levi watched her inner debate with an interested gleam in his eyes. (Y/n) shook her head then looked at the former-police officer, her gaze connecting with his.

"Thank you, Levi." She voiced her thoughts and he rose a brow at the sudden thanks. Ignoring the feeling that he got, Levi's hand landed on hers and rested there for a moment before he gently lifted it from his shoulder.

"For what? Throwing my life away?" He asked making (Y/n) roll her eyes at him and let her hand slip from his hold.

She sighed while Levi smirked at her sliver of irritation. "I mean, thank you for helping me. You could have left when we were at the hospital or even at the gas station but you didn't." (Y/n) elaborated even though he already knew what she meant.

He nodded, seeing as he didn't know how to respond. (Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she looked away, "You're also helping me look for my brother. Even though you don't know who he is." She added and Levi turned his stare to the blood on her knuckles.

"You must've hit that guy pretty hard." He commented making her pull her hand away from her nape to see the damage. (Y/n) cringed at the bloodied and slowly bruising skin on her knuckles, she didn't think she had hit him that hard but his nose did look a little bad.

Levi found some paper towel and tore a piece off of the roll before wetting it with some tap water. He took her injured hand in his and dabbed the small wounds that were on it.

"I don't think it's that bad." (Y/n) tried to deter him from continuing but he persisted. Her eyebrows furrowed and she held his wrist that was connected to the hand that cleaned her wound.

He looked up from her appendage with a blank face, Levi's hold on her loosening. (Y/n) watched as his head lowered and she grabbed his upper arm, "What's wrong? Did something happen with Eren?" She questioned while lightly shaking him.

Levi's mind drifted back to the conversation he had with the boy about the woman. It seemed stupid awhile ago but now he started to notice how he acted when something like this happened. He's kissed her already but he told himself that it was only because he thought they'd be dying from something so inexplicably unrealistic. Then he continued to act like she was a delicate being that had no idea how to survive when she was the one that saved him, more than once.

He was brought back by her shaking and concerned voice, Levi tearing eyes away from her hand to look back up at her. (Y/n) was startled when he suddenly turned away from her and left the kitchen and left her there alone without any reasoning.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself before wiping her wet hand on her pants. They'd be thrown out soon anyway, the blood splatters wouldn't be coming out and they were on the brink of being too small for her.

(Y/n) left the kitchen and went back to the room that Eren was in, finding the door open and the view of the brunette getting off the bed. She laughed quietly at the sight of him with the knitted blanket wrapped around him.

Eren seen her standing there and quickly ran over to her to see what was happening. Levi only told him that the people were gone and to go back to sleep but he wasn't able to. He was too scared, was that woman from earlier responsible for leading them here? He seen the symbol on her lab coat and it was the same one his father had.

The boy had almost tripped on the blanket around him but caught himself in time and came to a stop once he was in front of (Y/n). She steadied him by putting a hand on his shoulder, his turquoise staring up at her. Eren wondered where Levi was since he usually stayed by their side but disregarded it. He was probably in the bathroom or something.

"Are they gone?" Eren asked and she nodded, placing her arm around his shoulders while leading him towards the living.

"Yeah, it was only one person." (Y/n) answered through clenched teeth as he took a seat on the couch. She sat beside him with an exhausted sigh, leaning back into the fluffy cushion behind her.

Eren noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to look into the dining room. His eyes widened when he seen that it was Levi, the black haired man was too busy tying up the intruder to see the two on the couch.

(Y/n) pulled the kid closer to her side while placing the knitted blanket over his head. "We can't let him know that you're here." Was the only thing she whispered to him before she closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

The brunette tried to look through the small holes in the blanket but was unsuccessful. He hated not knowing what was happening, it was frustrating, but he trusted the two enough to know that they were handling it.


	24. Secrets & Trust

Later in the morning, (Y/n) had helped Levi carry the tied up Umbrella agent into the shed her father had. She used some duct tape to tie him to the chair that her partner had dragged out as well before stepping back to see the intruder.

The black haired man beside her hummed to himself in satisfaction then turned his back to the tied up person. He looked at (Y/n) and motioned for the door with his hand.

"You might want to leave," He suggested making her raise a brow at him and glance over his shoulder at the man. "It's going to be..." Levi didn't know how to word it. It would be more than just bloody, if the guy didn't talk then there wouldn't be a need for him and with the way he acted earlier, Levi was more than up for killing him.

(Y/n) seen the emotionless look on the agent's face but she could detect a sliver of fear in his eyes. She didn't know how far Levi was willing to go for the information they needed but would he actually kill him?

"Will you kill him?" She quietly asked and the former-police officer didn't respond. His eyes avoided hers as he thought of an answer that didn't sound like a lie. (Y/n) narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Levi huffed then looked directly at her, "Maybe. If he gives us answers, he'll live." He answered truthfully and she pursed her lips at his lack of mercy.

"What if he really doesn't know where Erwin and my father are?" (Y/n) interrogated while Levi began to think he was the one that was tied to the chair.

"Did you not hear what he said, (Y/n)? He knows where it is and we can't take the chance of letting him go back only for him to return." He tried to convince the (h/c) haired female and it seemed like it was working. Levi stepped closer, his hand landing on her arm as he continued. "They'll take us and your mother. Then who will find Erwin?"

(Y/n) felt him through the sleeve of her sweater and she didn't know what to say anymore. It was like everything he said to her was changing her mind on what to do. Before it was going to search for Erwin and now it was to convince her to let him kill somebody.

She took his word for everything and even let him into her house where her family was. How was she so trusting of him when the only reason she knew was because of an almost dreamlike incident that happened? (Y/n) didn't know where he was from or even who he was but he was now her only friend next to a kid that she found.

Was it because he helped her when he didn't need to or when he actually talked to her without finding her boring or asking about her brother? (Y/n)'s head was starting to hurt from the thoughts running through her head.

Levi watched her internal conflict before lifting a hand to hold her face to bring her back to reality. (Y/n) blinked a few times then look back at the black haired man in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He questioned making her glance at the hands holding her. Levi quickly moved them away as though he was burnt and (Y/n) stepped away from him.

She raised her hand, her eyebrows pulled together, "Do whatever. Just find out where Erwin is." She sighed then left the small shed, the door closing behind her. Levi stared at the place that she used standing in before clenching his fists. This was bound to happen. Someone was going to lose trust in the other and the whole thing would fall apart.

Levi heard the man behind him start to move around again and turned around to begin the interrogation.

(Y/n) stepped into the almost silent house that Eren and her mother were in. She hated how different it was without her father but he would be back soon. They just needed Mike to heal before they could go to that dreaded island.

She found Eren on the couch watching TV with her mother next to him. The older woman had come out of her room to get something to eat and get her mind off of what happened.

"Anybody want to come with me to the hospital?" (Y/n) asked and their heads turned at the sound of the place. She chuckled at their concerned but waved them off, "I'm going to see two friends of mine that might know where Erwin and Dad are."

Her mother shook her head while Eren refused, saying that he wanted to continue watching the show that was on. (Y/n) wondered if the boy ever got to watch television but brushed it off.

"I'll take your car, it'd be weird if I showed up in the one we brought." (Y/n) told her mother before taking the keys and leaving the house. She wanted to check on the other two survivors of Shiganshina City and also get out of the house for a while.

Hopefully they wouldn't recognize her when she got there.

—

"(Y/n)! It's surprising to see you here!" Hange exclaimed when she noticed the (h/c) haired woman pass by her. (Y/n) stopped walking and turned around, smiling when she seen the brunette.

She didn't expect to see the scientist in different clothes so she hadn't seen her at first. Hange wore a white long sleeve button up instead of her lab coat and had a pair of brown jeans on.

"Are you here to see Mike?" Hange asked and got a nod in return. She picked up the drink that she got from the vending machine then lead (Y/n) to the room that the blonde man was staying in.

The scientist couldn't help but notice that a certain short male wasn't with her and was surprised. Whenever she'd see one of them, the other was usually with them.

Hange looked down at the bottle of water in her hand before her gaze landed on the woman beside her. "Is Levi here as well?" She questioned making (Y/n) tense up at his name.

"No, he's trying to get the agent to talk." She informed and Hange started to regret asking. It didn't take a genius to know that something happened between the duo. She didn't get to question her any further since they had made it to Mike's room.

(Y/n) let Hange enter first then followed, the brunette walking over and setting the water down on the table next the injured man. Mike sent the woman a thankful before finally noticing the other female in the room.

He waved at her as she took a seat on the chair next to his bed, "Didn't expect to see you here." Mike remarked and (Y/n) leaned back further into her chair.

"Me neither." She breathed out then looked over the bandages covering his body in various places. He had cuts and stitches from the fight and his jaw clenched every time he moved from the pain in his ribs.

Mike caught her gaze and carefully patted the pristine bandage wrapped around his torso. "It doesn't hurt as much as you think. I'm more concerned about you, are you okay?" He reassured while (Y/n) rubbed her neck when she was reminded of her own injury.

It didn't hurt like it used to but she had a few aches here and there. She was just glad that the thing hadn't killed her or broke her neck, instead it only left a dark bruise on her and a sore throat.

(Y/n) nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, it's just a small ache now." She insisted before the room was quiet again. Nobody wanted to be the first to ask about the lack of Levi but somebody had to do it.

"I think the person knows where Rockfort is." (Y/n) informed and Mike glanced between the two woman at his bedside. He had heard of the island, it was a big debate with team on whether it was real or not.

"Hold on, you think they have your brother on an island that might not even exist?" Mike asked making (Y/n) turn her head to him in confusion. "My team used to talk about it all the time. Our superiors really needed to keep their mouth shuts." Hange and (Y/n) looked at each other then back to Mike with intrigued stares.

Mike adjusted himself before grabbing the bottle of water that Hange brought him. "It's supposedly where they keep traitors or threats to the company. But it's all been rumors that we've heard." He explained then took a sip of the drink in his hand. Hange put a finger up to her chin and thought about it, there had been a lot of talk about this mysterious place.

"I don't understand why they'd take my father though." (Y/n) mentioned while her stare stayed on her hands that were clenched into fists on her lap. "He didn't know anything about them. Are they killing innocent people now?"

Mike tilted his head and mulled it over, "What did he do for a living?"

(Y/n) shrugged her shoulders, "He's a teacher." She answered as Hange started piecing together what was happening.

"What subject did your father teach, (Y/n)?" The scientist asked and something in the other's head clicked. (Y/n) let her head drop into her hands while Hange and Mike looked at each other.

"He's mainly a history teacher but he sometimes substitutes for the biology class." She muttered making the two understand why they had taken the older man.

Umbrella wouldn't let their teams come back empty handed, that would be a waste of time. If Mr. Smith had something useful and that was his knowledge of both history and biology. But (Y/n) knew that didn’t make any sense, her father didn’t know biology enough, he never even liked it.

She remembered a conversation that she overheard Erwin and her father having and her head shot up to look at the two.

“I think I know why they took him.” (Y/n) exclaimed and they looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate more.

_“Erwin, are you really moving to Shiganshina?”_

_(Y/n)’s eyebrows rose at the sound of her father’s voice on the other side of the wall. She quietly walked over to the door that lead to Erwin’s room and stood next to it, waiting for them to continue._

_“Of course,” Erwin spoke with a slight chuckle, the pen that he had in his hand thoughtfully scribbling words down on the paper. “Did you think I was lying?”_

_Mr. Smith sighed at his son before he sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. “I just worry for you, Shiganshina is a small city that‘s almost a day away from here.” He voiced his concern and the younger blonde turned his desk chair to look at his father._

_Erwin frowned at his elder, “Is this because of that company? Why are you so worried about it?” He questioned making Mr. Smith purse his lips and stand up from the mattress._

_“Listen to me, Erwin.” He held his son’s shoulders tightly while Erwin looked up at him with a concerned face. “Umbrella isn’t something to be messed around with. I’ve went to school with people that ended up working for them.”_

_(Y/n) couldn’t help it when she snorted at the name of the pharmaceutical company. In her teenager brain, it was kind of funny. Her father and brother hadn’t heard her, fortunately, and continued their hushed conversation._

_“Are you saying that Umbrella kills their employees?” Erwin asked but his father shook his head._

_“I feel as though they do something worse than that. Just, when you get to Shiganshina, try not to get mixed up with them, Erwin.” Mr. Smith warned and his words echoed in Erwin’s mind. “I haven’t heard about or spoken to those people in almost twenty years.”_

_(Y/n) quickly moved away from Erwin’s door as their father left the room and headed downstairs. She couldn’t believe that her father thought that one of the biggest company’s was keeping dark secrets._

_How did he even know about them? Was he just keeping these things to himself or did her mother know as well?_


	25. Explanation

Levi flicked a few drops of blood off his hand as he glared down at the mess of an Umbrella agent in front of him. His chest heaved from the effort that he put in to get the whereabouts of Rockfort Island and his knuckles were bound to be bruised just like (Y/n)'s when he was done.

"I'll ask one more time." He breathed out while grabbing the pair of pliers on the work table beside him. The other man kept his mouth shut, like he was trained to do, and the only thing that came out was a few grunts of pain. "Where the hell is the damn island?"

The brunette's nose was already broken and most likely shattered from the continuous hits. His face was bloodied and bruised and he probably had a few broken bones.

"I already told you!" He slurred through the blood and spit that gathered. Levi cringed in disgust as the other didn't care to spit it out but nevertheless stepped closer. "I only know that it's somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean! I don't know the exact coordinates!"

Levi pulled the pliers away from the man's nails with a soft smile, "See, now we're getting there." He patted the agent's face, his face slowly darkening again. He gripped his hair tightly and dragged him closer, "Tell me who knows about it and where I can find them!"

The man cried out from the sudden pain in his head then looked up at the cold gaze directed at him. "They're trying to get that girl to go there." He blurted out and Levi's grip loosened at his words. "They want her because they know everyone else will follow her. It's the easiest way to kill you all!"

Levi got up from his kneeling position and turned away, his hand releasing the pliers back onto the table. He wiped his bloody hands on his clean pants then looked at the wooden wall ahead of him.

"Umbrella is smart, they'll kill the Smith guy as soon as they know that she's there." He continued to spout his none sense while Levi thought about everything that he said.

"I've been hearing too much shit about this damn company." Levi mumbled and the agent cut himself off once he heard him talk again. "I went to Shiganshina to start my job and now I'm not only jobless but I'm being hunted down by some bullshit pharmaceutical company?"

He looked around the room for any kind of weapon but didn't find any. This annoying guy got to live another day and it was all thanks to Mr. Smith's lack of dangerous tools.

"You're lucky." He remarked as he looked at the gnarly scene behind him. "I'll let (Y/n) deal with you."

—

"Your father knew about Umbrella?" Mike asked as he and Hange processed what the (h/c) haired woman just told them. He couldn't believe that someone who lived a normal life was able to figure out what his old employers secretly did.

(Y/n) rubbed her forehead, "I think so. He told Erwin about a company called Umbrella so I assume it's what he was talking about." She responded before standing up from the chair she was sitting in. "I'll be back."

She swiftly left the room after giving them a small wave, taking a deep breath once she was out. How could she have forgotten about that conversation? Her father warned her to be careful in Shiganshina every time they went but she disregarded it like an ignorant child because she thought he was just being a paranoid parent.

(Y/n) passed by a few nurses and doctors as she walked towards the main part of the hospital. She debated whether she should stop at the cafeteria but remembered that she didn't have any money. She stopped at a payphone that was among a couple of others and picked up the phone, bringing it up to her ear.

She carefully put in the digits to her parents' home phone number. She had only one free phone call and if nobody answers then she'd be forced to ask for some spare change. The slow ringing made (Y/n)'s heart beat speed up as seconds went by.

"Hello?" She was surprised when she heard Levi's voice on the other end of the call. He was supposed to be interrogating the Umbrella agent but he must've taken a break.

(Y/n) cleared her throat before responding, "Hey, it's (Y/n). I'm at the hospital where Mike and Hange are."

Levi's grip on the phone tightened when he heard the other two's name. He didn't fully trust them, they worked for their enemy, and (Y/n) was with them. They could easily call Umbrella and tell them what him and her are planning to do and they wouldn't even know.

"I know, your mother told me. You could've told me you were going and I would've went with you." He looked over his shoulder to see if Mrs. Smith was laying attention before lowering his voice. "We can't trust them yet."

(Y/n) leaned against the payphone with a frown, "I'm fine on my own, Levi. Besides that, I doubt Hange and Mike are the ones that I shouldn't be trusting." She insinuated making the black haired man suck in a breath. She didn't know if it was a bad or good one, for all she knew she could've caught him.

"Are you saying that you think I work for Umbrella?" Levi questioned with a hint of disgust in his voice at such an accusation. He couldn't see himself ever working for such an evil thing, even if he has done a few questionable things in his life.

She swallowed thickly, her fingers pushing through her hair, "I'm saying that I don't really know who to trust anymore." (Y/n) sighed before letting her hand drop back down to her side. It was getting harder and harder to wait patiently for Mike to get better. Her family was stuck somewhere she didn't know and god knows what could be happening to them right now.

"I'm pretty sure you can trust me, (Y/n)." Levi tried to reassure but she chuckled humorlessly at him through the phone.

"I don't even know you." (Y/n) remarked and his eyes widened at her words. He knew it was coming, it was only a matter of time before one of them brought up the fact that they only knew each other's name. His thoughts from his conversation with Eren came back to his mind and he clenched his jaw.

Levi huffed. The things he'd do for people, "Fine. I'll tell you about myself when you get back, is that better?" He offered and (Y/n)'s eyebrows rose at such a suggestion. "I'll even tell you my favorite color and which flavor of ice cream I like."

She shook her head at his dramatics, "Don't get too ahead of yourself, I don't want you to make this all about you." She commented making Levi bite his tongue to keep down a retort. "I know how much you like attention."

"Listen here, brat, I'm helping you with your brother. I don't like being bullied." He snapped and (Y/n) smirked at his less than happy tone of voice. She wanted to know how to get under his skin and, seeing how easy he got riled up, it wouldn't be too hard.

"I also want to know why you say 'brat' all the time. It's..." (Y/n) paused and thought for a word that explained it. "Unique?"

Levi rolled his eyes at her through the phone and (Y/n) could almost feel it. "Shut up. Anyways, I'm sure Hange and Mike are looking for you." He stated after noticing how long the woman had probably been gone from the other two.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." (Y/n) hung up the phone after saying goodbye and turned around, her eyes catching Hange's. The scientist was looking around the lobby for the other female and smiled when she found her.

She was looking forward to hearing about Levi's background, hopefully it'll resolve everything. She's missed their banter from when they were Shiganshina.

—

(Y/n) arrived back home after an hour or so of being at the hospital. Mike was getting tired from the talking and thinking that they had to do so Hange and her left. Hange didn't tell her where she was staying but she guessed that it was either in the lobby of the hospital or at the motel about a block away.

She didn't go inside right away, instead just turning the car off and sitting in the silence. The few cars that passed by calmed her but could only do so much. (Y/n) was nervous. Levi, the peculiar man that escaped a dying city with her, was going to be telling her about himself and all because she didn't trust him.

"This is madness." (Y/n) mumbled to herself before finally taking the keys out and getting out of the car, but not before grabbing the plastic bag that was next to her. She walked around the house towards the backyard and found her mother hanging up clothes on the clothesline, Eren sitting on one of the lawn chairs that was on the deck that the two were on. She couldn't understand why her mother didn't use the dryer that she had in the house but never questioned it, the clothes were getting dried either way. 

Levi sat beside the brunette kid on a matching light blue chair, his face showing that he clearly wasn't interested in what Eren and Mrs. Smith was talking about. His right leg was crossed over the other one and his head was leaning on his hand, his eyes staring at the clothes that swayed every time a brush of wind pushed by.

The older woman was the first to notice her daughter appear from around the house and she smiled when she seen her. (Y/n) walked up the wooden steps and stopped in front of the black haired man, her hand digging into the plastic bag in her grip.

"You're welcome." She muttered after dropping a pack of underwear in his lap. Levi rose a brow at the sight of them but was internally grateful that he could finally change out of the ones that he was wearing.

"Thanks." He replied before (Y/n) continued on to Eren and she gave the brunette the whole bag. The young boy pulled out the new outfit that she bought for him, the clothes fitting the weather unlike his other ones.

He grinned up at the (h/c) haired female, "Are these for me?" Eren asked and beamed when she nodded at him. He quickly ran inside to change into his new attire while (Y/n) turned to her mother, a disappointed look on her face.

She handed the older woman her credit card, a guilty smile coming to the former's face, "You really need to stop leaving this in the car." (Y/n) rebuked as her mother took her card back and put it in her jeans pocket.

"I know, I know." Mrs. Smith waved her hand and (Y/n) shook her head at her carelessness. She proceeded to pin more clothes to the clothesline as (Y/n) looked back to Levi, the former-rookie now standing up and heading inside.

(Y/n) said goodbye to her mother before following her partner into the house, closing the sliding door behind with a sigh. Her eyes met Levi's and the man scoffed then sat down on the couch to begin the awful recounting of his past. He didn't care if she didn't believe his quite unrealistic background, he only needed her to trust him so they could get through this bullshit.

_It was beginning to smell, the faint stench of it making his empty stomach churn._

_Levi was waiting, whether that be for someone or death, he didn't really know. He sat in front of the bed that his dead mother was laying on and stared at the ground for what felt like hours. The front door opened, revealing a tall man with a hat that covered his black hair._

_He walked over to the bed that held his mother, commenting about how skinny she was before Levi spoke up from his spot on the floor._

_"She's dead." The skinny boy informed making the older man look down at him. Levi didn't remember much about what happened next but he knew that the man that found him ended up taking him away from the horrible place._

_He grew up fighting, stealing, sometimes killing. It was a wonder on how he managed to make it through school and an even bigger mystery on how he landed himself in the police academy. Through the adventure, he found himself two friends that followed him in becoming a police officer. Isabel and Furlan were the only people that he had that he could truly call friends and they were taken away too soon._

_Levi lost them to the very thing that they used to be: criminals. The two were killed by street thugs when they were on patrol one night, their bodies found the next day in an alleyway that was infamous for drug deals and other illegal activity._

_It was hard to believe that they were killed so easily, they were reason why he was so late to Shiganshina City. Levi was kind of glad that the outbreak happened even though it was so horrific, it took his mind off of his friends' death._

_Now, he's with a strange girl and a weird kid trying to find a man that was kidnapped by evil scientist under the guise of a pharmaceutical company._

___

The next chapter'll probably be a time skip to a few weeks later since I don't know what to write about. Also because I want to write Mike and Hange again :)


	26. Release

(Y/n) listened to his story with a horrified expression on her face from the multiple downs that Levi's had in his life. The man was left alone for who knows how long with the corpse of his dead mother until his uncle came along. Then he was a lowly criminal before becoming a police officer, which got his only friends killed.

"You don't need to look like that," Levi muttered once he seen the look that she wore. He placed his arm on the back of the couch while (Y/n) turned her gaze to her hands. "It was a while ago. I try to forget about it but it keeps coming back."

She clenched her fists at how mindless her actions were, "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just started feeling like this when my father was...you know." (Y/n) apologized but Levi only scoffed quietly at her. It was reasonable, if he was in her position he would be questioning everything as well.

"I thought that I had a bad childhood but yours definitely takes the cake." She joked and he rose a brow, wanting to know about her now that he had told her about himself.

(Y/n) glanced up at the fireplace a few feet away, eyeing a framed picture that sat atop it. It was from one of the times that they went camping and it had Erwin and herself in it. One of them was more than happy to be there, his arm wrapped around his sister's shoulders, while the other gave the camera a death stare.

_"C'mon, (Y/n), smile for the camera!"_

_The girl couldn't have cared less about getting her picture taken, she just wanted to go swimming or something. A flash went off before Erwin took his arm away and nudged (Y/n) with his elbow._

_"Don't be so stiff, this is the time to relax and enjoy the outdoors!" He smiled down at her while she crossed her arms and walked away. The blonde followed her down the small path that led to the main road, waving to their parents as they got further away._

_(Y/n) kicked the small rocks that got in her way, "I know but I would rather be on my own than be huddled in some tent." She murmured making Erwin laugh at her words. He pointed to a dirt road that trailed up a small hill while insisting that they check it out. Cautiously, of course._

_"Mom and Dad just want us to get out and have some family time." Erwin reminded for the millionth time that day, his hand reaching for the tree in front of him to get up the hill easier. He pulled his weight up but froze when the tree broke, gravity beginning to drag his body backwards._

_A hand grabbed the front of his blue shirt and stopped him before he could tumble down. (Y/n) stared down at her brother with a concerned look, Erwin's racing heart calming when he seen that she saved him before he could fall._

_"You good?" She asked while the blonde fixed his footing on the ground, dusting off his shirt. After he nodded, (Y/n) continued up the hill towards the top where they would soon find a stream that cut through the entire dense forest._

"I was kind of an asshole, to say the least." (Y/n) summarized and Levi was surprised. He didn't expect that the woman who let him stay with her was actually different when she was younger.

"How so?" He questioned making her grimace, their pasts weren't a competition but it began to feel like they were competing. (Y/n) didn't like remembering how much of a brat she really was when she was a kid. She hated that she used to depend on Erwin so much as a child and teenager but she also despised how those her age mocked her being on good terms with her sibling.

_(Y/n) wasn't new to getting into fights. She was like a magnet for them._

_It all happened because her only friend was her own brother, her schoolmates didn't like that the two were closer than most siblings. They started around middle school when Erwin was sent off to high school, meaning that she was left to fend for herself._

_She didn't know what she had done wrong at first but it didn't matter after the first few times she was beat up. (Y/n) only knew how to fight back against them after a while, still didn't stop her from coming home with bruises and black eyes._

_It almost came to a complete stop in high school and the rumors that used to be spread were given up. Around that time, Erwin was almost finished his time at the academy and his first comment about moving out came up._

_Her parents didn't want to believe that their only son wanted to leave so soon but it quickly left their minds. (Y/n) had gotten into a fight the day that Erwin was finalizing that he was moving out. She was already mad about having her face all bruised up and after hearing about her brother, she seemed to close herself off from everyone._

_She was like Erwin's shadow and once he was gone, she didn't have anyone but her parents. Until she went to Shiganshina and found the two that were with her now._

_"Where do you see yourself when you're older?"_

_She disregarded the question with a shrug as she stood in the middle of the stream that the two of them found. Erwin sat on a rock that was by the water, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them._

_"With some friends that don't punch me in the face?" (Y/n) answered unsurely making the blonde frown at her._

_Erwin watched her pick up a rock from the water, laughing at her surprised face when a small fish swam past her. She turned her body to face him and wiped her hands on her shorts before placing them on her hips._

_"What about you? I bet you want a cute girlfriend that mom'll gush over." (Y/n) teased and the blonde boy flushed red at her teasing, shaking his head to get rid of his blush._

_Erwin thought over the question for a moment. He didn't really know, he just hoped that he was close with his family. "I see myself with you, mom and dad. Hopefully with a good job and a nice house." He responded with a serious face but it didn't last when he got hit with a splash of water._

_(Y/n) scoffed at his answer, "Next you'll tell me that you want to get a mortgage and have three kids." She rolled her eyes before stepping out of the water and pulling her shoes back on._

_Erwin slid off the rock that he was on and the two marched down the hill that they climbed up. (Y/n) only wanted her brother to never leave her behind, she didn't want to be alone without anybody. But she knew that one day the blonde would eventually find his path and she'd be left to find her own friends._

"I only had Erwin as a friend until I met you and Eren." (Y/n) muttered and Levi looked away from the woman, clicking his tongue as he did. It was hard to believe that someone like her didn't have any friends as a kid but after seeing how dedicated she was to finding her brother it was starting to make sense.

He sighed before turning his head to stare at the fireplace, the unlit wood sitting idly inside its brick confinement. "Life has it out for the both of us, I guess." Levi remarked making her snort then release a few chuckles, the black haired man following with a couple of his own.

The few weeks that would pass succeeded in strengthening and growing their bonds. Eren formed a new one with the older Smith member, the two's relationship based on their feelings for the (L/n) woman that saved the brunette back in Shiganshina. Mrs. Smith still has yet to find out about the outbreak that almost killed them and she'd hopefully never would.

_**_** _

_**4 1/2 Weeks Later, with Mike and Hange** _

Mike would be getting released from the hospital today and their research, along with planning, would be beginning as soon as they got back to the Smith household. The blonde wasn't as enthusiastic as his brunette scientist friend was but he was glad that he could be of some help. His sudden disappearance was probably noticed by now, returning to Umbrella would be a death wish and Mike took the chance to leave without being killed.

"I'm glad to be out of that damn hospital." He grunted while slowly getting up from the outdoor bench that was outside the hospital. (Y/n) laughed as she opened the back door for him to get in the car, closing it and getting back in the drivers seat.

Hange quickly hopped in on the other side, a grin on her face, "He's just happy that he doesn't have to eat cold chicken and potatoes. I was lucky enough to get real food!" She brushed off the side eye that the blonde gave her and sat forward in her seat to stick her head in between the two front seats.

(Y/n) and Levi glanced at the crazy woman from the corners of their eyes before looking through the front window.

"So, did anything happen when you were waiting for us?" Hange asked as she nudged Levi with her elbow, getting a glare in return. He didn't appreciate the brunette poking her in something that wasn't her business.

The (h/c) woman that was driving shrugged her shoulders, looking through the rear view mirror at Hange. "No, not really." She easily avoided the question making the scientist pout at the lack of gossip. "But Eren's excited for Halloween. He's only been trick or treating a few times and that was back in Shiganshina."

Hange and Mike both had small smiles on their faces when they heard that the little boy they seen before was starting to fit in. He wasn't worrying about his parents or whether his new friends were going to die because of them, and he certainly wasn't scared of the monsters that hunted them.

"It's good to see that he's starting to catch up with normal society." Hange commented and (Y/n) nodded in agreement. "Will he be starting school again or are you going to wait until all of this is over?"

The other woman pursed her lips, her and Levi talked about it and came to the conclusion that it was better to wait. If they were still desperate to get Eren back like they were back in Shiganshina than they wouldn't hold back. They already showed that they wouldn't hesitate on taking somebody right out from under them.

"My mother's been homeschooling him for the time being. We'll register him for school when we finally get back my brother and father. Hopefully we'll get enough evidence to shut Umbrella down." (Y/n) muttered while speeding up, the long and straight road ahead having only a few cars on it. She was glad that her parents lived on the countryside, it meant that she could speed up on the nearly empty road that lead to their house.

Once the white fence began, the female slowed down and pulled into the beginning of the driveway when she got to the entrance. The black vehicle that Mike drove to Shiganshina was behind the closed white garage door, hidden away from view. (Y/n) parked the car in front of the closed door before getting out and leading the group around the house to where her mother and Eren were.

"We're back." She announced when they came into Mrs. Smith's view. The older woman was on a lawn chair reading a book and waved when she seen her daughter while Eren was playing around with the raked up pile of leaves that she had previously cleaned up.

The brunette turned his head when he heard the familiar voice and got up from the messy pile, a few leaves sticking to his jacket and clothes. (Y/n) and the others walked up the stairs and onto the deck to introduce Hange and Mike to her mother.

“Did you get anything?” Eren asked as he ran up the steps and stopped when he reached Levi and (Y/n)’s side. The two looked down at him, raising a brow when he waited for them to say anything. He had definitely grew in both height and size since they brought him back, he used to be at their forearms but his head now reaches their biceps. His parents must’ve been careful on what they fed him or the people that gave him food just didn’t care.

Levi glanced to (Y/n) and she reached her hand into her pocket, pulling out a small bag of gummy eyeballs that were in the small store that the hospital had. His turquoise eyes lit up at the sight of the candy and he let the female drop them in his hand, his feet carrying him inside so he could eat them.

“He’s something else, that’s for sure.” Hange remarked and everyone silently agreed with her, the five of them following the boy and heading inside.

They were hit with a blast of hot air that came from the fireplace in the living room. It made their chilled skin tingle from the sudden shift in temperature and they quickly moved deeper into the house.

“I’ll go make some drinks for you guys.” Mrs. Smith insisted before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Hange, Mike, Levi and (Y/n) in the living room.

They now had everyone that they needed to find Rockfort Island. A former Umbrella scientist, an ex-Umbrella agent, a former rookie police officer and a worried sister that was looking for her brother and father who were taken by evil scientists under the name Umbrella.


	27. Chances

(Y/n) and Levi stood outside under the roof of the shed that held the Umbrella agent, waiting for Mike to come back out of it. The blond was hoping that he could get the man to talk and they both prayed that he could. (Y/n) watched the rain roll down the shingles, her nails growing shorter the longer she stood out there from her constant biting.

Levi rested his hand on her arm for reassurance making her pull her thumb away from her mouth and turn her head to look at him. He shook his head before a clatter made them both turn to the closed door.

Inside, Mike was leaning against the workbench that was against one of the walls of the shed. The agent on the ground stared up at the familiar blond man, a relieved look on his face when he seen him but a bit of confusion lurked after noticing that he wasn't in proper soldier attire.

"Captain Mike, it's good to see that someone came to get me." He breathed out then motioned to his tied up arms and legs that were still bound to the chair. "Do you think you could untie me?"

Mike stayed silent, instead kneeling down in front of the brunette Umbrella agent and putting a hand on the man's shoulder. It was wet with blood that had dripped down his face and it made Mike cringe when he felt it.

"I need you to listen to me." He muttered making his former coworker nod feverishly at the order. Mike wasn't someone to be messed with in Umbrella, he was well respected amongst everyone and the man knew it. "Tell me where Rockfort Island is and we can leave this place."

The other man tilted his head in confusion at his words, "What? I don't understand, are you going to tell them?" He questioned while Mike proceeded to take the ID card off of the agent's uniform and place it in his back pocket. This interrogation was going nowhere and they needed the information if they wanted to find (Y/n)'s brother and father.

"I just need you to tell me." Mike persisted and the agent's eyes flicked down to his hands with a conflicted gaze. He didn't know if he should be trusting the blond right now, Rockfort was a secret place that only select few should know about and he was one of the unfortunate that did know.

That short man from earlier wanted to know about the confidential island as well, and it made the man think that maybe Mike was working with him and the Smith girl.

The agent snapped out of this thoughts and his stare morphed into a glare as he looked back up at Mike Zacharias. The blonde rose a brow at the sudden change of attitude then stood back up when his hand was shrugged off.

"You're working with them, aren't you?" He asked and Mike avoided the question by turning away from the man. He should've known it wasn't going to work, but at least they have a general direction of where to go. It shouldn't be too hard to find an island since there was probably public records of it being bought.

The blond huffed at his failure and proceeded to walk over to the shed door, planning to leave the small structure. Movement behind him made the man look over his shoulder at the other male, his eyes widening when he found that the agent had gotten up from the ground and was now moving towards him.

Mike ducked out of the way of the wooden chair that was coming towards him and it collided with the workbench he was once leaning against. The chair broke and freed the man that was tied up, the ropes and cords dropping to the ground.

"Umbrella isn't going to be happy about you betraying them, Zacharias." He remarked while the blond man pushed himself up from the dusty shed's floor. Was he waiting for him to turn his back? No, this guy couldn't be that smart. Most of Umbrella's smarts come from the scientists and leaders, there was no way that some agent could think this far in advance.

Mike caught the man scanning the room and discreetly reached for the pliers that were placed on the table beside him. He hid them behind his back before carefully stepping closer to the door in case he needed to make an escape.

"I'm not worried about their feelings right now." Mike countered before the man grabbed a hammer that was hanging on back of the workbench, the tool being flung through the air and quickly approaching Mike. The blond stepped out of the way, the hammer crashing through the door and creating a hole in the middle of it.

(Y/n) and Levi both jumped out of the way when the hammer came crashing through the wooden door. The (h/c) haired woman and black haired man peeked into the hole, raising a brow and looking at each other in confusion and wonder.

"I guess we weren't expecting that?" (Y/n) commented lowly to the man beside her, getting a head shake from Levi. She seen a glimpse of Mike's blond hair on the left side of door and across the shed was the agent that used to be tied up.

The brunette had one of the broken chair legs in his hand and he took a few steps closer to the man by the door. Mike didn't want to kill him but with the way he was acting, it was either him or himself.

"Mike, be careful." (Y/n) warned and the blond nodded, sending her a small smile. Levi narrowed his eyes at the interaction but disregarded it when Mike moved forward and away from the door.

He revealed the pliers he had hidden behind him, gripping them tightly and waiting for the agent to come closer.

"I really don't want to hurt you right now, but this is for Umbrella. They're going to help the world." The man insisted making Levi, (Y/n) and Mike scoff in unison at the bull crap that the guy was spouting.

"Now I won't feel so guilty for killing you." Mike retorted before the agent growled, lunging at the blond and aiming to knock the man down with the broken chair leg. Mike blocked the wooden leg with his forearm, grunting at the force that'll probably end up bruising his skin. Using his free hand the blond winded his arm back then sent it forward, digging the pliers into his opponents side.

(Y/n) winced and stepped away from the hole in the door to open it up. Mike pulled the tool out of the agent's torso before stabbing them into his exposed neck, effectively killing the agent that broke into the Smith household. He let the man's body fall to the ground as he took a step back, bumping into the woman behind him by accident.

She glanced down at the blood on his hands, "Do you need help cleaning up?" (Y/n) asked while motioning to his red covered skin, the blond looking to them then lightly nodding. She closed the ruined shed door, leaving the Umbrella agent's body in there for the time being before leading Mike over to the hose that was attached to the side of the house.

Levi followed behind the two with a frown on his face. From what they could hear on the outside, the blond didn't get anything out of the brunette before he killed him. They were left with what they already had and it was close to nothing. They only had a rough area of where the island could be and that still left them with a lot of work.

(Y/n) carefully washed the blood off of Mike's hands with the hose, making sure not to splash it on his clothes or anywhere else. She was disappointed that they weren't able to get the information that they wanted but like Levi said, there was bound to be some sort of record of the island.

"We'll find what we need sooner or later." (Y/n) reassured quietly as she turned off the hose and put it back in its place. The two men looked at her with confused expressions on their faces. "I'm sure of it. Something can never truly be erased."

She didn't stay with them any longer, leaving them to go inside the house where her mother, Eren and Hange were. Levi and Mike watched her disappear into the Smith residence, the both of them wondering how she was really feeling about this.

Mike looked at the shorter male from the corner of his eyes, finding the black haired man scowling with his fists clenched. He didn't know much about Levi except that he was one of the few survivors of the Shiganshina incident that escaped, a couple known others being himself, (Y/n), Eren and Hange. Levi and (Y/n) had been through things that Mike didn't even want to think about. He had only seen the things inside the lab but the creatures outside were whole different thing.

"Your partner," Mike began making Levi look up at him, the blond's eyes now back on the sliding door that (Y/n) went through. "She has a lot of devotion for her brother, doesn't she?" Levi closed his eyes and sighing, his head nodding before he headed back inside.

It was going to get her killed, especially if Umbrella isn't worried about either three of the Smith's dying.

Mike was left alone outside and he looked to his left, his eyes catching the ever darkening clouds as the fall wind ruffled his t-shirt. It was raining and it would probably end up being a thunderstorm if his nose was right.

—

(Y/n) sat on the bed that was in the guest room, her eyes stuck on the laptop that Hange was working on. She had gotten in contact with her friend that works at Umbrella, someone that was smart enough to leave Shiganshina before the outbreak hit.

“You’re saying that this guy can help us?” (Y/n) asked with uncertainty and distrust clear in her voice. The brunette spun her desk chair around to see the woman sitting on her temporary bed, a smile on her face as she nodded. “How do you know that he won’t tell your boss or whatever about us?”

Hange clasped her hands together in her lap and crossed her leg over the other, an assured look on her face. “Don’t worry. Moblit is a character that I trust with my life! He’s worked with me ever since I began working there, he’s even thinking about leaving as well.” She reassured before a knock on the door pulled their attention away from the conversation.

Levi’s black hair appeared through the opening of the doorway, his body soon coming into view. In his hands was a plate that held something that made Hange’s eyes light up in pure joy.

“Levi! Are these for us? Mrs. Smith must’ve just finished taking them out of the oven!” She beamed while the man rolled his eyes at the scientist’s childishness. He walked over to (Y/n), handing her the small plate with a slice of banana chocolate chip bread on it.

She gently took it from him with a grateful smile on her face, Levi’s eyes avoiding hers as he sat down beside her. Hange watched them with a grin on her face, slightly disappointed that she didn’t get a piece of the delicacy that (Y/n)’s mother made but it was cleared up when she seen their interaction.

“You guys are too cute, you know that?” Hange commented making the duo look over at her. (Y/n) was mid-bite, her head tilting while Levi rose a brow at her sudden remark.

She leaned back in her desk chair and let out a small laugh, “I’m glad I get to see this thing unfold.” The brunette muttered to herself before Levi cleared his throat, the serious atmosphere coming back.

“Did you find out if your friend can help us out?” He asked and Hange nodded her head, her hand reaching for her notepad on her desk.

On it was a time and location to meet at tomorrow, the location being just a few minutes away from (Y/n)’s parents’ house.

“Yes, he agreed to meet up with us tomorrow to speak about Rockfort and other things.” She informed and Levi hummed. This was the last chance that they had, if Hange’s friend didn’t have any information then they’d be forced to go digging blind and by themselves.

And if they did, it would be a certified death wish.


	28. Sayings

The rain poured down heavy on the car that was parked in an almost full parking lot. (Y/n) sat in the passenger seat, her eyes scanning the area for anyone that fit the description that Hange told her and Levi. The said woman was leaning on the middle console as she tried to change the radio station but was eventually glared at by Levi, who was in the drivers seat, and told to give it a rest.

"Moblit should be here any second now, he's not usually late to things." Hange reassured before a crack of thunder and a knock on the window made her jump back into her seat. (Y/n) chuckled lowly at the display while the brunette raised a hand up to her fast beating heart in an attempt to calm it.

Standing outside the car was a man holding an umbrella to protect himself from the rain, his hand raised up signifying that he had been the one to knock. Hange noticed him immediately and quickly got out of the car, completely disregarding her own umbrella and instead pulling the up hood of her jacket.

(Y/n) and Levi shook their head at her but got out nonetheless with both of them opening their rain protectors so they wouldn't be drenched.

"Hange, it's been a while since we've last seen each other." Moblit remarked with a small smile on his face, his hand reaching out to shake Hange's in greeting. The brunette grinned back in response and shook his hand with enthusiasm.

"It has! Last time we met I wasn't running away from Umbrella." She nonchalantly joked and the man sighed at her, his eyes acknowledging the two other people that were with the other scientist.

(Y/n) stepped forward to be heard over the weather, "You must be Moblit Berner." Moblit responded with a singular nod and took notice of the untrusting look on her face. They didn't trust him and it was clear, he wouldn't trust someone like himself either after what they went through.

"Yes. Hange said that you were looking for information on the enigmatic Rockfort Island." He recounted his conversation that he had with his former co-worker yesterday. At the mention of the name, the heavy rain seemed to pick up, the obnoxious pellets of rain that hit their umbrellas getting even louder.

Levi's grip on his umbrella tightened from the tension that the name brought and he glared at the brown haired male in front of them. He just wanted this stupid charade that Umbrella was putting up to come crashing down and expose all of their lies and scheming.

"We need to know as much as we can about it. Are you sure you can give us what we need?" Levi finally broke his silence making Moblit look at the shorter black haired man standing beside (Y/n).

He hid his small gulp of intimidation by clearing his throat, his hand reaching into his jacket. The two non-scientists took a step back when he did from fear that it might be a gun he'd be pulling out of his coat. Moblit revealed that it was just a folded up paper, his hand reaching out for Hange to take the pristine piece of paper that held everything that the man knew.

Hange handed it to (Y/n), who handed it to Levi, before smiling at her friend. "Thank you for this, Moblit. I know how scary Umbrella is but we will help you escape them." She said with assurance in her voice and it made Moblit feel safer that he had someone helping him with the hell that Umbrella was currently causing.

"Don't worry about me, Hange, your friend's brother and father are currently trapped on an island. My situation isn't even close to as serious as hers." He insisted and the other brunette hesitated before nodding, her head turning slightly to look over her shoulder at the two behind her.

Levi has opened the paper that Moblit had given them and was reading the things written down on it. (Y/n) peered over at it from beside him, the man tilting his arm for her to read it as well. He awaited her reaction to the information as her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

(Y/n)'s eyes flickered back to the Umbrella scientist that was meeting with them, "Umbrella would actually have a village so close to their secret island?" She questioned and he rose a brow as if he were asking if she was serious. Hange placed her hand on her chin and thought it over, humming to herself when she came to a conclusion.

"That would make sense, the village could be where they keep their scientists and other workers." She deduced, her theory making (Y/n) agree with her. Levi's eyes read over a part that made his face scrunch up, his hand pulling the paper closer to his face.

It said that the island would be almost an hour or two away from shore, meaning they'd need a boat to get there or somehow find a pilot that would take them. He didn't think any of them thought this through fully, if the village that Hange's friend spoke about was really connected to Umbrella then who would take them there willingly?

(Y/n) knew they'd be in danger the whole time they'd be trying to get to Rockfort. They didn't even know if Erwin and her father would still be alive when they got there but it didn't matter. If it wasn't for them then they wouldn't have found out about Umbrella and all of their schemes.

"When's the earliest time we could leave to go there?" (Y/n) asked and everyone's attention was on Moblit Berner as they waited for his answer. He looked at Hange for moment before turning his sights to (Y/n) and Levi.

His shoulders raised as he shrugged them, "I would say that the earliest would be tomorrow night. You'd need to drive to the village from the closest city but I don't see a problem with that." He informed and they all glanced at each other once they processed his words.

They could leave tomorrow and possibly be on Rockfort by the next day. (Y/n) felt herself wanting to smile but pushed it away, instead nodding to herself to show that she had acknowledged it.

"Well," She started, bringing everyone's eyes to look at her. "I guess we should get packing then." Hange smiled at her with an excited look in her eye, her hand wiping the rain from her forehead. Levi watched (Y/n), a blank expression on his face as he internally questioned whether they should be running into this without a plan.

He'd talk to her about it when they get back to her house.

—

After their meeting with Moblit, the three of them headed home to tell Mike about what they found and get started on their trip. (Y/n) drove down the road that brought her parent's house was on with an indifferent look on her face.

The houses they passed were littered with multiple Halloween themed decorations, the date of the holiday growing closer. Eren wanted Levi and her to go trick-or-treating with him, but with their recent plans she didn't think that they'd be able to make it.

"I hope Mike is alright to get back into fighting after everything." Hange commented as they finally arrived back at the Smith house, her gaze settling on the three fake, light-up, tombstones that were on the front lawn. For all she knew, that could be them after they get to Rockfort.

(Y/n) parked the car and went to get out but was stopped by Levi, her head turning to look at him over her shoulder. Hange had already left and entered the house to tell Mike and get her stuff together, leaving them by themselves.

Levi waited for her to sit back down and shut the door before he began to speak. "Are you sure we should be going there so early?" He questioned, his hand that used to be on her arm falling back to the center console.

She pursed her lips at his concern and her hand reached up to run a hand through her hair. "They could've killed my brother and father by now, we need to go as quickly as we can." (Y/n) muttered making him sigh, his head shaking at her.

"We don't even have a plan or way of getting there," Levi remarked and she turned her head to look at him. He was staring at her, gauging her expression for his next few words, "That's if we even get there."

(Y/n) clenched her jaw, her eyes glaring into his, "We will get there. I know we will." She stated while Levi bit his tongue to keep back any unkind words. She was oblivious to the dangers that would be brought forward once they made it to the village.

The (h/c) haired woman noticed that he was stuck in his thoughts and moved her hand up to his shoulder to shake him out of it. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before looking back at (Y/n), who was watching him with a look of worry.

"Are you alright?" She questioned and the man rubbed his forehead, the small ache in his head that refused to go away coming back again.

Levi nodded his head slightly before feeling something drip down his upper lip, his fingers reaching up to touch it. (Y/n)'s eyes widened when she seen the red blood on his fingertips, her hand grabbing a few napkins that were in her mother's car to stop the nosebleed.

"That doesn't seem very alright to me!" She exclaimed while Levi silently wiped his fingers on the white napkin that was half stuffed in his nose. He didn't know where the sudden nosebleed came from but it chose a bad time to show up.

(Y/n) held the bloody napkin up to his nose with a light pressure as to not hurt him before pulling her hand back. Once she seen that it had stopped bleeding, she used another napkin to wipe the dried up blood after dipping it in a forgotten water bottle.

Levi sent her a look, his eyes staring at her face quizzically. The woman that him and Eren met a month ago seemed to be taking care of them as if they were her best friends that she's known forever. But then again, he did remember that her only friend was her own brother and everyone else she knew would beat on her for it.

"There." (Y/n) smiled softly at him after his nose and upper lip were free of any blood. Her finger wiped away a few flakes of the dried copper liquid, "All gone."

He grasped her wrist before she could pull it away from his face and she rose a brow at his sudden movement.

Levi wanted to ask her if she was alright as well, if she wanted to talk about everything that was happening. But he knew that if he did then she'd either avoid the question entirely or go silent again just like when he asked her about going to Rockfort.

(Y/n) took in a deep breath then used her free hand to hold the pale one on her wrist. She could tell that he wanted to ask her something and it couldn't have been much different than what she had asked earlier.

"I know you want to ask me something." She breathed out making Levi turn his attention back to her once he felt her hand on his. "I'll take a guess and say that you want to ask me if I'm okay like I asked you." His fingers twitched under hers and (Y/n) bit the inside of her lip while she stared at the sleeve of her jacket.

She'd been counting down the days until Mike would be released from the hospital so they could begin their search for the mysterious island. She didn't think about how long it'd take or how far they'd have to go to get there, she'd swim to Rockfort if she had to. Her mother was already worried about Erwin and now she had to stress over her husband that was stolen from her as well.

"How could you tell?" He mumbled as he watched her slowly close her eyes and shakily take her hand away from his. Levi was disappointed for a second but quickly pushed it aside when he noticed that she was using it to cover her eyes.

He heard her laugh quietly to herself but it wasn't the usual one that she had when he would comment about a bug that'd be in the garage or when Eren would do something stupidly childish. It had no amusement or happiness in it and it made him want to grab the brunette brat so he'd make her happy again.

"I'm not okay." (Y/n) sighed deeply and looked back to the black haired man beside her. Levi took notice of the tears that were threatening to fall down her face, the female wiping them away before they could. Levi picked up a clean napkin from the small pile that was in the opened glove compartment and handed it to her.

She took it from him with a nod of thanks, "I've been waiting for so long to go find Erwin and my dad. I just been bottling everything up." She explained and Levi was quiet for a moment, his shoulders shrugging soon after.

"Then cry." When he said that, (Y/n)'s gaze turned to him immediately while he wore a serious expression on his face. "Nobody's here so no one's gonna say anything."

(Y/n) mulled it over but was interrupted by a scoff that came from Levi, his hand guiding her to rest her forehead on his jacket covered shoulder. She flinched at the contact at first, waiting for him to say that he was just kidding but he didn't. She hesitantly brought her arms to wrap around his waist and her hands grabbed the fabric of his jacket.

It had been a while since she actually hugged somebody, the last probably being on the cable car back in Shiganshina when Eren was crying. She felt her throat beginning to tighten and her eyes began to burn when she started to think about everything. She tried to force herself to stop worrying over everything, that her family and the new one that she had was going to be okay, but it never worked.

"It's okay to cry, that's what you said to Eren back in Shiganshina?" Levi asked quietly as he glanced at the side of her head and waited for her reaction.

That dumb saying that Erwin used to tell her seems to be appearing more often than she'd like.

Levi's hand hovered above her back, the man not knowing whether he should hug her back or just let her cry on his shoulder. He stared at her black windbreaker before looking away and placing her hand on her upper back, gently patting her for a small bit of comfort.

(Y/n) clenched her fists tighter then released his jacket, letting her hands lay flat against his back. She hated crying in front of people but Levi had also shown a bit of weakness in front of her back in Shiganshina when he was freaking out about the outbreak. She dug her head deeper into his shoulder and closed her eyes to clear her mind of everything.

Outside stood Hange, the brunette having come out to see if they were okay but grinned when she seen that they were still in the car. She was far enough away that they couldn’t see her where she was by the front door and she quietly went back inside to leave them be.


	29. Taking Flight

Eren was bundled up in a thick, blue fleece blanket as he sat on the couch that was in the living room. Beside him was Mrs. Smith, the woman quietly reading her book while the young brunette was watching a scary movie that was playing on TV.

Mike was sitting in the chair that was placed next to the couch and he had a crossword book in his hand that he brought back with him from the hospital. Hange picked it up from the store they had in the building after he mentioned that he didn't have anything to do.

The said woman just got back from going to see the guy that was giving them information and the only two that weren't inside was Levi and (Y/n).

Eren flinched when a jump scare happened, pulling the blanket up over his face to block out the screen. Mrs. Smith felt the movement and glanced at the boy next to her with a small smile on her face.

He reminded her of Erwin and (Y/n) when they were younger. The two didn't care if they were going to have nightmares, they still watched horror movies and would end up scaring each other when they'd both try to sneak into their parents bedroom at night.

Eren looked at Hange after noticing that the duo hadn't come in from the car and frowned, "Where's (Y/n) and Levi?" He asked making the brunette shrug and walk over to the door to check on them. It only took a few moments before she came back inside with a grin on her face.

The scientist sped over to the blond in the chair, shaking his arm that was trying to write letters on the book in his hand. She leaned down, her smile still on her face, "It's happening, Mike!" Hange whispered loudly and he rose a brow at her behavior that wasn't very unexpected.

He didn't get any time to answer because the front door opened and (Y/n)'s body appeared in the doorway with Levi behind her. She wiped any remaining tears that might be on her face before heading in the direction of Hange's temporary bedroom. The brunette motioned for Mike to come as her and Levi followed (Y/n) into the room.

(Y/n) was sitting on one side of the bed with Levi beside her while Hange sat on her desk chair, Mike opting to stand by the door. The scientist took the paper from Levi and opened her laptop to get started on looking up the village that Moblit had written about.

"I'm guessing you three got some information from him?" Mike asked as he watched Hange look up tickets for the earliest flights that they could take. (Y/n) nodded and fiddled with her fingers, the noise her jacket made every time she moved seeming louder than it was.

Hange frowned when she found that the earliest they could get on a plane was tomorrow at 7 PM. "Well, it's certainly not too late but we'd be arriving there early in the morning." She informed and (Y/n) felt her stomach drop at the news. She wouldn't be able to make it, Eren would only have her mother to go trick-or-treating with. She wouldn't even be able to say goodbye.

"Hey, you okay?" (Y/n) looked behind her when she felt a hand on her shoulder, finding Mike with a concerned expression on his face. She glanced down at her hands before nodding and getting up from the bed to leave the room. As the door closed, the three stared at the wooden barrier then looked to each other.

Mike's eyes connected with Levi's as the blond followed after the female, leaving Hange and Levi alone in the brunette's bedroom.

He found (Y/n) sitting on the stairs that led up to the deck with her gaze settled on the leaf that she had in her hand. She was picking the orange and yellow piece of foliage apart and her head turned when she heard the sliding door open and close. Mike took a seat beside her, a grunt leaving him when his ribs protested against him.

The fall wind reminded him that he didn't put a coat on, the cool air pushing past his sweatshirt that he was given. (Y/n) let the wind take away the rest of the leaf in her hand before she glanced at the blond from the corner of her eye.

"It's cold out here, you should put a jacket on." She commented making Mike chuckle, his hand rubbing his slightly cold arms through his shirt.

Getting up, he walked down the rest of the steps and motioned with his head for the woman to follow him. "Let's take a walk." (Y/n) rose a brow but complied anyway, walking beside him as they stepped onto the small path that led through the forest behind her parents' house.

It had been quite some time since she explored the place, the last being when her and Erwin came over to celebrate Christmas with their family. There was snow on the ground when they went but there wasn't any in present time, only cold dirt and dying leaves.

"So," Mike started as he stepped over a branch that would've tripped him. (Y/n) pushed away a branch that almost hit her and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You and Levi are getting along well."

She faltered in her step at the sudden mention of the man, Mike picking up on it and he faced forward with a small smirk. (Y/n) glared at his back but answered nonetheless, "We did survive and escape a city that was filled with zombies." She muttered as they entered a clearing, a small stream cutting through it.

Mike sat on one of the fallen trees and waved for her to sit next to him on it as she brushed off any leaves or bugs that might've landed on her. Her boots crushed the leaves that were on the ground and they crunched when her foot would make contact with them. (Y/n) took a seat beside the blond and watched as the water flowed through the small place in the ground that connected to an even bigger body of water.

"If we leave tomorrow you won't be able to take Eren tomorrow." Mike mentioned making her fists clenched at the reminder. He narrowed his eyes at her hands, he didn't know that the brunette had such an impact on the female. "I don't think he'll be very happy."

(Y/n) pursed her lips in annoyance, "I know. But it's either leave tomorrow or disappoint and worry him another day." She countered and he nodded at her words, his hand coming up to rest his head on it.

It was quiet between them, the only sound coming from the water and the forest around them. (Y/n) glanced at him before sighing, "Why are you helping me? Why are any of you helping me?" She questioned making Mike turn his head to look at her, his eyebrow raising. She wasn't looking at him, her gaze staying on her hands as she wondered out loud.

"Hange and I know how Umbrella works and we wanted out. We want to help you find your brother and expose them for doing things like this." Mike explained and (Y/n) finally turned her head to look at him. "I can't say the same for Levi."

She shifted in her place when the mention of the black haired man came up while Mike was holding back a smile. He was starting to believe Hange when she said that they have no idea.

"I think he might like you." Mike remarked and (Y/n)'s eyes widened at the words that left the blonds mouth. "Do you see the way he acts around others? It's like you're put on a pedestal when he speaks to you."

She seen the way Levi talked to others and compared to her, it was like he actually cared about her. Then with the sudden contact and comfort, if that's what you could call it, it did seem like he held something for her.

(Y/n) shook her head at the absurdity, Levi gave the same attitude to Eren so she couldn't be special. "No, there's no way that guy could like me. He treats Eren the same as me, right?" It came out as more of a question than an answer and she mentally scolded herself for falling Mike's trick.

"Yeah, definitely. And why is that? Not because he's a kid, could it be because you care for him?" Mike didn't look at her and it infuriated her that he was acting to nonchalant during the conversation.

She stood up from the tree that they were sitting on, beginning to walk away from the former agent. Mike quickly caught up to her and moved a branch that was in their way before it could touch them.

"I apologize if I made you angry. Hange and I have just been talking and it amuses us when you two do things and not realize that you care for each other." He apologized as they made it back to the Smith's backyard, the woman smiling when she seen Eren running towards her.

"It's fine." (Y/n) cut their chat short just as the brunette made it down the stairs and stopped in front of her.

Eren grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house, "C'mon! We're gonna watch a scary movie and we want you to watch it with us!" He rushed her inside and forced her to sit on the couch next to Levi, who looked like he was also made to sit there by the kid.

The black haired man had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, his eyes watching the brunette as he crawled in between him and (Y/n). Eren covered himself in the same blanket as earlier while sending a smile to the two next to him.

"I assume you were forced to watch the movie as well?" She asked, nudging him gently with her hand that was on the back of the couch. Levi sighed and nodded, the movie on the TV starting making Eren cuddle into his blanket.

(Y/n) and Levi looked at each other with exasperated faces when they realized what movie Eren was watching.

He just had to choose Dawn of the Dead.

—

It was hard to watch Eren walk off disappointedly with her mother when she said that they wouldn’t be going with them. Their flight was in a few hours and the car was already loaded up with their bags.

“I hope nothing goes wrong.” (Y/n) muttered from where she sat on the couch, her legs hugged to her chest as she stared at the floor.

Levi breathed out a scoff, “We’re going to an island owned by a crooked pharmaceutical company. What more could go wrong?” He felt Hange and Mike eyeing him for the comment while (Y/n) bit the inside of her lip.

“They could die. _We_ could die.” She retorted and it silenced them, their hearts speeding up at the reminder. What they were going to do was dangerous and it could not only get them killed but the people that were connected to them.

(Y/n) got up from her spot and walked past the three, slipping on her boots before turning around to face them. “We only need to get my brother and father out. We don’t need to worry about anything else besides making it out alive.” She stated with a determined look on her face, Hange grinning at her after she finished talking.

“This shouldn’t take more than a day or two, if everything goes right.” (Y/n) mumbled to herself and opened the front door so they could leave.

Everything was set for them. Umbrella was going to get what they deserve after they got the innocent bystanders out of the way.


	30. Culture Shock

The flight was one of the more normal things to happen to them in the past month or so, it had went by as smooth as it could be when flying to a totally different country. After being looked at strangely for packing so lightly, they were somehow able to get a vehicle and are a little over halfway through the hour long drive to the small village that would take them to Rockfort Island.

(Y/n) was stuck in the backseat with Levi, Hange in the passenger seat while Mike was driving. It was around noon when they left the airport and nobody was able to stomach the lunch that they had bought, their nerves not letting them.

Looking out the window, the woman could see that the car was already covered in dirt and whatever else was on the ground. She sighed before leaning forward and looking over Mike's shoulder to see the map that Hange had spread out on her lap.

"How long until we get there?" (Y/n) asked as her eyes glanced out the front window to see the road in front of them. She could barely see the starting of buildings and other things, that had to mean they were getting closer.

Hange examined the large piece of paper, "We should be getting there soon. The next thing would be finding a boat or person to take us there." She answered before folding it up and placing it in her jacket pocket. Hopefully they wouldn't be needing it because she wasn't very good at reading the map.

Mike pointed time a small building a little ways away, the other three of them looking at it curiously. The only word they could make out was 'Motel' and they all breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. They could finally get out of the car and sit on a real bed for once, not only that but they could park the car and walk instead of driving.

(Y/n) felt her legs stretching from being able to straighten out and she cringed when she heard her back crack. It was significantly warmer in the small village than it was back at home and it threw her off at first. She was used to the cold weather but the warmth from the sun felt better even if it was odd to her.

"I'll try to get us some rooms, you three stay here." Mike informed before leaving the three at the car and heading into the small building where they'd get the keys to their rooms. Hange opened her door and leaned back in her seat, fanning herself as the hot air blew through the car. She wasn't used to such hot weather, even in the summer Shiganshina never really got that hot but then again she did arrive and leave work when it was still dark out.

"It's so hot here! A real change from Shiganshina." Hange remarked while Levi grunted in agreement, his body resting against the outside of the vehicle. It was almost as hot on the inside as it was on the outside but the small bursts of wind cooled him down slightly. He felt his shirt clinging to his back and tried to ignore the sweat that collected at the base of his neck.

(Y/n) turned her head away from the other two and looked over at a small commotion happening a few feet away. An older man was scolding a blond boy for something that he had done, the kid taking the words with a frown on his face. She rose a brow at them but quickly glanced away when the boy made eye contact with her.

She walked around the car to where her black haired partner and Hange was, her arms crossed as she stopped in front of them. "I don't think it ever got this hot in the summer." (Y/n) commented making the brunette nod her head. They were too busy talking to notice the door on the other side opening.

Upon hearing a door slam shut, the three's head lifted to see where it had come from. (Y/n) could almost feel her heart stop beating when she seen the kid from a few moments ago running off with a bag that looked strangely like hers. The one that had the directions to Rockfort Island and other information about their destination.

"Shit!" She cursed before sprinting after the blond, Levi and Hange calling after her as they tried to keep up with her. The boy looked over his shoulder to find the woman chasing after him and he picked up speed, turning down a dark alleyway and making other confusing moves. (Y/n) seen him turn and ran down a different alley to cut him off but clenched her fists when she didn't find him.

The boy held the bag to his chest as he hid between two garbage bins, his free hand pressed against his mouth and nose to quiet his heavy breathing. He stared down at the slightly opened zipper of the dark blue backpack in his grasp and his eyebrows furrowed when he found a piece of paper just barely sticking out.

He surveyed the area for anyone that might interrupt him before carefully pulling out the folded up notes. Written on it was the name of the island that scared most people in his small village, Rockfort. That's where people go when they don't listen, is what his mother would tell him. The men bring you there and you never see real people again with your only friends being the monsters that come out during the day.

His friends were there. They were brought there and that lady was going there with her friends as well. If he could somehow go there with them then he could save his friends.

"How could you let some kid just take your shit like that?" He froze when heard a man's voice come from the entrance of the alleyway, the noise bouncing off the walls as it grew closer.

"I didn't think there'd be thieves here, Levi." The boy pushed himself closer to the wall as they passed by his hiding spot, his breath hitching when his eyes made contact with the man that had spoken a few seconds ago. Levi stopped, his eyes narrowing at kid that was huddled between two garbage bins.

The blond's eyes widened when the short man stepped towards him, his frame towering over him because of his position on the ground. "(Y/n)," Levi called and turned his head to the female that was a couple feet away. She looked over her shoulder at the man and rose a brow when he nodded down to the space in front of him. "Is this the kid that you're looking for?"

(Y/n) jogged over to the black haired male and glared down at the boy that stole her bag. He was holding the paper in one hand and had his other arm wrapped around the bag tightly. Her eyes found the paper in his hand and she knelt down in front of him, her fingers grasping the edge of the creased paper.

The boy let her take it from him even though his hand was a little reluctant to let go, his eyes following as she folded it back up and put it in her back pocket.

"That wasn't for you to read." (Y/n) muttered before gently grabbing her bag and pulling it out of the blond's right hold. He slumped when he was left with nothing, the woman slipping the bag onto her shoulder before standing up.

Levi was already walking away from the two, his hand coming up to cover his eyes when the sun blinded him. "Hurry up, we still need to find a place that'll give us a boat." He rushed making the boy perk up when he heard the words that Levi said.

"I can help you get a boat!" He exclaimed and (Y/n) turned her gaze back to the blond kid against the wall. He stared up at her with an assured expression on his face, "I know where you can get a boat."

Her and Levi glanced at each other before (Y/n) nodded, "Alright. I'm assuming you're coming with a price?" She questioned and the boy swallowed nervously at the mention.

"I want to find my friends. They're on Rockfort and I want to bring them back."

—

They walked down the streets towards a docking area that held a few fishing boats. The boy, now known as Reiner, stood at the starting of the wooden dock and pointed to the boats the were scattered on either side of it.

"These are the boats?" (Y/n) asked as they stared at the vessels that floated in the water. She didn't think that these were rentable, they were probably owned by some of the people in the village.

Reiner nodded then motioned to a boat that was bigger than the other rickety and old fishing boats. "That's the one you'll need, I've seen the men take people to the island on it." He stated while (Y/n) and Levi looked at each other when they heard of Umbrella's agents.

"You said that your friends were on Rockfort." Levi recalled as he started walking to the building where Reiner said they could pay for the boat. The blond answered with a meek 'yes' and the former police officer pursed his lips.

(Y/n) held the door open for the boy, smiling at the small thanks that she got. "We'll find them." She reassured before they stopped in front of a small desk that had a woman around their age sitting behind it. Reiner acted as a translator for them, although they didn't know how he knew English but his parents might've know the language.

"This one boat is gonna cost my whole bank account, I don't know how the hell I'll earn it back." Levi grumbled to himself as he took out money from the ATM to pay, taking it and slapping it on the counter for the female to take.

The (h/c) haired woman sat on a chair that was placed near the door, her eyes watching the blond that stood next to her. He reminded her a little of Eren, having met the both of them in peculiar situations.

As Levi filled out the forms for the boat, (Y/n) turned her attention to Reiner. “How old are you, Reiner?” She asked while the blond thought it over for a moment, his eyes brightening when he remembered.

“12, my birthday was a few months ago.” He answered and she smiled at his enthusiasm. She wondered where his parents were because the man that was scolding didn’t look like his father. “I don’t really get to celebrate my birthday nowadays.”

Reiner’s father wasn’t in the picture, he left the moment he found out what was happening in the village. His mother didn’t want to leave the place that she had grew up in, even if it was being taken over by a crooked company.

“Who are your friends?” (Y/n) questioned making the blond look down at his hands. She wondered how long his friends had been missing, he was already 12 and it didn’t seem like it was a fresh wound.

“Their names are Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart and Marcel Galliard. It’s been a while since I’ve last seen them and you might be my last hope to finding them.” Reiner informed before turning to face the female sitting beside him. He grabbed her hand with a firm grip and he felt her wrap her fingers around his hand. “Please, help me find them, Miss.”

(Y/n) nodded her head, “Of course. We’ll find your friends and bring them back, safe and sound.” She promised before looking over to Levi, finding him walking back over to them with a set of keys that he was putting in his pockets. She stood up from the chair and met him halfway with Reiner standing next to her.

“You better pay me back for this.” Levi glared making (Y/n) smirk at his misfortune. He didn’t have to pay for that boat but he did.

She opened the door for them, waiting for the two males to walk out before following. She threw an arm around his shoulders as the three walked back to the motel that Hange and Mike were at. “Don’t worry, once we find Erwin and Reiner’s friends I’ll be sure to send you the money in full.” (Y/n) insisted with a grin, Levi watching her with an unamused look on his face.

He almost didn’t believe her, not because he didn’t trust her, but because there was a chance that they could die on Rockfort and he wouldn’t have more than ten dollars to his name.

“I’ll be holding you to it, brat.” He turned away to watch in front of him, hearing her small chuckle that made him shake his head.

Reiner stared at them from the corner of his eye and questioned their behavior. He heard that they were looking for another person, that must somebody close to (Y/n), but they were acting like they were going to make it out of Rockfort without a scratch.

The evil men were scary, he didn’t know how they were going to survive the stories that he had heard about Rockfort Island.

_____

Sorry for the lateness, I’ve been feeling a little anxious lately and haven’t been in the writing mood. I’ve hopefully gotten it out of my system enough to start writing again but school’s starting this week so the next update might be even later.

Thank you for reading and I hope everyone’s been staying safe!


	31. Rockfort Island

"It's nice that we got this boat but couldn't we rest for just a few hours?" Hange asked as she and Reiner watched Mike, Levi and (Y/n) step onto the fishing boat that would be taking them to Rockfort Island.

The brunette looked up when she heard a low rumble, finding the clouds growing darker and a few flashes of light on occasion. "It looks like it's gonna rain." She noted while the oldest blond walked back onto the dock and followed her gaze.

Mike could faintly see the island in the distance and it didn't calm his nerves any. It looked as ominous as ever, proving that they were all putting themselves into deeper shit for just one person. But they could also be saving millions and a small village from the evil that Umbrella would be causing.

"It'll only rock the ship a bit," He assured with a small smile, Hange sending him a look that seemed to challenge his words. Mike threw his bag of clothes and other necessities around his shoulders, "You won't even notice it when you're sleeping."

Reiner watched them load up the boat with their things and a box of food for them to share until they reached the island, his heart beating faster when he noticed that he was slowly losing time and thinking of ways to sneak on the boat with them. He needed to go with them, how else would he bring back Bertholt and the others?

"Thanks." (Y/n) thanked Levi after he helped her onto the boat, the vessel moving under them from the sudden added weight and movement. He nodded before going back to dusting off the small fridge/cooler that the boat offered for fish but they'd be using for food.

She sat down at the small table that the cabin had, putting her bag on it and looking around. "My grandfather used to have a boat like this." She recalled and smiled nostalgically when she remembered the times her and Erwin would be brought out on it. "He'd bring Erwin and I on rides when we'd visit in the summer."

Levi glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his hand pausing in his mission of pouring one of the bags of ice into the cooler. He bit the inside of his bottom lip for a second before slicing open the bag and dumping it in. "What happened to him? Your parents don't look that old." He asked after a moment, (Y/n) gaze leaving the picture on the wall to look at him.

"We tried to visit when we could but I guess we just got too caught up in our own things. He lives with his new wife in Krolva, we usually see him on Thanksgiving or Christmas." She answered while stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning back in the wooden chair.

Her grandmother was out of the picture a little while after she was born so she didn't know the woman. Erwin only had a handful of memories with her before she left but he could barely remember them. Her grandfather was devastated when the woman left him, he tried to give her everything and made sure that she and their children would never have to worry about anything.

That's why he would do anything for (Y/n), Erwin and their parents. He didn't want them to leave like she did and he didn't want to leave them with nothing like her grandmother did to him.

"Your grandma sounds like a bitch." Levi commented making her laugh at the assessment that he made. He wasn't wrong, with the way her mother spoke about the woman sometimes, it was clear that her grandmother wasn't the nicest of people.

"Well," (Y/n) started as she stood up from her chair and walked over to him, kneeling beside the cooler to help him with putting things away. "Good thing we only have to see her during the holidays." She smiled then picked up a bottle of clear liquid, her lips parting in surprise when she read the label.

No wonder Hange got stopped at customs.

"That explains the delay." She chuckled before passing the bottle over to Levi, watching as he clicked his tongue and shook his head. He had a barely visible smirk on his lips as he placed it in the ice-filled cooler.

(Y/n) drummed her fingers on her jean covered thighs, staring out the window at the ocean that was just outside. Had Erwin gotten to see it before he was taken away? It was beautiful and he liked these kinds of things, she wondered if he could even see it from where he was. She felt a nudge on her leg and looked away from the glass, finding Levi's leg sliding back in towards him.

He examined her face for a second before turning his head, "Don't just stare off into the distance like an idiot. I was talking to you." (Y/n) smirked at his slightly irritated expression and moved her body to face him fully.

"Are you jealous of the water?" She joked, only a tiny smudge of pink coming to Levi's cheeks from her teasing. She remembered the conversation that her and Mike had back in the woods behind her house and looked down at her hands. If he really did like her, she shouldn't be messing around like that.

He cleared his throat and got back to work just as Mike stepped into the cabin and dropped a bag down beside (Y/n), the woman flinching at the loud noise and shaking of the boat. "How do those look?"

She rose a brow at him before hesitantly unzipping the bag to reveal the weapons they'd need for getting her brother and Reiner's friends back with. "Where'd you get these from, Mike?" She questioned and he made a motion of zipping his lips with his hand.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes then stood up from the ground and picked the bag up to put it on the small counter they had. Hange soon appeared as well, carrying her bag and the plastic one that had some other things they had bought.

"Your little friend ran off in quite the hurry. Didn't even say goodbye." Hange mentioned while flopping down on the cushioned bench that wrapped around the table. She reached into her bag and haphazardly attempted to grab her water bottle, finally grabbing it and taking a sip.

The scientist was wearing a pair of brown jeans and a white blouse over a matching tank top, two darker colored hiking boots covering her feet. Around her waist was her jacket that she wore to the airport, having took it off when the hot weather hit her when she left the building.

(Y/n)'s eyes landed on Hange when she heard her mention the blond boy, "Reiner? Did he say where he was going?" She asked but only got a shaking of the brunettes head in return. She was hoping to say goodbye, it was the least she could do if he didn't have any friends because of Umbrella.

She didn't get the chance to respond since Mike had started the boats engine, cutting her off from saying anything. The blond stood at the steering wheel and looked back at them with a small smile on his face. He seemed to be having more fun at the wheel than they were from lounging around.

(Y/n) walked over to the window beside the counters and watched as Mike pulled away from the dock and the boat began to move through the ocean that surrounded them. Levi got up as well, standing next to her to see what she was looking at.

"I've never seen the ocean like this." She murmured to herself but Levi still heard her. He watched her, taking in the new emotion on her face that he hadn't seen before. She was amazed by something that wasn't hunting them down for once and it made him remember that they were throwing themselves back into the same mess that happened back in Shiganshina.

He didn't know what to do because he didn't want to leave her. Sure, she had Hange and Mike but they would only get so far before they'd get hurt as well and it would eat him alive if he were to leave. If this was a few months ago, Levi wouldn't doubt that he'd run away and forget about whatever relation that they had.

Levi looked away and stared out at the waves that splashed against the sides of the boat, "Yeah, it's a nice change of scenery out here." He commented before the boat suddenly rocked and almost managed to knock the over. (Y/n) caught herself by grabbing Levi's shoulders while the man steadied himself on the wall of the vessel. She quickly released him and ran out the door to see what had caused them to move like that.

Reiner groaned in pain the moment he hit the deck of the boat, his arms probably being all scratched up from the wood. He's glad he put on a jacket or else they'd be ripped apart and have a few splinters.

"Reiner?" His head shot up at the sound of his name and he found (Y/n) standing in front of him with a confused and surprised expression on her face. The blond pushed himself up onto his knees, a scoff coming from the black haired man that found him.

(Y/n) helped him back up and brought him past Levi and into the cabin where Hange was. The brunette rose a brow at the sight of the blond kid but pushed over so he could sit down on the edge of the bench.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" She interrogated as she used one of the alcohol wipes from their large supply of medical items to clean the cuts and scrapes on his hands. This boy already reminded her of Eren from his experience with Umbrella but now his actions made her wonder if the brunette would do the same for some of his friends.

Reiner pulled his hands away from her and stuffed them his jacket pockets to hide them, the female giving him a strange look when he did it. "I want to help save my friends, please don't go make me go back." He made an attempt to make his plea sound desperate but everyone knew that they wouldn't be turning back to drop him off. They were too far out and they didn't have time to waste even if it might save an innocent child's life.

"We're not bringing you back," Levi reassured even though he wasn't trying to and Reiner looked over at him with a relieved face. The man ran a hand through his short hair while closing the door to the cabin, the rain beginning to pour down from the dark clouds. "We don't have time to and you could help us find your friends."

(Y/n) could already feel the cold starting to seep into the room from the rain and being on the water and she stood up to step away from the blond kid. Reiner hesitantly took his hands out of his pockets and clenched them into fists, unclenching them slowly to find the minor injuries gone. He still didn't really understand why his body healed so fast but you wouldn't catch him complaining.

Mike squinted to see through the downpour that was happening outside, jumping when a few flashes of lightening and rolls of thunder suddenly erupted. It had been a while since he's seen or heard a strong thunderstorm, the last time being before he went to Shiganshina. The boat rocked from the waves that were moving them and his body grew more tense the closer they got to Rockfort and he could see the rocks that lined the shore of the island. They'd have to climb over them to get to the beach and that would be their first task.

Hange had tried to take a small nap but she gave up when the boat started swaying stronger than she'd like it to. Reiner was staring out the window of the cabin door and the other two were standing on either side of Mike and watching as the island grew closer.

"I can't believe we're doing this." (Y/n) mumbled to herself but Mike heard it and glanced at her with a frown. Her body was heavy from the nerves that she was feeling, "It just seems so crazy just a month ago my life was normal and now I'm going to an island to save my brother."

The blond didn't know how to tell her that her life was probably never going to be labeled as normal again. She's experienced things nobody else has other than the people on the boat and she'll most likely be on the government's watchlist just like him, Hange, Levi and Eren because of their involvement. But knowing her, she probably already knows that.

"Our lives will never be normal again. Not after Shiganshina, not after this, and certainly not after we manage to purge this shit from our heads." Levi stated as he glared out the window at the top of Rockfort Island where a castle-like building sat above everything. Whatever monster lived in it must like to look down on the creatures that they created.

(Y/n) and Mike were quiet, the blond's grip on the wheel tightening until his knuckles turned snow white while the woman's body filled with anxiety. The rocks were getting closer, only a few meters away, and that meant they had arrived at their destination. The rain bouncing off the roof and deck was the sole noise in the room and other two people in it had gotten up to see the island.

Reiner reached over to grab (Y/n)'s arm and he held onto it tightly as she, along with everyone else, tried to shove down their intimidation. Whoever made this place knew how to invoke fear into someone and none of them liked it.


	32. Stone Staircase

The boat was as close as it could get to the rocks, the anchor thrown over to keep it in place. (Y/n) stood on the deck of the boat with everyone else as the rain continued to beat down on them harshly. She couldn't have cared less that she was absolutely drenched right now, her anxiety warmed her up enough, and with one glance at everybody she could see that they were in the same predicament.

"C'mon." Levi muttered to her, motioning with his head for her to follow him off. She nodded to him and helped him step off onto the rocks, holding his hand tightly as she stepped over to stand beside him. Mike and Hange followed with Reiner getting some help from his fellow blond. The five of them carefully maneuvered across the rocks towards the shore of the island, jumping off of the last rock and steadying themselves once they landed on the sand.

Levi and (Y/n) took the lead up the dirt path, their hands clenching their weapons in case of any creatures that decided to run at them. It was a bit slippery but they were able to trudge through it and continued up the hill.

"I'm happy you stayed to help me with this." (Y/n) suddenly said, making the black haired man look over at her to find her staring in front of them. She didn't know how else to say it or when to bring it up, she was indebted to him. No normal person would do this, but no normal person would be able to come out of Shiganshina like they did. They were lucky enough to have two people that could protect themselves.

Levi stepped closer to her, their arms brushing as they walked in silence. (Y/n) felt a tap on her hand and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her head beginning to look down but Levi stopped her. "Don't." He interrupted her and subtly placed his hand that was closest to her in his jacket pocket.

She realized what he was trying to do and smiled to herself. She didn't have a lot of knowledge on these things, if you didn't count the novels that she read as a teenager, if Erwin was here then she'd be asking him for help. He'd help her, he knew about these because he was older and had to have had a significant other at some point in his life.

"I want you to know," (Y/n) uttered as she glanced over at Levi from the corner of her eye. He stiffened at the sound of her voice, ready for what was to come next. She'd say that she doesn't like him like that and it'd be better if he were to just leave after this. Just like Kenny did when he was done training him, just like his mother did and Furlan and Isabel.

She noticed his tense state and reached over to put a hand on his shoulder, narrowing her eyes when he flinched. "Levi, I don't not like you." (Y/n) reassured and he looked over at her with a relieved stare hidden behind a blank mask. "I just want to wait until we find Erwin." Right, her brother was still missing. He was the reason that they'd even met, if he hadn't disappeared then she wouldn't have arrived in Shiganshina.

"When we make it out of here I'm teaching you and your parents how to clean properly." Levi insisted before speeding up, leaving behind (Y/n) who was smiling. "Your house was as dusty as a goddamn carpet that hasn't been cleaned in a year." She chuckled at his small rant but continued after him, Hange and Mike shaking their heads at them. They were learning and it was like watching two children.

The five of them stopped once they reached a set of stairs leading up to the giant castle. It looked more like a medieval castle than S.P.D did and is larger than the police station. (Y/n) stared up at it with a glare on her face, this was where Erwin and her father were and they were finally standing before it.

Her eyes found a window on a high level that looked over the rest of the island and she squinted when she caught a glimpse of something moving. She couldn't make it out from where she was, irritating her, but she'd probably end up running it to whoever or whatever it was once they got inside. She turned her head away from it and took a step forward to stand on the first step of the stairs.

"Well," (Y/n) made eye-contact with her four teammates and put a hand out to the rest of the stairs. "We got some friends to save." She stated before beginning up the stone steps, Levi quickly following with the rest in tow. Reiner walked behind the black haired man, his hands gripping his bag that was on his back. He hoped that Bertolt and the others were alright, they've been gone for so long that the blond didn't even know if they were still alive.

Annie had to be alive, there was no way that was dead and gone. She was stronger than all of them. Bertolt, he didn't know how to take care of himself very well but his instincts had to be enough to let him survive. And Marcel, well he had the other two and if Bertolt was alive then he had to be.

Mike and Hange took a few good looks around the island from the high up view that they got on the stairs. They were lucky that they were able to skip the towns because they were filled with townspeople. Most likely forced to live here and be subjected to experiments but townsfolk nonetheless.

"Didn't know they were this sick." Mike cringed as he watched the citizens gather in the center of the village to watch a cruel show. Hange turned away from it just as an executioner delivered the final blow to a man who's screams could be heard from where they were. She covered Reiner's ears to save the boy from the horrific noises but the blond had already heard them.

(Y/n) pushed the wails to the back of her mind as she made it to the last step of the staircase, her hand reaching up to touch the door that kept her from her family. The wooden door had a door knocker in the middle of it, the shape of it carved out to be gargoyle that looked more threatening than it should. Upon further examination, there was also a doorbell on the side that was out of place for the castle-esque building.

She looked back at Levi, finding him staring up at her along with everyone else. She felt her heart speed up when she seen them, they were waiting for her move. "What should I do?" (Y/n) whispered to the man behind her, she wasn't used to thinking about things like this. She'd ask Erwin about these types of things because he knew them well.

Levi shook his head with a glint of apology in his eyes, "This is your decision, (Y/n). We're following you." He watched as she stood up to her full height and turned back to the door. He didn't want to leave it up to her but she needed to think for herself. Her brother wasn't going to think for her or be there to answer questions forever and she needed to know that.

(Y/n)'s hand reached up for the knocker with shaky movements, if they died this would be on her. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked over her shoulder at Reiner, a child's life would end because of her if she screwed up. Before she could touch the gargoyle, she grabbed her gun and aimed it at the doorknob and lock.

Reiner flinched at the loud sound but his eyes widened when he seen and heard the door creak open with the bullet filled doorknob hitting the ground. Everyone was silent, waiting for a trap door or something to open and take them away, but nothing happened to them.

(Y/n) smiled at her work before pushing the heavy door open and stepping into the castle. She was in awe from the sight of it, the old wallpaper making her assume that it had been here for a while but the shiny floors told her that someone has been here cleaning. Pictures lined the walls, many old portraits of family and one made the woman freeze in her place.

The man in the picture. It was Grisha Yeager, Eren's father and the creator of the T-Virus that decimated Shiganshina City back in September. But Eren wasn't in the picture, Carla Yeager wasn't even in it, but there was a little boy sitting on a woman's lap. Grisha looked down at her fondly, like a husband would do to his wife, and it made (Y/n) think that Eren didn't know everything about his family.

Something wasn't right here, Eren's father was just a normal scientist working for Umbrella.

"Is everything alright?" (Y/n) jumped at the sound of Mike's voice and spun around to see him. He had a brow raised at her spooked look, his eyes trailing up to see the painted portrait of the family. His head tilted at the sight of it, reading the small gold plate at the bottom of it.

' _The Yeager's, 1994_ ’

So, Mr. Yeager had another wife.

“Is that Eren’s father?” Mike asked as he stepped around her to take a closer look. There wasn’t a speck of dirt on it and it looked well taken care of for being almost twenty years old.

(Y/n) nodded while the blond ran his hand over the engraved metal and his eyebrows furrowed at the feeling of it giving in under his fingers. Like a button usually did when being pressed, the plate clicked before an ominous and tension filled short period of time passed.

“I guess it didn’t do any—!” Mike began to say but he was cut off by (Y/n) and his own shouts of surprise when the floor opened up beneath them. Levi, Hange and Reiner’s heads turned at the loud noise and called their names in concern as they ran over to the closed floor. They didn’t expect much but trapdoors just seemed too cliche for something like this.

Levi smashed his fist against the floor that was now just tiled and shiny, his anger clear on his face. They just lost two of their limited fighters to the enemy and were left with only him, a kid and a scientist. Great. Real dandy.

The two fell down a pitch black tunnel, the only light coming from the bottom of it which so happened to be the ending. (Y/n) protected her head as the floor grew closer until her body finally collided with the cement ground. A soundless cry left her when her shoulder connected with it, her hand reaching up to cradle it. Her breath was taken away from her when she was dropped mercilessly on the ground and she rolled on to her back to try and get it back.

Mike was in the same situation, his hand going down to see if his ribs were alright. If they were broken again then he’d have to stay in that goddamn hospital again with that shitty food. Luckily, they weren’t harmed too bad, probably just bruised along with his arms and legs.

(Y/n)’s closed eyes opened when the light wasn’t beating down on them anymore, her eyes connecting with a set of blue ones. It wasn’t the fall that took her breath away anymore, it was the head of blond hair and bruised face of Erwin Smith.

“Erwin?” She breathed out as she reached a hand out to see if he was really there. The man grabbed her hand, painfully smiling down at her as he tried to convince himself that his sister wasn’t here. She couldn’t be, she would be putting herself in danger for a stupid reason.

She felt herself beginning to tear up at the sight of him before she was being propped up against him. Erwin held her close with a frown, his arms hugging her tightly to make sure she was okay and so that she wouldn’t disappear just like his other daydreams of his family. The ones where they’d tell him how much of a failure he was for being taken away by something he was warned about. Or where they’d say that he’d be getting saved soon, that help would arrive only to never come.

(Y/n) clutched his dirt covered sleeve, burying her face in his arm to hide her tears. It’s been so long since she was able to see or hear her brother and she didn’t want this to be fake. This was him, Erwin was finally here and she couldn’t contain the waterworks that flowed down her cheeks and seeped into his shirt.

“(Y/n), why are you here?” Erwin asked making her bite her lip, closing her eyes and feeling her wet eyelashes touching her cheeks. She didn’t want to tell him, he’d scold her for doing something so dumb but he didn’t understand that people loved him. Others cherished his presence and loved him enough to save him from torture like this.

She swallowed her anxiety and pressed herself against his chest, “I came to save you, me and my friends.” Erwin heard the second half of her sentence and felt his heart warm proudly, he was glad that him disappearing was enough to get his sister some people of her own.

“You shouldn’t have. This place is dangerous and you could be killed.” He scolded but it was ignored by (Y/n) as she pushed herself to stand up, her hand moving some of her wet hair out of her face. She limped over to where Mike was laying and dropped down beside him to see if he was okay.

The former agent rubbed his head while looking up at the blurry face above his. “Are you an angel or am I just hallucinating?” He questioned and (Y/n) pulled him up, her appearance becoming focused now that he was up.

“You better not be,” She remarked as she helped him stand up and Erwin quickly came over to help as well. Mike turned to see who else was holding him and his eyes widened when he seen the familiar blond that was scattered around in pictures in the Smith residence. “Meet Erwin. My brother.”


	33. Familiar Faces

_____

_**Almost A Year Ago, Shiganshina City** _

Erwin was always careful when he was doing his job, he had to be. He wasn't a police officer anymore, he was on the squad made for people who are better than the others. That's why he didn't understand how he was taken by Umbrella when he was careful to make sure that they didn't suspect him.

"You don't understand, Nile. They're doing things so inhumane—"

"I understand that, Erwin, but you don't have any solid proof of what you're saying because the Fritz mansion is now scattered across the Arklay Mountains." The blond was frustrated with his friend, the Shiganshina police chief, Nile Dok. How couldn't he believe him, he and his team seen those awful things in the tanks and the sizzling of flesh still haunted him.

Those beings, Erwin wasn't even sure they were alive, weren't something God created. They were created by sick people who hid behind a facade of lies and manipulation.

Nile put down the pen his was using to write before folding his hands together and finally looking at the officer. "You've seen some horrible things, I know how you feel, but I can't help you until I get some proof." He sighed making Erwin nod as he took a step back away from the chief's desk. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are." Erwin muttered while Nile struggled to keep back what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell the Smith man that he was right, that he believed him because he witnessed what Umbrella was doing. But he knew that if he did, him and his family wouldn't be living to see another day.

The chief watched Erwin slam the door to his office and his heavy footsteps got further away from the room until he eventually couldn't hear them anymore.

Erwin walked out into the pouring rain that fell down on Shiganshina City, his hand coming up to put his hood over his head. He didn't want to go against what his father said but Umbrella was something that needed to be brought down. Their sick experiments didn't help anybody and he wanted to rid the world of them before something serious happened.

What if those monsters were released into the world? It would be the end of all living people if they were, a horror movie brought to life by a company that apparently wanted to help the world.

_

**_Present, Rockfort Island_ **

Levi walked down the hallway of the castle that they were in, his gun raised in front of him and ready to shoot anything that decided to step out. Hange watched behind them while Reiner was between the two, nervously looking around the giant structure for any sign of his friends.

"This place gives me the creeps." Hange commented, her eyes landing on a painting of a short haired blonde woman who's eyes looked as though they were watching her. Umbrella was indeed hiding something on this island, whether that was even more monsters or someone who was important to them.

"I think it gives every normal person the creeps." Levi muttered then glanced at a door that was out of place in the old style castle. "If we're lucky then there might be some stairs in this place."

—

(Y/n)'s hands felt around for the lock, finding it easily and pulling at it to test it's strength. Erwin watched her with an exhausted expression, his hand coming up to rub his bruised face. At least he had a reason to get off the island now, his sister couldn't be here when Umbrella didn't care about who they killed.

Mike put a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to move away from the cell door, the woman nodding and stepping away for him to do his work. His hand dug into his pants pocket to get the lockpick that he had fortunately brought with them.

"Who is this man?" Erwin asked quietly although it didn't matter, his voice bounced off the walls of the empty room filled with cages for their enemies. (Y/n) avoided the question by helping the darker blond with the door, Erwin sighing at the lack of response.

When they got the door open, they quickly left the cage and exited the cold and damp room. (Y/n) led the way with her eyes trained in front of her, her gun raised in case any body were to run out in front of her. They needed to regroup with Levi and Hange or else they'd easily lose each other in the labyrinth of a castle.

"We haven't run into any infected people, I find that odd considering what the lab looked like back in Shiganshina." Mike noted as (Y/n) peeked down a hallway to check for anything or anyone. Her eyes widened when a blonde head of hair appeared from around the corner, her body backing up before turning around and pushing the two back.

Erwin and Mike followed the force moving them and quietly ran down the hall with (Y/n) looking over her shoulder to see if the girl was still there. She had walked by without even a glance in their direction, her blue eyes staying in front of her. The three turned down a different hallway, coming to a door that had stairs on the other side of the glass windows.

Mike effortlessly kicked it open and entered the stairwell before tilting his head up to see how much there was. He could already feel his legs giving out from under him just from seeing the hundred of stairs, the sheer amount making him sweat. The two males began to walk up the many stairs but looked down when they noticed that they were the only ones doing so.

"(Y/n)?" Erwin called once he found his sister, the female pulling the door open to leave. She froze and the blond narrowed his eyes at her behavior before watching her look over her shoulder at Mike. The taller man nodded then continued up the stairs, urging Erwin to do so as well.

(Y/n) needed to find their father, he was the only one that they've yet to find. She doubted that they'd keep him in the main part of the house so the only part left was this bunker of a place.

"We can't just let her leave by herself." Erwin argued with the man who was pulling him up the stairs. Mike ignored him, he didn't know what they've all went through and he didn't blame him for worrying about his sister. He still seen her as an innocent girl that relied a lot on him, not the woman that escaped an infected and nightmarish city then watched her father get taken away.

Mike shoved them through a metal door that was on the floor that they had just gotten to and looked around for any sign of an elevator. They hadn't made it to the top yet and with the speed that they were going, they'd never make it in time.

"(Y/n)'s survived more than just a few bullies. She barely made it out of Shiganshina alive but she somehow did." Mike uttered while pressing the button that would bring the lift up to their level. Erwin stared at the door that they had came through, wanting to go back through it and run down the stairs to drag (Y/n) back. She was here because of him and she'd die down there if he didn't help her.

The ding of the elevator made Mike sigh in relief, turning his head to Erwin and getting ready to haul him into the lift but tensed when he found the blond gone and the door slamming shut. "Shit." He cursed then ran after the Smith before he could make it back to the bottom of the stairs.

—

(Y/n) breathed heavily from sprinting down halls and kicking in locked doors to find her father. She was standing in front of the last door in the darkened hall, a single plaque on the door that said it was 'Research' making her question if her father was even on the island. She turned the door handle and smiled when it was unlocked, slowly opening it to find the room empty except for a medium sized plexiglass cage with a curled up body inside.

She carefully stepped inside, her footsteps echoing off the metal walls, and she stopped once she reached the door of it. "Dad?" (Y/n) called when she seen the dull blond hair of the man while the man lifted his head up from his knees. His eyes widened at the sight of his daughter before he rushed over to where she was with a scared face.

"(Y/n)! You can't be here!" Mr. Smith exclaimed making her shrug while she tried many times to break the lock with her gun, smirking when she got it. "Do you know what they'll do to you? Why are you so stubborn!"

(Y/n) put an arm out as the door creaked open and the man could leave his prison. "I got the same talk from Erwin, Dad. If I hadn't have come then you two would be here for a while." She muttered and helped her father to the door, the duo hurrying down the halls to the stairway that she had come from.

"Erwin? He—No, they got him?" Her father mumbled to himself as they turned down a brighter hall and it stung their eyes from the sudden light change. They eventually made it to the doors that lead to the stairway Mike and Erwin had went up, the woman pushing open the doors just as an alarm started to blare.

The two tensed at the loud noise but continued up the stairs, quick footsteps coming down them making her and her father look up.

"(Y/n), you can't just run off alone like that!" Erwin scolded as he came to a stop in front of them, his eyes widening at the sight of their father beside his sister. "What is happening? Why is Dad here?" (Y/n) disregarded him for the moment and forced him to carry the man that she was helping.

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to get out of here." She insisted while hurrying up the stairs with Erwin behind her, their father's arm wrapped around his shoulders to hold him up. She could barely hear herself over the alarm that was blaring in her ear and it made thinking of a plan ten times worse.

Erwin noticed her anxious looking expression and reached out for her shoulder, grabbing it to get her attention. The female turned around to see what he wanted, his finger pointing to the window at the top of the stairs. "I passed that window on my way down, it should lead to a small cliff that could slide down. It's been raining for a while so it should be wet enough." (Y/n) smiled at her brother's quick thinking and nodded.

Her hands unlocked the window before pushing it up, a burst of cool air coming through. She peaked her head out to find the the cliff that Erwin was talking about and motioned with her hand for him to go first.

"Take dad with you, I'll watch for anybody." (Y/n) uttered and glared when Erwin went to argue back. The blond pursed his lips then chuckled at her stubbornness, turning to the window and carefully climbing out with his father in tow. He waved for the woman to go next and she lifted her leg out of the small space, leaning down to go through.

Fast running made her stop and look to where it was coming from, her eyes widening when she found Mike coming towards her. Behind him was the single being that she never wanted to see again.

The grey skin made her want to cry and the trench coat hadn't changed since the last time they encountered it. (Y/n) covered her mouth in shock as the Tyrant chased Mike down the stairs, the tall blond jumping through the window and wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her with him. Mike shifted them to be on their backs as they slid down the muddy cliff towards the village of demented people.

(Y/n)’s stare connected with the Tyrant that had almost killed her, the thing seemingly smirking at how it had invoked so much fear into the woman. Her hand tightened around Mike’s shoulder and the man frowned at the thought of her having to relive such a thing again.

That was the last thing they remembered before it had all went black.

—

The trio walked down the hall towards a door when the alarm began, Reiner quickly covering his ears at the loud sound while Hange and Levi were reminded of the lab back in Shiganshina. They didn’t think they’d ever forget it.

“That has to be (Y/n) and Mike.” Hange commented and Levi nodded, his hand opening the door at the end of the hall. It was a basic office that one might have in their house except the walls were lined with books of different genres. There was a singular window at the back of it, displaying the village down in the center of the island.

Hange ran to the window to see if she could find anything happening that could’ve started the alarms down at the village while Levi went over to the desk and started flipping through the papers on it, doing the drawers after he didn’t find anything.

Her gasp made him turn around, Hange’s hand hiding her mouth as she backed away from the glass. “What?” Levi asked as he walked over to the window, looking down at the village. “What’s happening?” He thought his heart might’ve stopped at the sight, his head leaning forward to see if he wasn’t just imagining it.

On the platform that the man from before was executed on, was (Y/n), Erwin and her father hanging by their feet in front of all the villagers. Mike was off to the side, his execution probably acting as the parting gift.

“Fuck!” Levi cursed before him and Hange ran out of the room, Reiner following behind as best as he could to go get them before they could be killed.

_____

Sorry for not updating in a while, I’ve been waiting for the right time to get it done and not make it half assed.

I’ve also been busy with my other book and school work, but now I’m to the part of the book that I want to write because the next chapter is going to be full of...interesting things.


	34. Execution

_____

Her head ached when she began to come to, the rain pattering against her face as she tried to reach up and wipe it away. (Y/n) opened her eyes but quickly blinked them when a drop of water landed in them. She felt her body swaying and looked around, her heart stopping for a second when she found rowdy villagers surrounding the platform that she was hanging above. They were angry, she could tell just by looking at them, but she couldn't figure out why.

(Y/n) heard a low gasp from beside her and she turned her head to see who it had come from, her eyes landing on a pale looking Erwin. They weren't able to even make an attempt at unbinding themselves with the way their hands were tied behind their backs and the blood was rushing to their heads quickly.

"How did we get like this?" Erwin asked quietly and she was brought back to the sight of the tyrant that she seen back in the castle building. It must've purposely chased them out of there to force them into the village where they'd be captured and executed. A glance around the blond confirmed to (Y/n) that her father was also there but she couldn't find Mike anywhere.

She felt anxiety swell in her chest when she remembered that he used to work for Umbrella, he could've easily been lying and betrayed them to avoid dying. But that wouldn't explain why he'd be helping them so much or help get information about an island that even Umbrella workers don't know about.

(Y/n) looked around, trying to find anyone amongst the upside down faces that were in front of her. However, she was interrupted by the heavy footsteps that slowly made their way towards her and her family. Her throat tightened as she closed her eyes, taking in a shaky breath before begrudgingly looking over to where the footsteps were coming from. The woman could hear Erwin's breath hitch and she could see why, the creature that walked in front of them was absolutely terrifying and easily rivaled the Tyrant.

On its head was a black, potato sack fabric that covered it's probably disfigured face. It wore what looked to be a black ripped leather butchers apron over top of its dead, stitched, skin and the red glove-looking things on his hands reached up just past its elbows. Pins or nails stuck out of its upper body and a strange, oversized fishing hook pierced through its waist painfully. It had on a pair of black pants that were somehow one the most clean parts of its clothing and they draped over its dark leather shoes that seemed out of place in its choice of attire. What frightened the siblings the most was its weapon that it dragged heavily across the platform that they were on.

The spiked axe/hammer combination was covered in a horrific amount of either blood or rust but the pungent rotten smell confirmed that it was the former. Around the weapon head was a chain that avoided the axe part and wrapped around the hammer to create a terrifyingly intimidating execution device. If that was the thing that'd be taking their lives, it wouldn't just kill them, it would completely destroy them.

"Holy shit." (Y/n) murmured under her breath while Erwin avoiding looking at the giant the walked past him and his sister. He couldn't tell if this was where they'd be leaving the land of the living or if somehow they'd be saved by somebody.

—

Levi quickly ran down the steps that him and the others walked up, his mind focused on getting down them and running to (Y/n) and her family before they were killed. He didn't know how he'd react if he found out that he was too late and he certainly didn't know how he'd tell the brat back at home that she was dead.

"Levi! Wait up, you're going to fall!" Hange called after as she struggled to keep up with the short man, careful not to slip on the slippery stone steps that were wet from the pouring rain. She was worried just as much as he was, she had gotten to know (Y/n) pretty well in the month that they spent together. She didn't have a lot of friends back when she worked with Umbrella, no one really made friends within the company, it was only a business type of relationship amongst people there.

Reiner gasped suddenly as his foot skidded and he missed a step, his body being sent forward but his arm was quickly grabbed by the brown haired scientist beside him. Hange pulled him back up and held his hand to make sure he didn't fall again as they continued down the stairs.

Levi skipped the last step and landed on the muddy ground before looking out at the village where the Smith family was being held. There was no way they'd be able to take the boat around to that side of the island in enough time to save them and that left sliding down the steep hill that led to the edge of the village. Hange slowed to a stop beside him, breathing heavily from the running, while Reiner held onto her arm tightly and shivered when a burst of wind hit them.

"How are we going to get down there? We won't make it in time if we took the boat." She asked and Levi glared at her, annoyed at her stating the obvious, but it softened when he noticed that she was just as worried as he was. He kept forgetting that she knew (Y/n) for almost as long as he had and was close with her too, just like Mike who was down there too.

He flinched when a drop of rain unceremoniously landed on his nose and cringed when he was reminded of the mud that he'd have to go through to get to (Y/n). He was already sopping wet with rain but the mud that he'd be covered in would haunt him for at least a few weeks, even if it would be washed off by the rain in no time.

This wasn't a matter of not liking something anymore, innocent lives were in danger. Levi turned to Hange and pointed to the ledge that dropped down to the village, a less than happy expression on his face. "We'll slide down there and head towards the center of the town." He explained and the scientist was shocked that he was the one to suggest such a thing. She was waiting for a 'there'd be enough time' or 'we can run around the island' but not sliding down a muddy and steep hill.

Reiner watched Levi head over to the edge of the flat part of the ground and held his breath, hoping that the man wouldn't slip off. The blond knew that if he were to die then saving (Y/n) and the other man would be close to impossible.

Hange stepped forward to be next to the black haired man, looking down at the bumpy ground. She'd definitely be feeling it tomorrow and probably the next day but that would be nothing compared to what she'd be feeling if (Y/n) and her family were killed because she didn't want to take a little pain.

"Well," She began before motioning for Levi to go first with a smile on her face. "Ladies first." The man rolled his eyes at her attempt at a joke but walked forward nonetheless, crouching down to hold himself up and slide down the muddy hill. He wanted to jump into the ocean when he felt the dirt on his palms and the splatters that would hit his face but pushed through it.

Hange sat on the ground before letting Reiner sit on lap, his arms wrapped around her neck and his legs around her waist. The brunette made sure that he was holding on tight then pushed herself forward and began to slide down. This was definitely not what she imagined her time on Rockfort would look like but she didn't exactly have a choice.

Levi was obviously the first to make it down and quickly moved out of the way for Hange and Reiner when he hit solid ground. He couldn't help but feel envious of the blond kid, he barely had a speck of mud on him from being in Hange's arms meanwhile he was covered from head to toe in it. The man shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked away from the two, heading for the village.

"You okay?" Hange asked the boy next to her, her hands wiping off some of the mud on her face and glasses. Reiner nodded and pulled his jacket closer around himself to gather some warmth that disappeared when he stepped into the rain. The two followed after the rushing Ackerman and easily caught up with him, their eyes traveling over the many houses that were all equally as damaged.

The village looked old and deteriorated, unlike the castle that stood atop the cliff, and it was clear that they didn't belong to any ordinary humans. No normal person could live in such conditions and it wasn't just the way the buildings looked that made them think that. There was nothing that looked like there was any sign of food or such, meaning that these villagers only ate when Umbrella wanted them to or they didn't eat at all, either they were infected and didn't need to eat or they were cannibals.

Levi frowned when a thought came to his head, his stomach churching at the idea of such a thing. The executions couldn't just be an activity that they did, it had to mean something. They were so vicious and rowdy because that wasn't just an ordinary execution, that was probably their next meal and they were starving from having been given only one person. One man wasn't enough to feed a whole village but a whole family and their friend could go a long way when it came to feeding.

"We need to get them and get the fuck off this island." Levi hissed as he got flashbacks to the things in the lab under Shiganshina where they kept their other experiments. They'd probably react the same way these villagers were if they were to be released into the destroyed city and he'd hate to see what that would've looked like.

—

(Y/n) could feel herself starting to get lightheaded, spots beginning to appear in her vision. She couldn't move her neck enough to get rid of the feeling and gave up on trying as she dangled from the wooden beam, biting her lip to stop it from trembling as she slowly lost hope of getting out. The villagers were getting louder and more obnoxious, their shouts making her head ache more than it did before.

Erwin tried to get his wrists out of the ropes but it only left him with burns on his pale skin. He felt helpless, something he hadn't felt since Shiganshina when he was trying to convince Nile to help him take down Umbrella. That clearly didn't happen, if anything it was most likely the reason why he was here in the first place. Nike was being controlled by the power hungry people and he wanted to help his friend out of it but instead he did what his father warned him not to do.

Their father, weak and unconscious, was a sight that they couldn't stand to see. He was there because they both were too naive to realize what they were getting into and he ended up paying for it. Erwin didn't say anything about them to Umbrella but they were easily able to find his family and they weren't going to go after them at first since he didn't know much about the things they did. (Y/n), however, was unfortunately in Shiganshina when everything happened and found out more than she was supposed to about them.

Now he was paying for their stubbornness and determination for trying to take down Umbrella, a company that he didn't want anything to do with.

"Dad shouldn't even be here." (Y/n) muttered to her brother, shaking her head as she looked out at the crowd of starving villagers. Erwin's head turned to her and frowned at her guilty looking expression. It was different to the ones that he seen her have when they were younger, this one actually had the emotion in it unlike the others. She blamed herself for their father being here with them and he desperately wanted to walk over to her and talk some sense into her.

"Don't blame yourself for this, (Y/n). You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Erwin insisted and she looked over to the blond hanging beside her. He had that stupid look on his face that he had whenever he knew that he screwed up, she seen it a lot when they were kids and he'd try to talk about the kids at school with her.

(Y/n) knew that what he was saying was true, if he didn't go after Umbrella then they wouldn't be in this situation. But if he hadn't, he'd be dead in Shiganshina City because there was everything stopping him from getting out. She'd never have met Eren, or Levi, or Hange or even Mike because she would've never went to Shiganshina that day. Her and her parents would be back home, wondering if Erwin was having fun with his friends and if they should go down for Halloween.

"I want to go home, Erwin." She sighed and the blond nodded, agreeing with her before the both of them looked over to the executioner to see what it was doing. Unfortunately for them, it stood beside their father and the two of them felt their hearts stop at the sight of the unsuspecting man about to be executed.

The villagers cheered and snarled as the weapon was being slowly raised in the air, (Y/n)'s breathing picking up as she struggled in her binds and painfully burned her wrists in her attempts to get out. Erwin's jaw clenched and he knew that trying to get out was fruitless, they'd have to watch their father get killed and they weren't able to do anything about it.

He couldn't die, someone would show up before it happened. It happened to her when she was leaving the lab, Levi waited for her before leaving, and it happened back in the barn when they were fighting the Tyrant. Someone had to come and save him because her father had done enough good to have some come back to him.

"Please, no. Not him, anyone but him." (Y/n) pleaded breathlessly, tears making her vision blurry but that could've been the blood that was going to her head. She couldn't bare to see anything else happen to her family because of her, not when she's seen so much death in the past month. If the executioner would wait just a few more minutes, she was sure that Levi would show up with Hange and save them before they'd get the chance to be executed.

Time seemed slowed as the whistle of the weapon slicing through the air was heard and Erwin flinched at the large splatter of blood that hit his cheek when the wet squish happened, his skin crawling as it slid down his face and into his hair. He couldn't look at his father or (Y/n), not when he knew what he'd be seeing and he'd have the image of his father's body engrained in his memory.

(Y/n)'s eyes were wide at the sight of her father, her body shaking as she struggled to keep in the screams and cries that she desperately wanted to release. It was scary how swiftly, so easily, the axe/hammer went through her father's body and she was there to witness it, jumping when his body roughly collided with the ground. She couldn't believe that his life was taken away so quickly, she was just talking to him back in the castle and now he wasn't breathing because an Umbrella executioner creature sliced him in half.

A gunshot rang out but she didn't know where it came from and she didn't think she even care. She was too focused on the body of her father to notice that Erwin was calling out to her, trying to get her to focus on something else. The villagers were quick to drag his corpse away to feast on it and she felt sick to her stomach when seen the blood and chunks of skin left behind. That's all that was left to the man that taught her how to drive and helped her through school, one of the few people who loved her.

"(Y/n)! Listen to me, we need to get the fuck out of here!" She felt her legs drop and hit something before bending, her body being lifted up by someone. She blinked and looked at the face of the person calling to her, finding icy eyes staring back at her. "Don't look at it." Levi ordered then turned away from the bloody scene and rushing off the platform with Hange, Erwin and Mike in tow. (Y/n) gripped his muddy coat before hiding her face in his neck, her body shaking as she began to sob, his eyes avoiding looking at her and his hands pulling her closer.

She sucked in a breath and put a hand on his cheek that was opposite to the one next her face, grabbing his attention. "Is this how you felt when Isabel and Furlan were killed? Destroyed and confused?" (Y/n) asked and Levi glanced down at her, giving her a silent nod while she rested her head against his. He was surprised that she even remembered their names but felt a warmth in his chest because his friends weren't forgotten by her.

Tears fell down her cheeks as a sob shook her body, "I'm so sorry you had to feel like that." She whispered and he swallowed the lump in his throat, keeping in the look of weakness that was trying to get out. "They were taken away so easily, Levi. With no explanation or reason." (Y/n) cried, her eyes feeling heavy as she continued to ramble before eventually her eyelids slid closed.

Levi stopped when he felt her head drop on his shoulder and looked down, checking to see if she was still alive. Relief flooded his body when he seen that she was only asleep but it was drained when he realized that she'd only have nightmares from what she had just witnessed. It'd be a long time before she'd get over it, he should know, but he knew that there was people willing to help her through it.

_____

I’ve been waiting so long to write Mr. Smith’s death—


	35. Truly, Madly, Deeply

_____

"(Y/n)?" Erwin called softly as he knelt beside the sleeping woman, his knees digging into the wooden floorboards of the house they were holed up in. He didn't have his father's blood on his face anymore, it having been washed off with the help of the rain and his dirty shirt. His death hurt him a lot, obviously, but he knew that his sister would be feeling worse about it.

She was laying on an old and moth-eaten blanket that the brunette woman, Hange, had found in one of the rooms and her head rested on Levi's bag. Her back was facing him and the blond couldn't tell if she was actually asleep or just ignoring him because she didn't want to talk. He'd understand if it was the latter, everyone grieved differently.

Erwin let his hand rested in his lap, his eyes dropping to the worn blanket, "I just wanted to say that you can talk to me. I want to help you through this." He muttered before pushing himself up and walking away, going over to one of the few chairs that weren't broken and sitting down. It didn't take long before he unintentionally fell asleep in the thing, joining Hange and Reiner.

(Y/n) stared at the wall across from her with a blank expression on her face, her hand gripping the blanket underneath her. She didn't want to hear that disappointed tone in her brother's voice but she didn't have the energy to speak up and talk to him. She woke up from her "little" nap shortly after they arrived to the small and broken house and wasn't able to fall back asleep after that. She heard Hange talking to Mike for a moment before leaving him to rest and Reiner walking around until Levi scolded him for making too much noise. She wouldn't be surprised if the boy was just as anxious as she was.

Reiner was looking for someone too, he just hasn't found his people yet. She remembered that he didn't come with them because he was like Eren, but because he found someone who's as willing to go to Rockfort and find his friends who've been missing for too long. She didn't see them back in the lab or in the cells that Erwin and her father were in and it made her think about if they were even here.

Why would Umbrella want some kids from a little village in the middle of nowhere? Eren was still a complete mystery but his parents worked for the company, Grisha and Carla probably didn't have anywhere for the kid to go and brought him with them. They did basically live there, she wouldn't be surprised if they actually did.

(Y/n) sighed then rolled onto her other side, jumping when she seen Levi sitting against the wall with the top of his thermos in his hand. She jumped at the sight of him and her hand reached up to calm her heart, laying on her back and shaking her head. "You scared the shit out of me. Why the hell are you sitting right there?" She asked quietly as to not wake the others and the former police officer scoffed as he brought the cup shaped lid up to his mouth to take a sip.

"I should be the one saying that, I thought you died twice." Levi remarked while the woman sat up on the worn blanket before shakily crawling over to him, her legs still wobbly from being hung by them. (Y/n) felt her back hit the wall as she sat down next to Levi and her legs were splayed out in front of her.

She looked over at the thermos lid in his hand and was surprised to find that there was steam coming from it despite how long it'd been sitting in there. "How is that still hot? It has to be at least a day old." (Y/n) commented and Levi glanced down at the tea, his eyes wandering over to the cracked stone of the fireplace. He had no idea how he brought himself to light a fire in that dusty and dirty thing but his thirst must've overpowered his instincts and mind. He was lucky the whole house hadn't blown up or something from how hazardous it was.

"The fireplace works, don't know how safe it was but it beats dying from one of those freaks." Levi answered making the woman chuckle, shaking her head and looking down at her dirty palms. He wasn't wrong, anything would be better than those things but he already knew that she thought the same.

(Y/n) noticed the blanket next to him and smiled, quickly reaching around Levi to grab it before standing up and walking over to her makeshift bed. The man went to say something but was cut off by her spreading it out next to hers and pointing down to it with her hand. He knew what she was trying to say without having to ask and it made him shake his head but head over to where she was nonetheless. She was already fixing Levi's bag to be in the middle of their blankets and beginning to settle down again, her eyes glancing at him with a small blush.

Levi stiffly forced himself to lay down on the dirty old blanket while (Y/n) was beside him, their shoulders touching as she bent her neck to lay her head on the backpack. They didn't move, the two of them too scared to do so and mess everything up.

"I don't think your bag is big enough for the both of us." (Y/n) mentioned and he hesitantly nodded in agreement, her head turning to him and laughing at the uncomfortable look on his face. Levi frowned at how she found amusement in his awkwardness but smirked when he seen that she wasn't down any more. He'd let her laugh at him for now, but he'd get her back one day.

She smiled and breathed out a small sigh before biting her lip and lifting her index finger up to Levi's cheek, the digit poking the pale skin of his face. He looked down at the woman and ignored the slight nudge on his cheek as she poked him. "What are you doing?" Levi questioned, unamused by her actions.

"You're smiling." (Y/n) claimed and they both felt a sense of déjà vu from her words. She said the same thing back in the lab in Shiganshina City when they were about to go against Grisha Yeager and moments after that he did something that was probably the reason why he felt like he did today.

Levi and her were quiet as they thought back to what happened, (Y/n)'s eyes connecting with his as he carefully moved to be on his side. She didn't know what to do next, and she doubted that he knew either, this was a first for her. She never had anything even remotely like the relationship that she had with Levi, not only did they meet in a dying city but he was also different from the others. She didn't think that the other people she's attempted to date would go through all this with her like he has.

"Can I kiss you?" (Y/n) whispered out as her finger that used to be poking his cheek held it in her hand, their faces gradually getting closer. Levi felt his body get a little lighter at her question and his lips formed a small smile before he closed the small gap between them, their lips connecting for the second time since Shiganshina. (Y/n) threw her other arm around his shoulders to pull him closer while Levi wrapped his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

It was different than the one they shared back at the lab, there wasn't any worry that they were going to be killed by a mutant scientist or an infected Shiganshina citizen. They were safe for now in a little broken house with more than enough protection if something were to come for them. It didn't matter if Erwin or one of the others were to wake up and catch them like this, it had been long awaited and they both spent enough time longing for it.

(Y/n) pulled away and rested her forehead against the man's beside her with small chuckle, her hand sliding down his cheek to rest on his shoulder. "Did you get better?" She joked and Levi rolled his eyes at her then watched as she closed her own, a frown appearing on her lips. He seen her remembering what she said before, how she’d wait until after she found her brother before trying them out. Levi looked at the wall behind as he motioned for her to come closer by patting her shoulder so they could lay on one blanket, covering them with the other and letting the woman use him as a human teddy bear.

He wondered how he managed to end up in a situation like this but then he realized that his life had been one crazy adventure. What would his mother have thought of her? She’d probably be surprised that he was able to find someone like (Y/n) but give him shit for doing it in such a dangerous way. Kenny’d say some dumb shit, but he had met the woman before back in the S.P.D. so he must’ve thought of her in some kind of light.

“We should get to sleep, we need to get off this island before we get in even deeper shit.” Levi muttered into her ear, (Y/n) nodding and resting her head against his chest before beginning to try and fall asleep. She smiled to herself at how natural it felt to lay like this and she silently thought about how they would’ve met each other if they hadn’t done so under the circumstances that they had. Levi would be working with Erwin in the police department and she’d be visiting every once in a while with their parents, leading to them accidentally running into each other one day.

Levi squeezed her gently before closing his eyes and trying to coax his body into letting him sleep for a while. It’d be hard with the extra body near him, (Y/n) was just a little bit different than the blanket hog that was Eren.

—

Hange and Mike stared down at the sleeping duo with smirks on their faces, the former Umbrella workers waking up to find their friends cuddled up under (Y/n)’s blanket and being closer than what it initially looked like. It was bound to happen soon but they never thought it would be when they were on an island that was owned by a psycho company.

“It’s coming together, Mike. They’re finally realizing their feelings!” Hange squealed as quietly as she could while the blond next to her nodded and took his phone out of his jacket to take a picture of them. The click went off and suddenly, a demon was awakened.

Levi’s eyes opened and landed on the device in Mike’s hand, a glare settling on his face as he followed the hand up to the owners features. “Delete that picture or you’re dead when I get out of here.” He threatened and Mike hummed, showing Hange the picture that he took making the scientist grin giddily. Levi looked down at the woman who’s head rested on his chest before turning to the smug two in front of him, debating whether he should move her or let her rest.

“We don’t need you to drive the boat, you know.” (Y/n) groaned out as she pressed herself more into Levi’s side, her eyes slowly opening to smirk at Hange and Mike. Hange huffed at her before walking away to grab her bag that had some food in it while Mike chuckled at her, putting his phone back in his jacket and following Hange.

(Y/n) sighed then pushed herself to sit up and look around, finding Erwin sleeping on a chair a few feet away that looked older than he was. He was lucky enough to have been able to sleep through the night unlike her who woke up at every single creak and patter of the rain. She knew that he was just bottling everything up like she had and trying not to let everyone see that he wasn’t okay with it. Who could be, their father had just been killed in front of them. A real person like them.

“We should get our stuff together before those things find out where we’re hiding.” Levi insisted as he too sat up, getting up from the floor and grabbing his bag that his head used to be resting on. He picked up his jacket from where he was sitting last night and slipped it on while (Y/n) got hers from where it was hanging on one of the chairs.

She lost her bag to whoever or whatever took her at the end of the mudslide that they went down to escape the Tyrant and her weapons were also gone, leaving her to ask for one from the others.

It was going to be fun trying to get to the boat from where they were on the other side of the island, they’d have to go all the way through the village and somehow bypass all of the things in their way. Hopefully, there wouldn’t be many creatures waiting for them.

_____

🤭


	36. T-2

_____

They took the long way around, going behind the houses instead of through the city in case there happened to be another execution held in place of the Smith's. They also didn't want to risk seeing the mangled body of Mr. Smith somewhere being eaten by one of those infected creatures, god knows what would happen if (Y/n) were to see it.

The woman walked at the far back of the group, Levi beside her and making sure to glance behind them to see if there was a monster waiting for them. Thankfully, there hadn't been any since they left but they didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Somethings wrong." (Y/n) muttered before seeing something in the corner of her eye, stopping to look at where it was. A flash of blond made her narrow her eyes at the bright color before she seen the face of a dead girl, the icy blue eyes connecting with hers. She had died back in Shiganshina, there couldn't possibly be a chance that she was here when both her and Levi watched her get flung off of a bridge and into a deep pit. (Y/n) noticed the blond pulling out something from her jacket and grabbed her gun that was on her waist, the two of them aiming their weapons at each other before they were fired.

Levi and the others looked back immediately upon hearing the loud gunshots and their eyes widened at the sight of (Y/n) falling to the ground, blood dripping from the bullet wound in her shoulder while she pointed at the small hill next to them. "Don't worry about me, get her!" (Y/n) ordered, Mike and Hange's heads following her finger then sprinting after the blond haired girl.

(Y/n) shuddered at the feeling of the bullet scraping against her shoulder blade, her hand coming up to press on it. Someone dropped to the ground beside her and she looked over, Erwin's concerned expression coming into view. She tried her best to smile at him but she cried when he moved her hand away and pressed hard on the wound, her other hand grabbing his dirty shirt and clenching it.

"You son of a bitch!" She exclaimed while Erwin shot her a small glare, her bloody hand grabbing the one that was holding her shoulder. She couldn't believe that he did it without any warning, just pushed on her shoulder and didn't tell her. "A little warning next time?" (Y/n) remarked as Levi knelt beside them with his bag in front of him.

He frantically pulled out the first aid kit that they each had in their bags in case of something like this, his eyes catching hers. "There won't be a next time." Levi retorted then ripped open the red bag while Erwin began to help her take her coat off and move his hand away. Levi seen the blood running down her skin and frowned, his hand grabbing gauze and wiping it away before Erwin reached for the bag.

Levi almost didn't give it to him, too caught up in doing it himself, but realized that this man probably had more first aid than he did. Erwin nodded reassuringly at the man then gently took the red bag from Levi's shaking hands, pulling out a set of tweezers and a needle with thread. (Y/n) knew what was coming and tensed, Erwin giving a look that told her to not do anything stupid before he carefully reached inside with the tweezers and dug around for the bullet and it's fragments.

(Y/n) covered her mouth to try not to scream as she felt her brother searching around in her shoulder, her other hand gripping her coat that was in her lap. It was horrible, the burning of her skin and the feeling of the bullet scratching against her bone, it was enough to make her want to scream.

Erwin made a sound of victory when he managed to pull out one piece of the bullet, letting it drop on the ground then going back in. Blood poured out of her shoulder like a waterfall and Levi was getting worried, the wouldn't be able to give her any blood if it ever came to that and it wasn't like they had any orange juice or cookies laying around in this place.

"Erwin, could you hurry up?" (Y/n) breathed out as she struggled to breath properly, seeing the concentrated look on her brother's face that meant he was trying his best. She was confident that he'd be able to get them all out but she wasn't sure about how long she'd be able to stay silent or awake.

Levi looked down at his bag and dug around for anything that she could eat, the only thing he could find being his thermos of tea and a pack of Gushers. He didn't know how those made it in there, most likely being from Eren or Hange, but they'd have to do. The black haired man grabbed the small package and opened them, handing one over to the woman.

(Y/n) felt the tacky snack in her palm and brought it up to her face, the blurry red thing barely registering in her head. Levi rolled his eyes then shoved it in her mouth, the female chewing on it and figuring out what it was by the sour taste. She smiled as more were given to her, the digging in her shoulder not going by any faster but the Gushers did provide some relief.

Erwin pulled out three more pieces of the bullet before putting the tweezers away and grabbing a disinfectant wipe to clean around the wound and all of the blood, sewing it up when the blood was gone. After he was done, he wrapped up her injury with the clean white gauze and dressing that quickly turned red then helped her put on her jacket.

"That hurt more than that Tyrant thing in Shiganshina." (Y/n) mumbled as she was helped up by Levi, sending him a small smile then looking over at the blond boy a few feet away. She cringed at how terrified he looked after having seen her get shot and then watching the bullet get extracted from her.

Reiner wasn't scared of what he seen with (Y/n), but rather who he had seen shoot her. Annie, she was here and she just shot a woman who she didn't even know without another glance or thought. His friend had changed more than he had believed and he'd hate to seen what Bert or Marcel was like.

(Y/n) slid her gun back into its holster then began to walk in the direction where Hange and Mike chased the blond girl, sending a glance to Reiner. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She apologized while he glanced at her, his eyes watering and making her eyebrows furrow. "What's wrong, Reiner?"

"That was Annie." He stammered out as he grabbed the bottom of his wet jacket, his voice trembling. (Y/n) froze and looked to Levi, who glared down at the blond kid with a suddenly distrustful stare. If this boy knew Annie, the same girl who lied and shot him back in Shiganshina, then that means there was a possibility that he could also be working for the same people as Annie.

Erwin didn't know what they were talking about but he knew of the blond girl that occasionally stopped in to check on him, she worked for the same company that took him away from his family. She didn't talk to him, she barely even looked at him, but he could tell that she had a purpose for being there.

"She's not the same." Reiner mumbled into his hands, covering his eyes that were tearing up. "She'd never do that! I don't know what happened to her and the others but it wasn't good!" He cried and (Y/n) knelt down beside him to comfort him, her arms pulling him into her chest so he could hide his face in her uninjured shoulder. She didn't know what was happening on this island but it included children, something that never meant anything good.

Levi and Erwin glanced at each other, the latter wondering when his sister got so good with kids while the former wondered if the woman had always been like this. Their confusion didn't last long when light tremors shook the ground beneath them, the four turning their heads to where it was coming and finding Hange and Mike sprinting towards them with terrified expressions on their faces.

The brown haired woman was screaming something at them with her hands waving, them not being able to hear from how far away she was but it soon became clear on what she was yelling about. Rounding the corner was a blond being taller than the average house, the face bearing many resemblances with Annie and (Y/n)'s mind remembered the paper she took from the lab back in Shiganshina.

—

_All of them had something to do with two viruses that went by the 'T-Virus' and 'T-2'. Or informally, 'Tyrant' and 'Titan'._

_At first, it killed the host immediately because of incompatibility and would burn away their skin until they would just be a skeleton. But when compatible, the host would grow to be taller than the average human and have above average strength._

_Some of the experiments shown the ability to understand simple orders. Though after they did the task, their brains would be fried and they'd die from overexertion._

—

"Titan." (Y/n) shuddered at the name but didn't have time to think about it, Hange and Mike's figures getting closer along the female Titan. Reiner was too scared to move, Hange and Mike running past him while Levi, (Y/n) and Erwin followed, believing that he'd run with them. However, the blond stayed in place as the Titan grew near, the creature's heavy footfalls shaking the ground so much that Reiner fell to his knees.

(Y/n) looked over her shoulder to see what was happening and her eyes widened when she found Reiner being picked up, her feet stopping and her body turning around. "Reiner!" She screamed as the blond Titan looked at her before letting the kid drop into her mouth, a small smirk on her face. (Y/n) shook with rage but she couldn't go after the monster, not when they'd die if they tried to make an attempt.

She continued running with the others with damp eyes, her hand coming up to wipe the tears away as she heard the stomps coming from behind them. She watched a child die in front her without any warning, a child that was friends and trusted the girl who killed him. He came here to save them but he died trying to help them get back.

Levi glanced at her from the corner of his eye and found her glaring ahead of them, frustrated that she wasn't able to save Reiner. They needed to get back home, they didn't come here to take out Umbrella despite how much they wanted to, they were here to get back Mr. Smith and Erwin. They got one of the two, the other one dead because of how irresponsible and unsuspecting they were, which meant it was time to head home.

"Is—Is that the boat?" Hange asked, out of breath and barely able to stay running but her eyes weren't deceiving her. They managed to run all the way back to the boat because of the Titan that was chasing them and they only needed to get down to the rocks or into the water to leave.

Mike nodded, looking at the others around him, “The only way we’ll make it down there if by jumping, we won’t be able to go down those rocks again.” He informed and everyone sucked in a breath, hearing the waves crashing below and the thunder above. It was a 50/50 chance of survival with how those waves were hitting the cliff and they didn’t know if there was rocks down there as well.

“Just hope to god there isn’t any rocks!” (Y/n) called as she ran ahead of everyone and leapt off the edge, her body disappearing down the cliff and into the ocean. Erwin and Levi’s eyes widened in shock along with Mike and Hange but they followed, jumping off into the chaotic waves and praying that they wouldn’t be killed.

They were almost home, they just needed to get the boat and they’d be back where they wanted to be.

_____

This might be ending soon—

Probably at 40 chapters because I don’t think there’s really anything left to do unless I go into Resident Evil 4, which doesn’t have anything to do with this.

But there is a happy ending either way! Plus this is really long and I can’t believe I’ve been writing this since February and gotten this many chapters into it.

(Y/n) and Levi will end up together by the end even though I’ve been holding out for so long— this really was a slow burn. I think this was my real first fanfiction where I actually did romance and not rushed into it. They had a partnership before a relationship like normal people do.

Anyway, hope y’all like Reiner “dying”. Might make an Eren sequel or something where they go against Reiner and everyone else and find out about his parents or more about Umbrella, something like that. Like Resident Evil 6, I just realized—


	37. Home Again

_____

The waves aggressively hit the rocks, splashing up and falling back into itself before repeating the process. (Y/n) felt herself being submerged in the ocean and held her breath only to almost suck in a breath when the salt water soaked through the bandage she had covering her bullet wound and made contact with her exposed skin. It stung almost as much as when she was being shot and she struggled to swim back up to the surface.

Levi coughed up the water that he swallowed by accident as he looked around him for the boat or the others, finding the vessel a little ways away from him. He could see Hange getting helped onto it by Erwin while Mike and (Y/n) was nowhere in sight making him search for them as he swam through the chaotic ocean waves. His eyes landed on two figures pushing towards the boat and sighed in relief when he seen that it was (Y/n) and Mike trying to get to their boat.

Erwin pulled Levi up onto the fishing boat before helping Hange with grabbing (Y/n) and Mike, all of them shivering from how cold it was. "We need to leave. I don't feel like getting hypothermia." (Y/n) shivered while walking into the cabin where their things were with everyone else's following behind not that long after.

Upon getting inside, everyone but Erwin started to take off their wet jackets, boots and backpacks. "You guys should rest for a while." Hange pointed at Erwin, Mike and (Y/n) as she shrugged off her jacket to change out of her clothes, the three glancing at her while two of them took off their wet coats. "(Y/n), you got shot, and all of you had the scare of your life." She insisted then began to untie and take off her muddy, waterlogged boots, kicking them under the table.

(Y/n) chuckled humorlessly while tossing her jacket on the ground and beginning to unwrap the dirty bandage on her shoulder. "I don't think I'll be resting for a while." She remarked and hissed when the gauze peeled away from her bloody skin and revealed the reopened wound. Hange quickly came over to help her redress it with clean bandages as Levi went over to the wheel and started the engine, steering it away from the island and heading back to the village.

Erwin stood by the door with a blank face, not knowing if he should stay where he was or go and sit down where his sister was. "Do you want a new pair of clothes?" He heard a voice from beside him ask, his head turning to see who was talking to him. Erwin rose a brow at the other blond who was holding a different bag than the one he had before nodding, Mike heaving the duffel bag onto the table and unzipping it. Inside was the clothes he brought for the trip, packing extra after (Y/n) asked him he could bring some for her brother.

"Thank you," Erwin muttered as he walked over to the taller man, watching as he took out a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans that looked big enough for him. "You must be crazy for helping (Y/n). Why'd you decide to come here with her and the other two?" He questioned while sending a glance to the two women talking quietly, smiling when (Y/n) caught his gaze.

Mike looked at the blue eyed man next to him, "I was sent by Umbrella to collect the T and T-2 viruses from their underground lab in Shiganshina City. It was when Hange and I were trying to escape the time bomb of a lab when we ran into (Y/n), Levi and Eren." He recounted and he see Erwin tense at the mention of the company, his eyes turning suspicious when hearing about his old job. Mike wasn't fond of what he used to do either but he realized after being attacked by the Tyrant that Umbrella really wasn't the place to be.

Even after finding out about Umbrella, (Y/n) still let him into her family's home and trusted him enough to help her with getting her brother back. "There was an experiment attacking them to get something from (Y/n). We tried everything to kill it but in the end, her and I ended up in the hospital." Mike sighed while pulling off his soaked t-shirt and dropping it on the table beside the bag. "I had a few broken ribs, they still haven't fully healed, and (Y/n) almost got killed. After that, your father was taken when they were initially trying to get (Y/n). Then we left to come get you."

Erwin unbuttoned his dirty shirt with a frown on his face as he thought about how bad Umbrella ruined his family's life. He didn't know how he'd tell his mother that he was the reason his father was killed in front of his and his sister's eyes and he didn't know how he'd be able to get his job back when the city he used to work in was wiped off the map. His life had turned to absolute shit, all because he chose the wrong city to work in.

Mike noticed the look on Erwin's face and shook his head, "This isn't anyone's fault except Umbrella's. Anybody would've told the authorities about what they were doing up there, you're just lucky your sister was smart enough to help you out or who knows what could be happening to us right now." He reassured as best as he could but he knew it wasn't very good. He was an agent, not a therapist, two very different things.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Erwin nodded before pulling the shirt over his head and tugging it down, working the jeans on next. He'd think about what he'd say on the way back home, he'd be more focused then.

(Y/n) walked over to where Levi was, stopping beside him and staring out that the ocean with her arms crossed. "Where'd you learn to drive a boat?" She questioned quietly while the black haired man glanced at her as he steered the boat around a rock that was sticking out of the water. The rain wasn't as heavy as it was before and the clouds were slowly turning back to their white color the more they neared land.

"It's more similar to a car than you think." He answered and she hummed, closing her eyes as she listened to the waves crash against the boat. The stories she'd have to tell her mom and Eren when she got home, she could already imagine the brown haired boy sitting in front of her with a hypnotized look on his face and it leaving when he'd ask a question.

She'd leave out the one about the picture, he didn't have to know that his father had bigger plans for the world right now. When he was older, she'd tell him about his family.

—

_(Y/n) and Erwin stared up at the house that they used to live in, their hands clenching their bags that held their things for the weekend. Christmas lights and decorations covered the house and the lawn making sure nobody would forget what holiday was next in line._

_"Did we always have this much stuff?" (Y/n) asked as she noticed one of the reindeers on the snow covered lawn light up before turning off, the pattern repeating. Erwin sucked in a breath and shrugged, their parents loved the holidays and every other event where you could decorate._

_Their heads turned to the sound of the door opening and a call of their names, their father standing on the front porch with only his slippers on and his pajamas. "Erwin, (Y/n)! What are you two standing there for? Get in here!" He scolded and the two laughed, quickly hurrying over and walking up the stairs to enter the house._

_Mrs. Smith was sitting on the couch with a hot chocolate on the table in front of her, her eyes finding her children and lighting up the Christmas tree next to her. "Oh! You're finally here!" She squealed while getting up from her seat and running over to the two trying to take their shoes off. (Y/n) smiled as her mother threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly as if she hadn't seen her in forever, which wasn't true, she was only picking Erwin up from Shiganshina._

_"I was here a few days ago." (Y/n)'s voice was muffled by the hood of her mom's fluffy robe that she had on over her pajamas, hugging her back nonetheless. Her mother pulled away with a small frown, giving her a look, "I know, (Y/n), but the roads are bad during the winter." She reminded then moved over to her son, the blond bending down and being the first to hug the woman instead of her initiating it._

_Erwin smiled down at the older woman, "It's been so long, I thought I wouldn't make it for Christmas this year." He muttered and his mom cupped his face, shaking it with a grin of happiness. She hasn't seen him in almost a month because of the horrible weather they've had and she was happy that he could make it._

_(Y/n) scoffed as she hung her coat up on a hanger and hung it up, walking over to the coach and sitting down. "Don't lie. You'll always make it, Erwin." She joked making the blond glare at her before chuckling, following her actions then going over to sit beside her._

_Christmas was fun that year, her grandpa got so drunk that he almost fell into their Christmas tree and her brother let himself drink enough to get a hangover._

—

The flight back was draining and someone still had to drive them back to the Smith house, which ended up being Levi. Mike and Hange were asleep in the backseat with Erwin sitting in the middle of them, (Y/n) in the front seat next to Levi.

The white fence was in sight before they knew it and they were parked in front of the house a moment later, a different aura surrounding the house when they remembered that one of the people that used to live in it was killed in front of them. (Y/n) could hear a shrill screech from inside before the door to the house was thrown open and Eren stared at them with a grin.

"(Y/n)! Levi!" He called excitedly and filled with relief that they came back, his eyes brightening when he seen (Y/n) get out of the car and start to walk over to him. "You're back!" He ran towards the woman and hugged her close, (Y/n) falling to her knees as she pulled him against her. She was glad that nothing happened to him or her mother while they were gone, if anything had she would've lost everything.

Eren felt a wetness on his hand and lifted it up to see, his eyes widening when he found his hand covered in blood. "(Y/n)? You're bleeding!" He exclaimed while pushing himself away from the female, his hand pulling her jacket down and finding the bullet wound that was covered by a bandage. (Y/n) smiled reassuringly before seeing her mother at the door, her eyes looking for the one person they didn't bring back.

Erwin got out of the car and walked over to the other woman that he's been aching to see again, her body crashing into him before he realized it. "Erwin." Mrs. Smith sobbed as she hugged the blond, her hands fisting the shirt that he was wearing and a smile coming to her face when he hugged her back. She wanted to keep herself together when she found out that he was missing, especially when she knew that (Y/n) was trying so hard to find out where he was.

Now that he was here she didn't have to keep the emotions bottled up. "We were so worried." She cried and Erwin patted her back comfortingly, his eyes landing on his sister who was kneeling on the ground still. Her body was shaking from what was to come and he knew that she wouldn't be able to tell their mother.

"There's something we need to tell you." He muttered to the woman in his arms, her head lifting up to look at him with tears in her eyes. His chest tightened painfully and his stomach churned as he began to tell her that their father wouldn't be coming home today, or ever for that matter.

_____

Sadly, the next one will be the last chapter. I’m debating making an Eren sequel but if I decide to make it I’ll make an announcement on here. 🙂

The last chapter should be posted soon after this one.


	38. Epilogue

_____

(Y/n) was busy helping Levi and her mother put up Christmas lights when they showed up, black suits like in the movies. She rose a brow at the sight of the car that pulled into the driveway before she swallowed nervously when two men stepped out and made their way over to her and Levi.

"Are you two Levi Ackerman and (Y/n) Smith?" The older one asked, a badge in his hand that said they were part of the government. He cleared his throat after they both nodded in response, "We have a few questions about what happened in Shiganshina City a few months ago." (Y/n) and Levi glanced at each other but complied nonetheless, walking over to where her mother couldn't hear them after telling her that they'd only be a minute.

They got the information they were lookin for, including the papers that told them about the virus that was released and the other one, T-2. Hange had managed to get in contact with the government and she apparently was working for them after showing them the virus sample that she had kept safe from harm. They were working on creating a cure for it but have come up with blanks, meanwhile the T-2 didn't have one at all and it being created to have none. Mike was there too, albeit being a little untrusted, but he was working for them in a division dedicated to taking out Umbrella and their forces.

"You're asking us to work for you?" Levi questioned while (Y/n) looked over the paper that they had given her, reading over what Hange had said to them.

The other agent spoke this time, an indifferent look on his face. "Yes. It'll ensure that you won't be working for Umbrella and you'll be working with your friend, Zacharias, in the unit that hunts down Umbrella's sites and disposes of them." He explained and (Y/n) glanced up at the man, a glint in her eye.

"Do you have a number that we can call? We'd like to think this over."

_

**_Two Months Later_ **

Snow fell heavily outside and covered the windowsills outside with the white delight, the lights in the window making it appear different colors. Turquoise eyes stared out the window with awe filling them as they watched for a black car to pull into the driveway but they were too focused on the decorations across the road.

"Eren, be careful." A voice warned as they walked by, the brown haired boy looking over his shoulder at the woman that passed him. "He'll get here when he gets here." (Y/n) chuckled before Eren gasped and shot up from the bench, running over to door and almost slipping a few times. She rolled her eyes at his behavior as she placed a delicately wrapped box under the tree where a bunch of others were.

A shout came from the front door that made her shake her head, her legs carrying over to where the two were. "Don't drop those, brat." Levi voiced while hanging his coat up and walking into the house that was decorated for the holiday. Eren ignored him and left the two to put the presents underneath the tree, leaving them alone.

(Y/n) smirked as Levi stopped in front of her, "I thought you weren't buying Christmas gifts?" She questioned and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to press a kiss against her lips. It quieted her for a second and it was Levi's turn to smirk at the small blush on her cheeks.

"I guess I wanted to be nice for once. Besides, you'd be mad at me if I didn't buy something for Eren." He answered before the door opened beside them, a squeal coming from one of the people that entered and a chuckle from the other. Levi sighed and let his head rest against (Y/n)'s shoulder while she turned to the two that entered, her arm pulling Levi into her side with a grin.

Hange ran forward and hugged the close to her, "You two are so cute! I knew it would happen sooner or later, right, Mike?" She remarked while Mike took off his boots and jacket before stepping down and heading over to sit on the couch where Eren was. "I'll make sure to take pictures." She insisted and (Y/n) nodded with a thumbs up as Levi glared at the brown haired woman.

(Y/n) pulled away from the grumpy man and made her way over to the kitchen where her mother was getting everything ready. Levi flopped down next to Eren, the boy immediately paying attention to him and interrogating him about what his gift was. "Do you need any help?" She asked as she picked up a cookie from one of the plates and sneakily ate it behind her mother's back, raising a brow when the older woman sent her a disapproving look.

"No, no, go sit in there with Levi and the others. I'll be done in a moment." Mrs. Smith shooed her off with a small smile, (Y/n) shrugging and following her instructions, sitting down beside Levi. Eren whined when the man wouldn't budge on telling him what he got, looking at (Y/n) for help. She shook her head while taking a gulp of the drink that she had beside her, going to set it down after but a hand quickly stole it away.

Levi took a sip before it got taken from him, (Y/n) glaring at him, "Go get your own." She scolded while he acted like he hadn't just drank her drink. She set it down without any hands taking it away just as the front door opened for the last time, a minute later a head of blond appearing with a bag of gifts in his hand.

Erwin found the four that helped him escape that cursed island sitting around his old living room with smiles on their faces that brightened when they seen him walk in. "Well, I guess we can open presents now." He smiled back while placing the bag by the other presents, going over and sitting in a chair as his mother came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks for everyone.

Eren grinned as Mrs. Smith handed him the first present, his eyes widening at the sight of a new toy that he could play with. Christmas here wasn’t like the ones he spent down under in Shiganshina, and the ones to come were some of the best times of his life.

The next few years were spent being like an average kid his age, soon moving in with Levi and (Y/n) when they got together. That was until he was told about his family and the ugly truth.

_____

Thank you so much for reading this story! I’ve always wanted to write a Resident Evil/Attack on Titan crossover ever since I found out that Leon and Levi shared the same voice actor.

Thank you for the funny and kind comments that you’d leave along with the Kudos. I hope I’ll find inspiration for an Eren story and if I do, I’ll make sure to post a chapter here telling you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Resident Evil 2/Remake, I love the franchise and thought 'Why not make a Levi fanficton based off of it?'. The characters from the game will be replaced with AOT/SNK characters and events will be changed.


End file.
